La Tua Cantante
by lillipadmom
Summary: Can you to fall in love with someone just by the sound of their voice? Bella has always wanted to sing, what will happen when her BFFs push her to sing at a club one night? Will Edward become obsessed with the voice that's haunted his dreams? M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

" Do I have to? Really?" I whined petulantly.

"Yes!" came the emphatic reply of my best friend. " he is smoking hot, and full of southern charm, whats not to like?"

My shoulders slump and I let my head fall into my hands.

I. Hate. Blind. Dates.

They are the most excruciating thing known to man. The awkward conversation, the tip toeing around each other as we try to figure each other out ... the whole thing.

I hate it.

It's like pulling teeth, with no Novocain. What's worst, is this is not just some random stranger ... this is Rosalie's brother!

The elusive and much lauded hotty Jasper Hale. OK, so yes, he was good looking ... he had gorgeous blond hair and piercing baby blues...dimples... he was tall and he was smart ... the list is endless ... or so I'm told.

" For the last time Alice, if you think he's so great, YOU date him!"

" I'd jump right the fuck on that if he had been offered to me on a silver platter, but noooo, Rose hand delivers his fine self to you ... you think you'd be more grateful... I mean seriously Bells ... when's the last time you got laid? And when the last time you went out with a hot guy ... and Jake does not count! I swear that guy likes shoes more than I do!"

I chuckle, thinking about Jake's seriously insane shoe fetish...I really think he DOES love shoes more than Alice. I look up and realize Alice is still ranting about this thing with Jasper.

"... I mean really, if I had a pass to the all you could eat Jasper buffet... I mean, shit... I'd gorge myself."

I stop her. "OK Alice, I get it..." sometimes I swear this girl is crazy nuts.

" Try to change the subject all you like, but woman, you are going on this date, if I have to drag you there by your hair myself, and don't fuck with me. You know I'll do it."

We hear the front door slam closed suddenly.

" I'm home bitches!" Jake walks into the living room, looking, for all intents and purposes, like santa was in our hallway giving out free Prada boots. " I met the cutest guy downstairs, he was tall, dark, and oh my fucking god did he have the tightest ass I've ever seen, I swear ladies ... it was applicious!"

" Oh great Jakey, your home! Now you can help me talk Bells into going out friday night with Roses brother, Jasper. Not that her frumpy ass deserves his godliness"

" Ooh, that tall blond hunk in the pic on Rosie's desk? Fuck Bella... I'd hop on that train in a heartbeat, whats your prob honey?"

I sigh deeply, " I'm just not into the whole blind date scene. I mean, I know he's Rose's brother, but it's just awkward, you know? What if we don't get along? He's a pysch teacher ... he'll probably spend the whole date analyzing my appetizer choice or some shit."

"Hmm, what about a group outing? You know, a bunch of us getting together to go to a club or something, after all we still haven't celebrated you girls graduating yet. And I know that little miss party pants over here never turns down free drinks and the chance to get her groove on." He waves his hands at Alice. " it would be a safe, neutral kind of date and we could all gaze at his gloriousness together. Hell, maybe I'll run into Seth again and he can join us."

Alice is bouncing in her seat...giving Jake the finger, grinning sweetly. She jumps up suddenly, easily missing the teetering glass of wine on the coffee table.

"Seriously Bella, I just had THE BEST idea! We could go to this little place downtown that I know. It's a new jazz club that opened last month. They are usually totally packed with no hope of getting a table, but I happen to have an in with their pianist. They do live music Friday night so that would be right up your alley..." she trails off grabbing her cell, mumbling something about calling Rose to set it up.

I do love jazz music. I have always wanted to be a jazz singer. I used to dream of singing in a smokey club, full of people ... just me and a mic ... singing slow, throaty songs about love and sex ... draping myself over a piano as I watch beautiful, long fingers tripping over the keys of the piano. Singing to the gorgeous pianist with his green eyes blazing back at me...

Whoa... I shake my head, coming out of my daze... I haven't had that thought in a while. Shake it off Bella, shake it off.

Alice bounces back into the living room " It's all set up! We are going to meet Rose and Jasper there tomorrow night at 7 and I called Edward and set it up at the club and Emmett is coming too..."

" Edward? Your brother?"

" Yeah dum dum... I told you I had an in with the pianist ... how many classically trained pianists do you think I know?"

"Oh, well I didn't..."

" He plays there on Friday nights sometimes as a favor to his friend Laurent, who owns the place. Just so happens he will be there that night ... so I set up a surprise for you..."

"A surprise? Alice ... what..."

" You know how you have always wanted to sing in a jazz club..."

" Alice ... no... I mean... I ... I can't ... not with..."

Jake cuts me off...

" Oh yes you can Bella ... you know you are the shit and when you sing jazz, well lets just say, your voice sounds like sex - slow, hot, sweaty sex, and I mean the good kind."

I look at Jake incredulously, "Umm, yeah, thanks for that ... but I don't think I can do it. That's two days away. Not even. It's like, one day away. I can't just get up there and do that in front of people."

" Well, Bella, It's done and your doing it. Edward says It's not a big deal. Plus, I picked the song for you already and you have no choice. So you might as well just play along ... you know I always win. Oh, and I'm dressing you too... I know just the thing." She smirked and headed to her room talking excitedly about dresses. Yeah, she does that alot.

Alice was the biggest clothes horse I knew. The girl had more clothes that Jake and I combined. When I think of both of Jake's walk in closets ... and my one ... that is saying something. She was always bring stuff home from work. She worked in Seattle as a clothing buyer and just graduated fashion school. She was the best designer I knew. So when she said she was dressing me, I was glad to have at least one part of Friday night not to worry about.

" So..." Jake begins, " You gonna tell her that you have the hots for her brother, or what?"

"Huh?" I stammer, " I do not have the hots for her brother."

"The fuck you don't... I was sitting right here when she said his name and you pinked up like a lobster in a pot, girlie. There is no hiding that. So whats the deal? You've only met him like once, right?"

"Um, not exactly. I have spoken to him twice. Once when I was like 12 and then again a few years later. But Alice and I have been friends since second grade, so I spent alot of time at their house growing up. Edward was just never around. Their parents sent him to some fancy private school for musical prodigies."

"And? Details please... I know he's a fox from the pics in her room but whats with the two of you?"

"Nothing. I barely know him. I met him once at his house and then he came to a talent show that Alice and I entered when we were 14. Nothing more to tell. He was always polite, we just never really had the chance to talk. He was always doing his own thing."

Jake looked skeptical. "Well, I know your full of shit but I don't have time to pull it out of you. If we are going to a jazz club on Friday, I have to go pick out something jazzy to wear."

My roommates, the clothes whores. Am I the only person I know that doesn't cream themselves over a cute pair of Gucci pumps? Probably. Even Rose knows more about this stuff then I do.

What the hell am I gonna do about Friday? It's going to be a total nightmare. I am going on a blind date, and I have to sing, while Edward fucking Cullen plays the piano. Fucking Alice. Fucking Rosalie. How the hell was I going to do this? I pulled my legs under me and sat there, my mind going back to the day I met Edward Cullen.

**********Ten years earlier*********

"Your voice is so awesome Bells! You could totally be on like star search! I mean you sound so good, let me go get my new Mariah Carey tape, I have to hear you sing Vision of Love again, it's my favorite." Alice says, bounding from her family's large music room.

I stood up, taking the opportunity to look around for the first time. It was the first time Alice had brought me in here. This room alone was larger than the whole first floor of the house I lived in with my dad. The room is large and rectangular with mirrors covering the wall opposite a baby grand piano. The largest wall had a large picture window and there were several guitars in a case and a set of drums in one corner, I guess Alice's family was bigger on music than I thought. I walked over to the piano and sat on the bench. I opened the lid and ran my fingers over the keys. I really wished I could play. I knew enough to pick my way through a few of my favorite songs but not enough to play well. There was a beautiful family portrait on the wall beside the piano and I couldn't help but stare at it as my fingers moved over the keys slowly.

Alice's family was beautiful. No. They were gorgeous. Every one of them. Her parents were stunning. Her mom, with her auburn hair and sweet loving smile, her dad just as attractive with his glamourous blond good looks and big blue eyes. Alice was the antithesis of her parents. Tiny, dark haired, Alice was the most energetic person I knew. She always had a ready smile for everyone she met and I could never get her to shut up. Where her parents gave the feeling of cultured civility, Alice was a wild child. Her clothes and attitude reflected her boisterous personality and everyone loved her. Alice's two brothers were just as attractive as his parents. Emmett was the oldest at 19. He was big and brawny with dark curly hair and the deepest dimples I have ever seen. He was a football player at school and you could tell that all the girls probably fell all over themselves when he was around. He was the funniest, loudest boy I had ever met. I liked him instantly. Next to Emmett and behind Alice in the portrait was Edward.

Edward was everything Emmet was not. He was tall and next to Emmett he looked skinny. But he wasn't that skinny. He wore a slightly rumpled white button down in the picture, that was pulled tight across his 17 year old chest. He had messy, bronze colored hair and the most mesmerizing eyes I had ever seen. They were green. Not like deep emeralds or anything, but a softer green like grass or the jade elephant my dad had on his mantle at home. His jaw was strong and smooth and he had an irritated smirk on his face as if he was telling them to hurry up and take the picture because he had better things to do. Alice told me he was still at boarding school, but was coming home today for his spring break. Everyone was excited to have him back and his mom couldn't stop talking about how accomplished he was at the piano and how his instructors were saying it was only a matter of time before he ended up playing with the symphony or something like that. Everyone was very proud of him.

It was _his_ face that captivated me the most. When I looked at the portrait on the wall it was like he was looking back at me. Creepy.

I started softly singing Alice's favorite song, wondering where she had gotten to.

_You treated me kind_

I started slowly, softly.

_Sweet destiny _

_Carried me through desperation _

_To the one that was _

_waiting for me _

_It took so longStill I believed _

_Somehow the one that I needed _

_Would find me eventually _

_I had a vision of love _

_And it was all that you've given to me_

As I hummed and sang, I picked a few of the notes on the keys and sang a verse softly. I heard the door open and decided to belt out a chorus for Alice in Welcome.

_Feel so alive _

_I'm so thankful that I've received _

_The answer that heaven has sent down to me_

I turned, expecting to see Alice break out in dance at my welcome and instead was met by a pair of wide green eyes. I stuttered to a stop and apologized.

"uh..um... I'm sorry... I thought you were Alice." I stammered, flushed red, ducking my head to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh ... yeah... I saw her in the hall ... that's ... OK ... well, I just came in to play on the grand for a bit, but I didn't know anyone was in here." He said as he ran his hands roughly through his hair, smiling politely.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to play your piano." I couldn't breathe. Edward in picture format was gorgeous, but Edward in real life was breathtaking. Literally. I just stood there, rooted to the spot completely, unable to form a sentence.

Alice came running into the room and stopped short when she saw Edward. She ran and jumped up into his arms and laughed as he caught her. "Edward! You're home! How was your flight? Have you seen mom and dad or Emmett yet? Did you bring me anything? I see you've found Bella..."

" Wow... Slow down roadrunner...yeah I just saw Mom, Dad and Em are still playing golf and yes I do believe I just found Bella", he turned and looked at me. I felt myself blush again, so red my hair hurt.

" Well, I should get ready for dinner" he replied. Just then, a tall, slender, blond girl entered and sauntered over to Edward placing her red polished nails on his sleeve.

"Eddie, there you are. Are you gonna play for me now?" she said in a whiny voice.

"Can't Tanya, my little sister and her friend have taken over the music room." he turned to us and winked.

" Well, cant they go play outside or something? I've been waiting all month to hear your new song." She replied petulantly.

The blond girl, Tanya, had to be the most annoying person I had met. She was gorgeous and I could see why he liked her. Everything about her screamed model. But as pretty as she was, something bugged me about her. She didn't belong here. She wasn't...nice.

" Not now baby, let's leave the kids alone and I'll play for you some other time. Let's head up to my room." He replied as he turned her toward the door. He turned back to Alice who was sticking her tongue out at the back of Tanya's head. " Have fun guys, Ali I'll see you at dinner...and um... Bella it was nice to see you again." He favored us with a crooked smile and a chuckle at his sisters antics as he left the room, following the still whining Tanya into the hallway.

"Wow, what a jerk! I swear I don't know what he sees in that girl. I mean Emmett is dating her sister Irina and they are both totally pretty and all but my god, not a brain cell between them. I swear there IQ is smaller than their shoe size. Total wastes of space."

I said nothing. My eyes were still on the door. My mind was on Alice's brother. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I couldn't help but think that something had just happened.

Something big.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading my little FF. This is my first attempt at sharing anything I have written in an open forum. I was really nervous and you mall put me at ease, so… Muchas Gracias Peeps! Please keep reviewing, I cant get any better if you don't tell me how much I suck in the first place….lol… please…

I will try to post something as often as I can. Please bear with the typos, this monster has no beta at this time.

I noticed after posting, that I left out the requisite saga disclaimer… so…

Things I currently own: An extremely corpulent feline, appropriately dubbed "hoorkie the wonder cat" (she vomits…. a lot) and a crazy beagle that eats apples... and diapers.

Things I don't: All things Twilight related and any of the music/lyrics used in this story.

And now for a little sweet, sweet Edward POV…

EPOV

"How big of a favor do you need, Alice?" I ask, tugging my fingers through my hair.

Alice's favors are never small. Last time she asked me for something, I was picking her and her friends up in Aspen, after they crashed our father's Mercedes during an impromptu ski weekend. Favors from Alice have been known to be costly and involved. Nothing is ever simple with Alice.

"See, what had happened was…" she started, playfully.

"Oh no, I don't have any ready cash for bail, so whatever it is, it better be legal!"

"Oh, how you wound me brother dear. I was just calling to ask if it was OK if I came to hear you play on Friday night."

"OK … since when do you ever ask me anything? What's the catch?" I ask cautiously.

She is slow to respond. "No catch, just me and some friends stopping by to celebrate our graduation and hear some good music."

She is hiding something, I can tell.

"OK, I'll bite. What's the favor?"

"Well, I was hoping that maybe, possibly, if you're feeling up to it…"

"Spit it out tiny!"

"…"

"Wait, what was that?"

"I was hoping that you could let Bella sing a song, at the club, during your set on Friday?"

"Your SHY friend Bella ... that never makes eye contact and froze on stage during your freshman talent show? That Bella? And by Friday, you mean tomorrow?"

"Whoa, wait! She isn't shy, she is quiet, and she makes eye contact with people, she just gets nervous when performing. Come on Edward, she's good, you know she is. Sure she faltered a bit during our High School Talent show, but that was like the first time she had been in front of that many people, so it was totally expected of her. And YES, I mean tomorrow."

"I'm not saying that she isn't good. I just have to think about the club and what the audience will think. We can't have someone on stage that will choke the second the lights hit her, it's not open mic night at the town pub, people expect a certain quality of music here. But I'll tell you what, if Laurent is OK with it, maybe we can squeeze her in at the end of my set. The place will be emptying out at that point anyway."

"Yee, of so little faith Edward. Bella has gotten so much better since high school. You wouldn't even recognize her now. What's the deal with you being so protective of the club anyway? It's not like you own the place…"

Crap. I didn't want to have this conversation with Alice right now. It was bad enough that I had to answer my father's insane questioning about my grades this week. You'd think I was the first Cullen to ever get a C. True that even after my first year of med school; I had yet to slip below a B in any subject. Lately I felt like I was trying to find my place, my purpose. I have spent the last 6 years, totally dedicated to my education, my dream to become a doctor, and lately it has been as if something was missing. That's why I was spending so much time at Laurent's club lately. It was a place to escape, to lose myself in music, in melody, and forget about the empty feeling that seemed to have settled itself in my chest.

"What song does Bella want to sing?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Well, I was thinking of something fun and campy, like Fever"

"YOU were thinking? Does Bella know you're choosing her song?" I stop, realizing suddenly, "Wait, does Bella KNOW she is singing on Friday?"

"Well…" she starts, quietly.

"NO. Alice, you can't just expect someone to be OK with getting up in front of people to sing. It doesn't work that way, you know. You have to get her to agree to it before I commit to anything."

"Don't worry Edward. Bella will sing. This is her dream. She's going to be super psyched to have the opportunity to do this."

"Get her to agree, and then we'll talk about it."

"OK Edward. I better get going; I have some outfits to put together for tomorrow. Bella is going to look fierce!"

"Alice, get her agreement…"

"OK Edward, I'll get it … Oh and Edward?"

"Yeah squirt?"

"Better get practicing her song." She says quickly, right before clicking off.

Ah, Alice. Micro-managing the lives of everyone in her world since birth. She meant well. She really did. It was obvious that she loved our family, and that family included Bella. Bella Swan. She and Alice have been friends since elementary school, when Bella's family moved to Washington from Arizona. I remember Alice's letters to me while I was away at school. They were full of Bella. But that was Alice. Alice seemed to attract people to her. Poor shy Bella swan didn't stand a chance.

I remember the two of them causing mischief during my breaks. Or rather, Alice was causing it and Bella was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like the time they were caught spying in Emmett and Irina, making out in his room. When I caught them in the hall, Alice played it off as educational research. "How else am I going to know what to do when a boy asks me to come up to his room alone, Edward?" Bella just stood there with her head down, red in the face. That was Bella, though.

Bella singing, now that was something different. I had heard her sing only a handful of times to my great regret. The first memory I have of hearing her sing is one of the most vivid memories I have had to date. I heard her before I saw her. It was totally unexplainable how walking into the music room all those years ago to the sound of her rich soulful voice has haunted me. I dream of the sound, of the look on her voice while she sang before she realized I was standing there. I have never seen someone so happy, so lost in what they were doing, as the Bella I saw in my family's music room that day. It was one of the most breathtaking things I had ever seen.

Bella on stage was interesting to behold.

********************************* Eight years earlier************************************

"Alice said she was saving us seats right up front" My mother, Esme, turned to me and whispered.

"I'm just going to wait in the lobby for Tanya and we will meet you inside", I replied while watching the door, annoyed.

"Edward Anthony, if you miss your sister and Bella perform, Alice will never let you live it down."

"I know, I know. I just don't want Tanya to get confused when she gets here." It really irritated me how Tanya was ALWAYS late. It never failed. She would waltz in, 20 minutes late and smile prettily wile apologizing profusely.

"Just make sure you don't miss it, they're going on third." My mother said shaking her head as she walked into the auditorium.

I walked to the front doors of the school to look out into the parking lot just in time to see Tanya's Audi race into the lot and pull into a handicap parking spot right up front.

She rushes up to the doors breezing inside with a huff. "Ohmygod! I'm so sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch Eddie!"

"You parked in a handicap spot Tanya."

" Oh, yeah. Well I figured we wouldn't be here that long and I didn't want to drive around for ages looking for a spot."

"Tanya, you can't park there."

"Why not? Eddie, we're only going to be here for like 20 minutes, what the big deal?" Tanya whines.

The big deal is that, that spot is for handicapped people, you know old folks and people in wheelchairs. It's not short term parking for the habitually lazy and inconvenienced." I'm starting to get angry now and it's showing in my voice and body language.

"What the hell is your problem today? If you want me to move the damn car, then I'll move the damn car!" She's starting to yell.

"You know what, I'm not going to do this now with you. It's my sister's show and I'm going to go sit down and watch her perform."

"YOU know what Eddie? I think I'm just going to go. If you really didn't want me here you didn't have to invite me." She yells as she storms through the front doors out into the parking lot.

"Fuck!" I turn and stalk toward the auditorium doors, forgetting that there is a show in progress, slam through them only to realize that Alice and Bella have just walked onto the stage. Glad that no one has noticed my perturbed entrance except a few people in the back rows, I decide I'm going to hang in the back until their done with their performance. It dawns on me that I have no clue what Alice is going to be doing as her talent. I focus on the stage and see Bella sit down at the piano and pull out some sheet music, while Alice pulls her violin case from beneath a chair set up to Bella's left. Bella runs her fingers along the keys in a quick key check for Alice and a camera flashes. Bella looks up startled and Freezes in the middle of her intro. This is awkward. Alice plays a few more bars, a fierce look of determination on her face as she silently wills Bella to look her way. Alice stops playing and slowly lowers her violin, glancing at the crowd.

She smiles at the crowd and says, "Sorry folks, a little technical difficulty here. Be with you in a second."

Alice is whispering quickly and almost silently at Bella. Bella is shaking her head, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she struggles to hold it in. Suddenly Alice takes a few steps back and starts to shift the piano on its wheeled legs so it is no longer facing entirely out at the audience. She places her chair in direct sight of Bella so they are now looking at each other. Alice smiles out at the audience again, chuckling softly. She sits back down and picks up her violin, tucking it under her chin in perfect posture.

She looks at Bella, who nods once. Bella begins her intro again, looking only at Alice, who gives her a reassuring smile. I hear Bella take a deep breath into her microphone as she starts to sing.

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

Her voice starts of shaky but by the end of the second line it is rich and sure and I am holding my breath in anticipation of her next line.

_No matter what I say or do_

_I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone_

I am stunned. The audience is silent. Alice joins her piano and vocals with her violin and the music is mesmerizing.

_You hold me without touch_

_You keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain_

The auditorium is so silent that I can hear each breath Bella takes as she sings. I realize I am not breathing and drag in a shaky breath and suddenly it dawns on me that I have been slowly making my way down the aisle toward the stage.

_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me_

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile_

_When I thought that I was strong_

_But you touch me for a little while_

_And all my fragile strength is gone_

Bella's piano skills aren't great, but with Alice's flawless violin and Bella's voice, it doesn't matter. I am standing towards the front of the auditorium at this point completely lost in the girl on stage with the curtain of long brown hair and I'm finding it hard to believe that the music coming from the stage right now is being made by High school freshmen.

_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me_

I am staring now. Staring at her and it hits me. She is beautiful. Shy awkward Bella, who cant walk on flat surfaces without falling, is beautiful. Without makeup, designer clothes or any artifice what so ever.

_I live here on my knees_

_As I try to make you see_

_That you're everything I think I need_

_Here on the ground_

_But you're neither friend nor foe_

_Though I can't seem to let you go_

_The one thing that I still know_

_Is that you're keeping me down_

_You're keeping me down_

She is looking back at me now and I am rooted to the spot unable to move, to breathe. Her eyes are locked with mine...

_You're on to me, on to me and all over_

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

The song is over and we are still staring at each other as the audience practically explodes in applause. Alice stands and bows, but Bella doesn't move. she is still sitting at her piano, breathing heavily and looking back at me. Alice walks over to her and the spell is broken. I turn around as make my way back up the aisle towards the rear stopping when I am almost to the doors leading out of the auditorium. I turn back toward the stage. She's gone and they're setting up the next act.

The moment is over and I feel empty.

My front door opens and Emmett leans his head into my doorway.

"Hey Bro, I'm back with groceries." He waggles the bags in his hands as he retreats. "I'll be in the kitchen, making a grilled cheese, I'm fucking starving!"

"Don't eat all the cheese, douche" I reply, shaking me head at his retreating back.

I can't help but wonder about tomorrow night. I haven't seen Bella in almost a year. We usually run into each other at my family's annual fourth of July Extravaganza. Last year I got called into work an hour after I arrived and had to leave, so I missed out on the festivities, and Bella.

I sit down at the piano in my living room and lift the cover. I let my finger stretch and glide over the keys, lost in thought. I wonder How Alice is going to get Bella to agree to sing. I wonder if she has changed and if she still sounds as good as she did all those years ago. Will she stand there frozen as I play? Or will she surprise me and sing loud and sure for all to hear?

I pick up the melody of the song I'll be playing for her if she agrees, Playing the campy tune slowly, absently. It isn't the sort of song I would expect her to sing. I cant imagine Bella playful and seductive. She has always been so serious and quiet. She must have changed since college. Hanging out with Alice it was bound to happen I guess. I just hope that Alice isn't forcing her to do anything against her will. Bella was always so impressionable. I wonder if Alice will give me her number so I could call her to make sure she isn't being pushed to sing? Eh, who am I kidding, I'm bot going to call her. It would be stupid to call someone you don't know just to check on them, right?

I lower the lid on the keys and push back my bench and stand. Lifting my arms above my head in a big stretch, yawning.

"Better head to bed Grandpa Edward, it's after 9 o'clock already." Emmett guffaws as he strolls through the living room n his way to his bedroom, holding a large plate, loaded with 3 rather large grilled cheese sandwiches.

"There better be some cheese left, I'm not playing with you asshole!" I retort.

"Yeah douche bag, there is still some cheese left. And I made your old wrinkly ass a sandwich and left it in the counter, don't forget to secure your dentures with some polydent before you eat though. We wouldn't want to have you choke on your chompers!"

"Hilarious! You should do stand up" I reply grabbing the sandwich on it's plate from the counter and grab a Dr. Pepper from the fridge before making my way back to my room.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah Dorkward?"

"You coming to the club tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I asked Lauren and Jessica to meet us there?"

"Really? Why?"

"Cuz you need to let loose, get laid, something. I'm tired of you moping around lately."

"Fuck you, I don't mope!"

"Yeah dick head, you do."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"No worries dude, we're gonna have fun tomorrow night. I heard Alice is gonna meet us there with Bella and some friends from work and shit, so that should be fun. And if your lucky, maybe you'll get lucky with Jessica around."

Yeah. Alice and Bella. And Jessica. Tomorrow night should be interesting to say the least. Let's just hope I can get a few hours of sleep in beforehand.

_A/N: _ok... I know you all wanted the night at the club and I promise we are getting there. I'm just laying a bit of ground work before we get these two crazy kids in the same room. The song Bella and Alice perform is Gravity by Sara Bareillis, if you don't know it, please go and find it ... it is a beautiful song and when I heard it for the first time I knew I had to sing it ... it is still one of my favorites to perform.

It certainly does seem like Edward has a very Specific idea about the type of person Bella is... do you think he will be surprised when they actually meet up again? Whats going to happen on Bella's blind date with Jasper? Will Jake's outfit be appropriately jazzy? Stay tuned for the next episode... oh crap I mean chapter...lol.. Please, leave me some reviews and let me know what you think... I'll take a few sentences... words even... even if the words are... "craptacular" and "suckish"... your reviews help me grow... leave me some love!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK here we go peeps… what you have all been waiting for… The night at the club…and Bella and Edward actually having a conversation… this is so much longer than my previous chapters so bear with me… I was going to cut it into 2 chapters but though you would all be super pissed at me for doing it… and I do live to please my readers… especially the ones that leave me reviews... hint hint...**

**I don't have links to their club outfits but for Edward you can think the details shoot pic of Rob in the white blazer… I know when I saw that pic of him I needed to take a cold shower… to clean the drool of myself and calm myself down… what can I say, he is one luscious specimen of manhood!**

**Bella's Song in this Chapter is FEVER by Peggy Lee. If you haven't heard it go youtube it… it's a classically campy song.**

**Thanks to everyone who has put the story and me on alert, you rock my world, hard! At the time I am writing this the story is still "beta-less" so please bear with the typos and grammatical issues...**

**To answer a few of your reviews until this point… yes, there are swears in this story, yes , I know that some people find that this detracts from the story itself… I'm sorry if you find it offensive… they really aren't acting much different than me and my friends acted at those ages… so yeah… I guess we were a bunch of vulgar bitches… LMAO…**

**Things I own: Enough capri sun juice pouches to last until the zombie apocalypse… and 2 broken air conditioners…**

**Things I don't: All things Twilight and any of the songs/lyrics you see in this story... **

**CHAPTER 3**

**BPOV**

I looked up into the mirror, wiping away the condensation that had collected there from my shower and pulled the towel I had wrapped around myself tighter. I take a deep, shaky breath. I think I'm going to fucking puke. I can't do this. I can't sing in front of all those people. Oh hell, let's be honest, I can't sing in front of him. Edward. Alice's extremely handsome, extremely talented, extremely intelligent older brother. Sing in front of Alice? Ok, sure. Jake? Eh, no problem! Even Alice's brother Emmett? Why not! But Edward? I don't think so. I can't even look at him without choking on my own spit. I cant figure out why he affects me this way.

OK, I have SOME idea why. Beside the fact he was a glorified Greek god, drop dead, lusciously bangable, every time he looked at me it was as if he saw something no one else did. Like he wasn't looking at me, he was looking into me. It is really nerve wracking. We have barely spoken in the years we have known each other. Just the usual polite "hey, what's up?" in passing at his family get togethers. I honestly don't know how I'm going to sing with him sitting 3 feet away from me, looking at me with those eyes. Dear god, why am I lusting after a man I barely know? He's Alice's brother and really should be off limits. I'm going out on a blind date tonight with Rose's brother tonight. I should be nervous about that. I mean, I am nervous about that.

I push my hand through my hair pulling it away from my eyes and lean closer to the mirror. Suddenly someone is banging on the door to the bathroom, making me jump.

"Shit, what?"

"Hurry the hell up in there, I'm doing the freaking potty dance out here and Alice has been pacing a hole in your floor waiting for you to finish in there so she can make you all doable and whatnot" Jake says with a laugh.

"Doable?"

"Yeah she's got a whole arsenal of tools and product in there, and I have to say myself, the dress she picked for you is smoking hot. Honey, if I could fit into a size 6, I'd kick you in the shins and take it for myself!"

"How much product are we talking about here? You know I don't wear makeup."

"Um, well, think Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality…"

"Crap."

"You nervous about tonight?"

"Yeah."

Jake moves into the room and sits on the closed toilet pulling me to sit on his lap.

"Nervous about the singing? Or about the date?

"Yup."

"Aww Bells, it won't be that bad. You're going to look hot, and sound even hotter…"

I look into his eyes and give him a small, half hearted smile. "Thanks Jakey."

"He won't even mind that you're there on a blind date with Rose's brother"

"Jake…" I push myself off of his lap, annoyed.

"You can't pull one over on me Bells, I know longing when I see it and I saw it in your eyes when Alice mentioned Edward. Have you even thought about what you're going to say to him tonight? "

"No. I have no clue what to say to him. I don't even know if I can carry on a conversation with him at all. I look at him and my tongue swells…"

"Honey, I look at him and I swell, so that's nothing new…"

"Ew, Jake. You nasty bastard."

"Hey, he is one luscious specimen of manhood. I think I need to thank his parents when I meet them. Between Him, Alice, and Emmett someone needs to tell Dr. C that he should start selling his little swimmers. That is prime baby batter right there!"

"Still, gross." I say as I walk out of the bathroom shutting Jake inside.

I stand outside my bedroom door, hesitating before e going in, afraid of what awaits me. Alice is serious about her beauty regimen. I take a deep breath and open the door, ready to face my doom.

A few hours later sees me standing in front of the full length mirror opposite my bed staring back at someone I barely recognize. Alice has out done herself. She has plucked, waxed, painted and stuffed me into a person that I am amazed is me. My long brown hair has been brushed into gentle waves down my back, resembling one of those old Hollywood movie stars. There is a light shimmery shadow on my eyes with smoky eyeliner and My lips are painted a rich red. The dress she has chosen for me is a midnight blue silk with a draped neck line and a slit on one side that runs up my left leg to mid thigh. It is beautiful and sexy and I find myself feeling surprisingly good in it. The one part of my outfit that completely frightens me are the Midnight blue silk Christian Louboutin Peep toe heels that Alice has insisted I wear to complete my look. I guess my beat up old chucks aren't really couture enough. Alice was mortified, when I even suggested it, threatening to burn them in effigy if I even thought about wearing them with her designer dress. I take a step back and teeter slightly in my heels.

"Damn woman, you are good. I'll admit that I look pretty darn spiffy, but 4 inch heels? Really? I'm going to break my neck in these!"

"Shut it Swan! You look hot, so deal with it. I'm not letting you wear your old scuffed ballet flats with the perfection that is that dress. And I swear if you look longingly at those nasty ass converse one more time, I'm going to hold you down and force you to watch as I feed them to Mrs. Axelrod's Doberman. "

Bitch. She knows I hate that dog.

I half stumble into the living room, grumbling to myself about evil pixies and death trap shoes, to find Jacob lounging on the couch in what I can only describe as the most ostentatious suit I have ever seen. He is wearing charcoal grey slacks, but they are shiny and snug and his favorite pair of pointy toed Gucci boots. He is wearing a white button down that is pulled tight across his chest and a skinny black tie and his blazer is urple. He looks handsome and trendy, and manages to make me feel like I'm under dressed in all my fancy finery. His hair is perfect and he looks ready to hit the club. Alice comes up behind him and rests her hands on his shoulder. Even with Jake sitting down on the couch, Alice could still rest her chin on the top of his head comfortably. They look god together. Alice with her petite frame, pale skin and perfectly fashionable attire and Jake with his deep russet skin and equally fashionable self would make the more adorable babies ever. If Jake didn't gag at the mention of the vagina, that is.

As I stood there looking at my two best friends, I was overwhelmed by the need to see them happy. I know they push me, and piss me the fuck off the majority of the time, but I really did love them and it would be good to see them settled and happy. Well, it would be good to see Alice settled, anyway… Jake is way too much of a man whore to settle down.

The car ride through downtown Seattle is relatively quiet. Alice decided at the last minute that she wanted to drive but that we wouldn't all fit in her Porsche 911 so she borrowed her father's Mercedes. I was surprised he didn't make her sign something before leaving the house with it after last time.

I sit quietly in the back by myself listening to her and Jake debate the merits of personal shoppers versus stylists, and zone out. I am mentally preparing myself for tonight. I am less nervous about the singing at this point and more nervous about meeting Jasper. I normally don't have an issue meeting new people, but since this is a date, my palms are a bit sweaty. I have never really been comfortable talking about myself. I don't even know what Rosalie has told him about me. I have seen his picture and he is very good looking. I wouldn't have pegged him as a psychologist if Rose hadn't told me that he did that for a living. I can only hope I don't do something embarrassing in front of him; or Edward.

We arrived at the club just after 7, only to find that Rosalie and Jasper are not here yet. The club is called Kind of Blue, which I immediately recognize as the name of a Miles Davis song. It is on the small side with intimate booths, tucked into quiet corners and some more open tables near a small platform stage, mostly populated by a large black piano and some other instruments. The decor is done up in what else, shades of blue, in rich fabrics like velvet and satin. The overall effect is intimate, rich and subtlety sexual, at least to my eyes. I look around and notice that Rosalie and Jasper haven't arrived yet. Thank God for small favors; at least I don't have to worry about making an awkward and clumsy entrance.

There are a few large round tables toward the front with signs on them and Alice tugs me by my sweaty hand towards the one closest to the piano. The sign reads "Reserved for Cullen Party" on it and Alice's grabs the sign off the table and tucks it into her purse before forcing me into a chair. I am still feeling sweaty and nervous and at this point I look around at the people sitting at the tables realizing that I will be singing for them in an hour or so. I am glad that I haven't eaten anything today, because I could totally see myself spewing chunks all over the pristine table cloth in front of me. Jake calls out to a waitress as she passes and orders up a round of drinks, getting my dirty martini order perfect (Grey Goose, extra dirty, 5 olives), while ordering passiontinis for himself and Alice.

As we are waiting for our drinks Rosalie walks in, strutting her stuff in a tight, slinky, red dress that comes to just below her knees. She looks stunning and is garnering lots of looks from the other patrons. Next to her is Jasper. He is tall, blond, well built and impossible to look away from. He has the bluest eyes I have ever seen. They stop at the table and as I look up at him I notice he is looking past me, at Alice. She is deep in conversation with a very tall, muscled man, I immediately recognize as Emmett. It has been a few years since I have seen him and he looks much bigger than I remember. Alice doesn't notice the attention she is getting from jasper, and Rosalie speaks up introducing us"

"Bella, Jasper. Jasper, Bella" she says in a very no nonsense manner.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He says with a smooth southern drawl, as he looks into my eyes with a smile.

I blush immediately as he takes my hand and lifts it to his lips. Damn, he is good.

Our drinks arrive and the waitress, noticing jasper, asks for his drink order.

"Johnny Walker, Blue, a double on the rocks" He says.

Rosalie orders a Long Island Iced Tea and sits down next to Jake, who is sipping on his Passiontini, while glancing back and forth between me and Jasper. I turn back to Jasper to find him glancing up at the stage.

"So, Bella, Rosie tells me that you will be favoring us with a song tonight."

"Yes, that is the plan. Alice's brother Edward plays piano here so she was able to set it up."

"You look nervous. Are you?"

"Um, well, yes. I am nervous, I guess. I don't sing in front of others much. I have been known to freeze up in front of others before, and I would be very embarrassed to do so tonight."

"Is it because of my being here? The blind date?"

"Honestly? Yes, a bit. To be completely honest, I'm very surprised that I am able to even talk to you like this. I normally clam up in front of new people. Yes, the whole blind date scenario has me a bit uneasy. I don't do this much. no strike that, I don't do this at all."

"Will it make you feel better if I told you that I am uneasy as well. This is the first date, blind or otherwise I have been on in quite a while. It is completely normal to feel ill at ease in new social situations. I am glad to hear that you are finding it easy to talk to me. But I guess thats a tool of my trade. It does make me a more successful doctor, when people are able to talk to me easily." He his smiling at me, his face dimpling handsomely. I like that his smile reaches his eyes. I am pleasantly surprised that I am feeling comfortable around him already. The waitress brings his and Rosalie's drinks and he lifts his glass, holding it up to the light, and swirls it around before taking a sip. He sips slowly, seemingly savoring the flavor of the alcohol in his mouth before swallowing, and sets his glass back down. He looks at me, notices my stare and smiles.

"I don't drink often. I usually end up the resident designated driver when I'm out with colleagues."

i notice he says colleagues and not friends. I am wondering about that when Alice suddenly speaks excitedly.

"Oh look, there's Edward!"

Jasper and I both turn towards Alice and see that her gaze is pointed toward the stage. I follow her line of vision and my breath catches in my throat.

He is there, walking towards the piano with another man who seems to be whispering animatedly, waving his hands around in an overly excited manner.

"Well hellooo gorgeous!" Jake says waving one of his hands in front of his face in the universal hand signal for HOT DAMN." Holy fuck Alice, Your brother is fucking smoking hot!"

"Um, yeah, thanks for that Jake" She replies.

He is smoking hot. Standing in front of the piano with his head down talking to who looks to be one of the musicians, he is wearing a fitted baby blue dress shirt and snug black trousers that make me wish he would turn around so I could see the back of him and what I know from past experience, is the most delicious looking ass I have ever seen on a man. He has on a white dinner jacket to finish off the look. His hair is combed back off his face and under the lights of the stage is almost glowing bronze. His perfect jawline and cheeks are covered in a light dusting of hair and it makes his lips look even more plump and delicious than I thought possible. I never though five o'clock shadow was sexy before, but on Edward, it makes me think of waking up in his bed, and wanting to feel it scraping softly on my cheeks, or my breasts. I shake my head, surprised at how sexual, the tone of my thoughts about him are. Maybe my roommates are right; it has been too long since the last time I had sex.

Just then he looks up, noticing Alice. He smiles at her, his gorgeous green eyes lit with amusement. She gets up from her chair and makes her way over to him.

"So that is Alice's brother?" Jasper says thoughtfully.

"Yeah," I reply, "that's Edward."

Jasper looks at me curiously before turning toward Alice and Edward, who are speaking to each other quietly, heads bent. Edward lifts his head and looks at me, our eyes meeting, my breath catching in my throat. He looks at Alice again briefly before looking back towards me. Our eyes meet and hold. I can't breath. I can't make out the expression on his face, but now Alice is saying something to him that has him shaking his head, breaking eye contact with me again.

I look back toward Jasper who is still looking at the stage, and Alice.

"Good looking family" he says.

"Yes, they are. You should see their parents. It is a crime to have that many pretty people in one family."

He chuckles, "Alice is a fashion designer, Rosalie tells me."

"Yes, she made this dress" I tell him, smoothing my hand down my leg.

He looks me over from chest to ankle slowly. I know that I should feel self conscious, but I don't. His gaze is not sexual, it is almost clinical and I wonder suddenly if he finds me lacking.

"It is beautiful," he says softly. "you are beautiful."

"Thanks, all Alice's handiwork I assure you. I am more comfortable in jeans and a T-shirt"

"You would be just as lovely in sweats Bella. You are a very attractive woman, never doubt that." He replies, making me wonder if he is able to read my mind. He is looking at Alice again. I guess I'm not the only one lured by the supremely gorgeous Cullens tonight. This night just end well after all. For a few of us at least. I look from Alice to Jasper and back again, a plan starting to form in my head.

Alice is waving from the stage trying to get my attention. I turn to Jasper and excuse myself before getting up and starting the short walk to the stage towards Alice and Edward.

"Bella, Edward wanted to make sure that you were cool with singing tonight. He seems to think that I am forcing you to do this tonight."

I look over at him to find him gazing at me intently.

"I'm fine, really." I say, unable to look at him for more than a moment.

"I just wanted to be sure that this is what you wanted." He says quietly, forcing my eyes back to his with the sound of his voice. He sounds almost worried.

"I want to sing with you… I mean … while you play the piano... I mean..."

Alice chuckles, "He gets it Bella. See Edward? She's cool. Now can I get back to my table? Emmett just walked in and I want to say hi. Who are those women with him? They look like strippers! Ew! Emmett…"

She is already walking away leaving me standing there next to Edward.

"It's good to see you again Bella." he starts slowly.

"Oh, um, you too Edward. Alice tells me that you've been playing here regularly?"

"Well' not regularly, but I do play sometimes on Friday nights. I met Laurent, the owner, at the hospital last year, when he came in with a broken hand" He nods toward the man he was talking to earlier. "he needed someone to cover for him while he recovered and I mentioned that I played bait, so he asked me to stop by and play. I did, and ended up covering for him for the eight weeks he was recovering. Now I just play whenever I feel the urge, and he is cool with that."

This is the longest conversation I have ever had with him and I don't want it to end.

"Alice tells me that you are here on a date with Rosalie's brother"

I could fucking kill Alice. Kill her the fuck dead. Then revive her and kill her again. "Yeah, he seems like a nice guy. I think he is more interested in Alice though. He keeps staring at her." I say thoughtfully.

"His loss then." he says, then immediately tries to correct himself. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with Alice, but if I was on a date with you, I wouldn't be wasting my time staring at other women."

I look up into his eyes, biting my bottom lip, wondering how to respond to that. Just then we hear in a loud booming voice, "wuz up bitches!"

Emmett. And he is walking up to us with the women that Alice called strippers. They do kind of look like the get down with the pole a bit. The one hanging on Emmett's arm, obviously a bottle blond with big fake boobs and a too short skirt, and the other, with brown hair that has seen one to many perms in a really tight dress that leaves nothing to the imagination. Even the color of it, electric blue, screams come fuck me in the alley for 20 bucks. The one in the blue dress is looking at Edward expectantly. They aren't ugly women, just a bot obvious in their intentions. It is awkward and Imo finding it difficult to stand here, feeling like a fifth wheel.

"Hey Emmett, Lauren" he nods at bottle blond, "Jessica, how are you?" He addresses super perm. She smiles broadly, smoothing her hand over her frizzy hair.

"Hey Eddie" she says and I cringe slightly at the obviously familiar nickname, recalling the last person I heard use that name. Tanya, Edward's bitchy and snooty ex-girlfriend.

She looks at me, giving me a once over and obviously dismissing me once she's done.

Emmett speaks up. "I'm sorry ladies, this is Bella, my sister Alice's room mate and best friend. Bella this is Lauren and Jessica. Bella is going to be singing for us tonight."

"Nice to meet you both." I say.

"Well, we should get back to the table and order some drinks. Eddie, I'm looking forward to tonight. Maybe we could have a few drinks after your done here for the night." She finished and walks away, her hips swaying in an excessively sexual manner.

"Well," I start, "I think I'm going to go and finish my drink. It was great talking to you Edward. Please give me a nod when we are getting close to when you want me to sing" I start to walk away and he catches me by the elbow.

"Bella. Wait." He says, running his hands through his hair. He looks like he wants to say something to me but is holding it back. He shakes his head after a moment.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Um, I just want to let you know that you are up after my break. Ill play for a while then take a set break and then come get you after my break is through. Is that OK?"

"Yeah. That's cool" I say as I turn away, walking back toward my table.

I cant believe I though things were going well. I'm so stupid. I am obviously not the type of girl he is into, if the looks and behavior of Jessica is any indication. He must like women who are more assertive and forward. I don't know if I could ever be that way with a guy, especially Edward. I mean she was throwing herself at him. That is not me. I sit back down at the table and notice Alice is at the table next to us arguing with Emmett. I turn to Jasper and ask,

"What's going on there?" nodding towards Alice.

"I don't really know, but I think it has to do with the two ladies he showed up here with. Apparently, she knows them and is less than pleased to see them with Emmett. She has been in a fury since he walked in with them."

"Yes, well, I gathered from the introductions I received over there that they are Emmett and Edwards… um… dates for the evening."

"Hmm, interesting." He answers mysteriously.

"What?" I ask, taking the bait.

"Well, it just seems that from what I was witnessing on that stage that Edward is interested in you, not to mention the fact that my sister has been actively ignoring Emmett since he got here. I had the impression that the couplings tonight were going to end somewhat differently." He replies.

So he noticed that I was interested in Edward. Or Rather, that Edward seemed interested in me. I think he's dead wrong on that count but, two could play this game.

"I think you are mistaken about Edwards interest. And it seems to me that a certain Psychologist has had trouble keeping his eyes off a certain annoying little pixie tonight as well."

Ah, well," He Stammers, for the first time looking uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Bella."

"Don't be. She is beautiful, and most men naturally prefer her more open nature to mine."

"Don't sell yourself short Bella. You are everything a man could possibly hope to have in a woman"

"Just not you…" I say, half jokingly.

"Bella… I… "

"Jasper, take a fucking chill pill. I'm just kidding. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not feeling it here either. I mean your total hotness and a great guy, but not for me, you know?"

He looks toward the stage where Edward is now sitting at the piano, flexing his fingers, ready to start his first song. For a moment, I am lost, watching his hands as he lays them over the keys, bringing forth the most amazing music.

Jasper clears his throat, bringing my attention back to him.

"Yes, I can see that you are more attracted to the brooding artistic type. Just be careful." He says, nodding his head slightly in the direction of Emmett's table, and Jessica. "one can only hope that he appreciates the kind of woman you are. But if thats the way his tastes run, (he again looks in Jessica's direction), I don't have high hopes for him."

"You are very sweet Jasper. How would you like to get to know my room mate a little better?"

"What did you have in mind Bella?"

"Well, Jasper…" I begin as I lean in close to him whispering, "It goes a little something like this…"

I spend the next 40 minutes or so sipping my martini, and drawing both Alice and Jasper into conversation. Alice easily takes the bait, eagerly chatting up Jasper. It seems like this is going easier than I had thought it would.

Jake and Rose are huddled together, bitching about Emmett and the two skanks he showed up with. Jake is catting it up about their lack of basic fashion sense.

"I mean who wears pearls with bright blue? And ohmygod… her dress is like skin tight, talk about some serious camel toe, I didn't even think that was possible in a dress!"

Rosalie is snorting and laughing loudly while staring at the other table. Bottle blond, I mean Lauren, notices and whispers something to Jessica before getting up and heading towards the ladies room. I suddenly feel like a fifth wheel again, out of place amongst my own friends, and let my focus wander back to the man at the piano.

He is still playing. Its beautiful. Watching his face and he is lost in his music is mesmerizing and I find that I cant look away. He is finishing his song now and he is suddenly looking at me. I feel like I have just intruded on something personal. He stands and takes a quick bow telling the audience he will be back after a quick break.

His eyes never leave mine as he walks toward me.

Sooner than I would like he is met by Jessica, who pulls him off towards the bar to get a drink.

I turn back to my friends, and pick up my drink finishing it, noticing that at some point the waitress has already brought another. I pull the olive packed pick out of the glass and pop two of them into my mouth, savoring the salty, alcohol laden taste of them, chewing slowly. I take a deep pull from my drink and set the glass back down.

"Whoa lady, slow on down with that. You wont be able to walk to et stage if you keep going like that, much less sing on it." Jasper says to me with a cautious smile.

"Just need a little liquid courage is all Jasper. I'll be fine" I Reply, picking up the glass again. I notice that Jessica is back at her table and Edward is no where to be found. I take a final sip of my drink and stand, wobbling unsteadily on my very high heels. I steady myself on the table, receiving questioning looks from my friends.

"I think I'm gonna step outside for a minute and get some fresh air before it's time to sing" I say.

Jake looks at me nervously, "Bells, you want me to come with?"

"No Jacob, I'm fine. I just need a minute to collect myself before I start. Ill be back in a second" I say, walking towards the front door do the club.

I step out into the humid night. It had gotten cooler and I am regretting the fact that Alice has put me into a dress tonight that made it impossible for me to wear a bra. I cross my arms over my chest as I notice that a few people have come outside to smoke and I move away from them to get more privacy. I sit down on one of the old wooden benches in front of the club and rest my elbows on my knees, chin in my hands.

"It's gotten chilly out tonight." Someone says from directly in front of me. Edward. I see his shoes, and slowly let my gaze raise until I'm looking at his stunningly handsome face, bathed in the street light and smoke from his cigarette. I cross my arms across my chest again straightening up.

He smiles at me knowingly and takes another drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah, it is a bit nippy tonight"

"You don't have to do this you know"

I takes me a minute to realize that he is talking about singing and I answer," I want to. I need to get out of my comfort zone and do something fun for a change. Alice is always telling me that I should be more spontaneous and lively. And I cant think of anything that makes me feel more alive than singing."

He sits down next to me tossing away his smoke. I can smell the cigarettes and some kind of alcohol on his breath and find it is a much more erotic scent that I thought it would be. He leans slightly closer to me, his eyes capturing mine.

"I can think of a few things that make me feel more alive than performing…"

I blush bright red at his statement, letting my gaze fall to his mouth. I want him to lean forward and kiss me. I want to feel his lips, his tongue in my mouth stroking mine.

"I didn't really mean it like that." I reply.

"I know, but even small, seemingly unimportant conversations, such as this one, can serve to remind us the we are indeed among the living. Dont you find this…" He leans a fraction of an inch closer. The distance is noticeable to me. "… stimulating?"

I can feel his breath on my face, the heat coming off of his body, he is so close to me. Heaven help me if I don't break out in goose bumps, my nipples getting hard at his close proximity.

The martinis I drank must be making me bolder, I lean forward a little willing him to come closer, to read my mind, and kiss me.

He lifts his hand and softly strokes his finger along my jaw. I still can't speak. My heart is beating so fast as he leans in, my eyes flutter closed. His lips softly brush against mine and the feeling is electric. I raise my hand slowly to the lapel of his jacket and hold onto him, as he moves in closer, his lips molding against mine. I reach my other hand up to his chest and inch closer to him, his hands still framing my face.

"Hey bells!" I hear Jake exclaim from behind us. Edward and I jump apart like two high school kids caught necking on their parent's couch. Jake stops in his tracks and looks at me apologetically.

"Um I think I better get back in. See you in 5 Bella?" Edward says awkwardly, while roughly tugging his hand through his hair. He gets up from the bench and without looking my way again, walks toward the club.

"Shit Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't even realize he was out here with you."

"It's OK Jake. It was nothing. Just chatting."

Bella, you must be blind, that didn't look like nothing to me. He was looking at you like you were something to eat!"

Oh thank you baby Jebus, he didn't see that kiss.

"I don't think so Jake. We were just talking."

Jake looks pointedly at my chest, "Yeah, well if he saw what I'm seeing I really shouldn't be surprised by the look he was giving you. Babe, your headlights are totally on high beam right now."

I laugh and cover my breasts with my hands jokingly.

"Bells, if I ever decided t get some boobies, id totally want them to be just like yours."

"Ah, jake Rosalie's are nicer than mine" I say, swatting him in the arm.

"Bella, Rosalie no doubt has a nice pair and they are certainly big enough, but yours are perfect, I know cuz I've seen you both topless." he says nonchalantly waving his hand as he walks back into the club.

Jake always knows how to make me laugh. We walk back to my chair, noticing that my glass is still empty, Jasper must have told the waitress not to bring me another. The cool air outside has sobered me slightly and I feel the need to have another. I look around for our waitress, who is nowhere to be found. Jasper is still in conversation with Alice and I see that his glass has recently been refilled. What the hell I think as I reach over and pick up his glass, sniffing it before raising it to my lips. Jasper and Alice notice this and look up at me questioningly.

"Bella, I wouldn't if I were you.." he says, reaching for the glass.

"I'm a big girl jasper." I tip the glass back and take a healthy gulp of the amber liquid. It burns going down, but my chest is immediately warm. It tastes good. I'm surprised. I notice then that Edward is back at his piano. He adjusts the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Kind of Blue Cafe. Tonight we have a special treat. A friend of mine is going to favor us with a song. So sit back and enjoy the sultry voice of Miss Bella Swan."

Everyone is looking at me as I stand and smooth my hands down the front of my dress. There is polite applause and Rosalie wolf whistles in my direction. I focus on getting to the piano without tripping. One foot in front of the other, I make my way to the piano and am shocked that I made it there in one pice. Edward nods toward the microphone, giving me an encouraging smile.

"You ready Bella?" he asks softly.

I nod, unable to speak. I swallow and take a deep shaky breath.

"I'm going to loop through the intro, feel the music and just jump in when you feel comfortable and ready. You can do this." He says holding my gaze with his.

He begins the intro, and I find myself watching him as he plays. He is right. I can do this.

_never know how much I love you_

_never know how much I care_

_when you put your arms around me_

_I give you fever that's so hard to bare_

_you give me fever_

_when you kiss me _

_fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever_

_In the morning_

_Fever all through the night_

After the first verse I am no longer nervous. I find my self looking toward the piano and Edward, only to find him looking back at me. His expression is unreadable, watching me sing.

_Sun lights up the day time_

_moon lights up the night_

_I light up when you call my name_

_and you know i'm gonna treat you right_

I cant look away from him now. I am singing to him.

_you give me fever_

_when you kiss me _

_fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever_

_In the morning_

_Fever all through the night_

His eyes are closed and he's still playing, not missing a beat. I look away toward the audience to see my friends sitting at our table, shocked. Alice is smiling widely, giving me thumbs up. Rosalie is sitting there looking smug and Jake is looking at Edward curiously. The most hilarious look of all is from Emmett at the other table with Lauren and Jessica. He is staring at me open mouthed, while Lauren and Jessica look at each other sullenly.

_Everybody's got the fever_

_That is something you all know_

_Fever isn't such a new thing_

_Fever start long ago_

_Romeo love Juliet_

_Juliet she felt the same_

_When he put his arms around her_

_He said Julie baby your my flame_

_Now give me fever_

_When were kissing_

_Fever with that flame in you_

_Fever_

_I'm a fire_

_Fever yeah I burn for you_

_Captain smith and pocahontas_

_had a very mad affair_

_When her daddy tried to kill him_

_She said daddy oh don't you dare_

The key keeps changing with each verse and I find that I'm really getting into this. My hips are swaying slightly and I walk over to where Edward is playing and sit next to him on the bench, singing the chorus directly to him, camping it up.

_He gives me fever_

_With his kisses _

_fever when he holds me tight_

_Fever _

_I'm his misses_

_Daddy won't you treat him right_

I stand up and move toward the audience, running my hand through Jake's hair as I pass him. I tug gently on Jasper's tie. He clears his throat as Alice looks on amused.

_Now you listened to my story_

_Here's the point that I have made_

_Chicks were born to give you fever_

_Be it fair and have a sense of game _

_They give you fever_

_when you kiss them _

_Fever if you really learned_

_Fever_

_Till you sizzling_

_But what a lovely way to burn _

_But what a lovely way to burn _

_But what a lovely way to burn _

_But what a lovely way to burn _

I finish the song, breathing heavily as I turn off the mic. Edward is staring at me again. I put the mic down on the piano and smile.

"thanks, Edward. That was fun."

"Yeah, Bella..."

Jessica is standing in front of us now, and I am a little more than slightly annoyed.

"Not bad Bella." She says politely.

"Thanks." I say. She has already dismissed me and is leaning toward Edward, giggling about going to get a drink. He smiles at her, nodding and she leaves.

"Bella…"

"Yes, Edward?"

"You did great. Amazing. You have quite the voice, although I knew that already…" he says and I'm blushing again.

"Thank you Edward."

Alice runs up to us and stands next to me bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"We are all gonna go hit another club. Edward you game?"

"Alice, I cant." He replies.

"Really? Laurent wont let you off early? Let me go talk to him"

"Alice, no. I mean that Emmett is waiting for me. We are going out after this." He answers her, looking at me almost apologetically.

Alice looks at Edward, then me, her gaze finally resting on Emmett's table. Emmett is mooning at Rose, while Lauren is trying to refocus his attention by leaning her big fake plastic boobs on his arm while whispering in his ear. Interestingly enough Rosalie notices this and scowls in his general direction. Something is going on there. Ill have to dig deeper into those two later. I pull my focus back on Alice and Edward.

"Yes, because you will have so much more fun with the skank sisters that with us. Come on Bella, tell Edward that he should come with us."

"Alice, I don't think…" I begin, interrupted by the sound of a crash, and someone shrieking loudly.

We all turn toward Emmett's table and see Lauren standing nose to nose with Rosalie, who is standing tall, with her empty drink glass in her hand. Lauren is furious and shaking, standing there covered in what I am now guessing is the remainder of Rosalie's drink. Geez, where has my attention been tonight? What the hell is going on with Emmett and Rosalie. She is usually such a calm person, what the hell did Emmett do to make her react to his date this way?

Alice is standing in between them now, trying to hold onto Rose, keeping her from starting an all out bar brawl. Emmett turns to Jessica, ordering her to take Lauren home, and she does so scowling at Rosalie as she grabs Lauren's purse and takes her by the arm, leading her toward the front door.

Hmm, well there goes Edward's date for the night. Rosalie stalks off in the direction of the back of the club into the employee lounge at Alice's urging. Emmett is standing there dumbfounded, unable to speak. Alice leans in and says something to him that has him nodding and leaving in the same direction that Rose took not a moment before.

Edward and I walk over to Jake, Alice and Jasper.

Alice says to Edward, "So you were saying? Looks like your date is suddenly unavailable, how bout that club?"

"Alice, your friend is in the back probably crying or breaking something, and your thinking about clubbing?"

"Calm down Edward, Emmett will drive Rosalie home. Jake, Jasper, Bella and I want to go out and have a few more drinks to lighten the mood…"

"Actually Alice," I begin, "I think I'd just like to head home myself"

"Oh, well… then… Edward, why don't you bring Bella home since your an even bigger party pooper than she is…"

"That's ok… I don't want to inconvenience Edward if he has other plans, ill just take a cab home."

"Nonsense Bella! I'm not gonna let you take a 35 minute drive with some random cab driver."

"Really Bella, its no big deal. Ill give you a ride home. Let me go let Laurent know I'm leaving and ill be right back." Edward says as he walks away.

"What the hell Alice?" I say as soon as he is out of ear shot.

"What? You think I'm stupid? The two of you have been looking longingly at each other all night. Listen, I know you. Just talk to him on the ride home and get to know each other. No big deal, right?"

"Alice, I'm not sure what you're trying to do here but…"

"I know you Bells, you like him. He is my brother, and you are my best friend. I just want you two to get to know each other. No pressure here, I mean it, OK?"

Edward is back now, and he has my bag in his hand.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"Yeah just let me say good night to Jsper and Jake."

I hug jasper and wish him luck with Alice at the club. He gives me a friendly smile and wishes the same for my drive home. Jake is less secretive in his thoughts. Looking at Edward and back at me before telling me and I quote" Remember kids, no glove, no love!" while winking lewdly at me. Fucking Jake.

I walk back toward Edward, who places his hand on the small of my back as we make our way toward the exit. I shiver that the feel of his hand on my back, regardless of how innocuous the gesture is.

No big deal. Yeah, right.

**A/N: So kids… what did you think? What's going to happen on their ride back to Bella's place? Did Jake really not see that kiss? Stay tuned peeps… **

**I'm not sure if I'm going to do the next chapter in EPOV or stay with Bella for a while… Leave me some sweet sweet review love and let me know how you want it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story, while not many, the reviews I do receive mean the world to me. You are helping me to grow as a writer and I appreciate that. I have had 832 hits for my story so far, but only 28 reviews … Don't you love me? lol… anyhoo … leave me a few words of encouragement … tell me I'm crap … something … anything… **

**I am so glad you enjoyed club night … we will see soon if Jake really did see that kiss and if Edward and Bella can get through a 35 minute car ride unscathed… **

**Things I own: A fridge full of soy milk, and a recipe for the most kick-ass herb butter ever…**

**Things I don't: Twilight and any of it's characters… **

**CHAPTER 4**

**EPOV**

I placed my hand on the small of her back to lead her out to the car and as soon as my hand touches her body I feel the same electrical charge I did when our lips met earlier tonight. My entire body feels like a live wire. I have been rock hard since that kiss and it didn't get any better listening to her sing tonight. Now I have to sit in an enclosed space with her for the better part of an hour and will myself not to touch her.

I can tell that she has had one too many drinks tonight by the way she is wobbling slightly in her heels on the way to my car, and I reach my hand out to hold onto her elbow in an attempt to steady her as we cross the gravel covered lot. It has gotten even cooler out since the last time we were outside and she crosses her arms over her chest in a feeble attempt to hide her hardened nipples from my view. Little did she know that her attempt to do so was futile. It was impossible not to see the effect I had on her both now and earlier. I haven't been able to get the vision of her flushed face and moist swollen lips from my mind.

I never planned to kiss her. She was my sisters best friend and therefore should have been "off-limits" to me, but it didn't keep me from wanting her. I can't help but relive the feeling of her skin under my hands as I touched her face, the feeling of her small hand fisted in the lapel of my jacket as our lips moved against each other. I had wanted to pull her closer to me, to press our bodies together and feel her against me. Damn her cock blocking friend!

We reach my car and I hear a low chuckle from beside me.

"What?"

"A Volvo? Really?"

"What's wrong with driving a Volvo?"

"Nothing … if your a grandpa…"

"Very funny Bella…"

"I thought so…"

"… but I'd watch it if I were you … one more knock on the Volvo and you may need to find yourself another ride." I say laughingly, as I look down into her smiling face.

She is so adorable when she is being a smart ass.

"Stupid, shiny Volvo owner." Bella mumbles, as she reaches past me to open her car door and slide into her seat.

I give her a cocky smirk before closing her door behind her and moving to my side of the car. I snap my seat belt into place and start the car as I turn to her.

"Seat belt, please."

"Yes, grandpa."

"Funny, you weren't saying that a little over an hour ago..."

"Maybe I like older men…" she says, slightly flustered.

I chuckled softly. She is grasping at straws now. I can tell that she is taken aback at my reference to our kiss earlier, like she didn't expect me to bring it up; to pretend it didn't happen. No such luck. It took all my strength not to unbuckle her seat belt, pull her into my lap, and kiss her until neither of us could breathe, but I didn't want to scare her either. She was just starting to feel comfortable around me and I didn't want to ruin it.

I turn onto the highway and it is dark and totally deserted at this time of night. She is suddenly very quiet. It seems, our moment of ease has passed and we are back to being awkward around each other. I drive silently for a few minutes, wracking my brain for something to talk about to break the uncomfortable silence that has settled over the last 10 minutes.

"So…" I began.

"Yes?"

"You were amazing tonight..."

"Um, thanks… I think I can attribute some of my performance to the martinis I downed before I went on." She answered jokingly.

"You underestimate your talent."

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the song. Thanks for allowing me to horn in on your set. You really are an amazing pianist"

"Thanks. Do you still play?" I ask, remembering her talent show performance all those years ago.

"Um, not so much lately. I don't really have access to a piano, so its hard to practice and keep up with it. I'm much better with my guitar."

"Guitar? You play?"

"You sound so shocked."

"Not shocked. Surprised maybe. I also play the guitar"

"Why am I not surprised? Is there anything you can't do? Your a doctor, a classically trained pianist, gorgeous, you play guitar … can you dance? Because thats really all you need to be the perfect man…"

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Geez, you would focus on that point, wouldn't you?"

I chose not to respond to her last statement.

"How long have you been playing guitar?"

She pauses for a moment. "A few years. I started right out of high school. Went I started college, I lost my access to the high school's piano and I had to find a way to get my music fix in. A friend had this old acoustic sitting in her dorm room, collecting dust, and offered it to me. So, I taught myself to play. I'm not great, but I can play well enough to get through most easier songs. What about you? How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was 15 years old. I went through a phase where I saw the piano as such a chore. It wasn't a hard instrument, but everyone had such high expectations of me. I wanted to make music that was more free and organic. Joke was on me though… I spent more time learning and practicing the guitar than I ever did playing the piano. I guess piano music was just more second nature to me. Kind of like the way singing is to you. You have the most amazingly enthralling voice."

She is blushing again and biting her bottom lip, unable to look at me.

"I don't know what to say, other than thank you. "

"I'm just being honest. I have heard lots of people sing at the club in the past few years, but your voice, combined with your natural stage presence, is just so great to watch, and easy to get lost in. You really should come back and sing again sometime. I'm sure Laurent would love to have you."

"That really means alto coming from someone as talented as you." She laughs nervously. "look at us. Co-presidents of the mutual admiration club"

I pull off the highway and she gives me some more directions. In just another moment we are turning down her street and I am disappointed that our ride is over so soon. I wasn't ready to let her go just yet, I felt like we were just getting to know each other.

"My place is just up ahead on your right."She says pointing toward a row of brownstones."

"I feel so bad that I haven't been to visit Alice here yet. I am such a horrible brother."

"No worries, we have only been here for 6 months. Our parents haven't even had the chance to see it yet. It is a great place though. The downstairs neighbor is this little old lady. She is constantly baking for us and lecturing Alice and I about Jake living with us without being married. If she only knew. She means well though. She has this massive Great Dane, she named Tiny. He gets super excited every time he sees me."

I pulled up to the front of the house and turn off the car, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Thanks for the ride home. I'm sorry you got stuck with driving me home."

"I wouldn't call it stuck."

"I would."

"Bella, if I didn't want to drive you, I wouldn't have."

"Oh, well thanks. I appreciate it."

I get out of the car and step onto the side walk. Bella looks at me, surprised.

"You don't have to walk me to the door."

"My mother would never forgive me if I didn't make sure you got in ok. This may not be the worst neighborhood, but I did promise Alice I would make sure you got home safe and sound."

Just then I saw some commotion out of the corner of my eye. A Short older lady was opening the front door as we walked up the steps. Wrestling with a long woven leash.

"Tiny! No! Stop!" she yelled franticly.

The next moment was a blur. The old lady struggled to hold onto the leash as a large dog fought to get free. Whoever thought to name this dog Tiny, had a really wacky sense of humor. The look of shock on Bella's face, in any other situation would have been comical. The dog, finally tugging the leash free from the old lady's grasp bounded toward Bella, who was just reaching the top of the stairs, barked enthusiastically before jumping up and into Bella. Bella unprepared for the force of the dog's body careening into hers, was jolted backwards. Without anything to stop her, she fell backwards down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. I ran down the stairs to her side, leaning over her, and brought my face close to hers, frantically checking to see if she was OK.

"Bella! Bella? Are you OK? Sweetheart, talk to me!"

I was starting to freak out just a bit over the fact that she wasn't answering me. I reached out and gingerly started feeling her head for injuries, without lifting her off the ground. I knew better than to move her before making sure she didn't have any back or neck injuries and I couldn't confirm as she wasn't opening her eyes. Her neighbor was behind me wringing her hands, trying to control the dog. I told her it might be better if she brought the dog inside and turned back to Bella.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Answer me baby, let me know your OK."

She groaned aloud, coming to.

"Bella?"

Her eyes opened slowly.

"E-Edward?" She began slowly.

"I'm here Bella. Don't move just yet, I want to make sure that your neck and back are OK before you try."

"Is Mrs. Axelrod OK? She didn't fall down the stairs, did she? Tiny didn't get away, did he?"

"Bella, everyone is OK. Your neighbor is worried about whether your doing alright. Relax and let me examine you."

My hands were shaking as I reached out and placed them on either side of her face and slid them slowly behind her head to feel for bumps. Bella was silent and looking at me intently as I slid my hands softly down to test her neck muscles.

"Can you turn your head for me?"

She didn't answer, but turned her head to the right, as I continued to feel her neck and head, and then to the left. I bent down lower, my face incredibly close to hers, testing a bump I located on the back of her head.

"Does this hurt terribly?" I whisper, my breath fanning across her face as my eyes held hers.

"I'm OK Edward. I can turn my head and even lift it. Can I sit up yet? The ground is cold."

"Yes, let's get you up slowly."

She lifted her head slowly, and I slid my hands behind her again to assist her in sitting up. Once she was in an up right sitting position, I reluctantly let my hands fall from her shoulders.

"See? Much better Edward. I'm doing better."

I looked down at her. I saw her dress was ripped and dirty. Her knee was scraped and bleeding and starting to bruise. She had a massive bump on the back of her head and she had just woken up from being unconscious. She was not fine, but I had the feeling she was going to fight my next suggestion.

"Bella, I really think I should take you to the emergency room to get checked out."

"No, Edward, I'm fine, really."

"You could have a concussion. You should have your head checked out"

"You're not the first person to suggest that one Edward."

I chuckled. She was well enough to make jokes, but I was still worried.

"See? I still have a sense of humor. A bad one, but its there none the less. Would a person with a concussion be able to crack crappy jokes?"

"Alright, no emergency room. Bot only on one condition."

"Edward, to avoid the ER I'd grant you just about anything."

I smirked. "Oh Bella, you really shouldn't have said that."

"Oh? And just what is this condition of yours?" she asked me, sounding nervous.

"Bella, I just want to sit with ow for a while to make sure your feeling ok. Since Alice isn't home and you refuse to go to the hospital, that is."

Bella blushed. She was so beautiful when she blushed.

"Sure Edward, you can come up."

Bella started to lift herself off of the ground, to stand, and grabbed my arm to catch herself from dropping back down to the ground.

"Bella, let me help you" I said, sweeping my hand behind her knees, lifting her up into my arms.

She felt so right in my arms. She was small and warm despite the coolness of the night air. I shifted her slightly before climbing the front steps of her brownstone. She told me that she was on the second floor and we started up the hall stairs to her front door. Bella rummaged in her small bag for her keys, producing them in short order.

I got her door opened and walked in with her still in my arms, turning to shut the door behind us, with one hand while she clung to my neck. I stood just inside the door, holding her as I looked around her and Alice's apartment. Their living room took up most of the space and a large dinning table separated it from the kitchen, which was on the small side with a long row cabinets and a center island. Where the living room was decorated in a minimalist style with an Asian flair that screamed Alice, the kitchen looked cluttered and lived in. Almost all the available counter space was covered in kitchen gadgets. Someone liked to cook. Judging from the names on the appliances, like Kitchenaid and Cuisenart, they most likely did it well. You don't drop 500 bucks on what looked to be a custom painted stand mixer unless you knew what to do with it.

I must have been standing there looking around for longer than I thought because Bella suddenly cleared her throat to get my attention.

"Edward, you could put me down now. I'll even give you a tour if you want."

I looked down at her, smiling, as I walked her over to the couch and placed her on it.

"Do you have a first aid kit or some peroxide and some cotton balls? I'd like to clean up a few of these cuts."

"Um, yeah. In the bathroom down the end of that hall." She said pointing to a narrow all opposite a large bookshelf. "There should be a kit under the sink."

I walked down the hall, noticing that there were 2 doors on the right side of the hallway that I suspected were bedrooms. I reached the door to the bathroom, and entered, feeling up the wall, searching for a light switch. Finally finding one I made my way to the sink. This bathroom was huge, and totally unexpected in an apartment I wouldn't have called large in the first place. If this was the size of the bathroom, I wonder what the size of the bedrooms were. I opened the cabinet below the sink and extracted a large, traffic cone orange case. It had the words, FIRST AID, in large white letters in the front. This case was big enough that you wouldn't have been able to carry it on a plane, if such a thing was allowed. OK, so maybe I was exaggerating a bit, but it was a pretty large first aid kit, and it was heavy. I shifted it in my grip as I turned the bathroom light off and made my way back down the hall to where Bella was still sitting on the couch.

"This has to be the largest first aid kit I have ever seen; and I'm a doctor, so that's saying something" I say, with a laugh. I found it so easy to joke with her.

She was blushing again as she answered, "Yeah, it was my Dad's idea of a joke as a housewarming gift when I moved away from home. I'm kind of a klutz, if you hand't noticed."

"I noticed no such thing." I say, trying to keep a straight face. "Now let me take a look at your knee."

I knee down by her feet and open the case that I had set on her coffee table and start to remove the things I would need to clean her cuts. I open the bottle of peroxide and pour a small amount onto a piece of cotton, before bringing it to her knee. She doesn't flinch at all, and I look up at her curiously.

"What? I have a high threshold for pain. Like I told you, I am klutzy, so I have been known to hurt myself kind of often."

I say nothing, instead go back to softly swiping her scraped knee with the cotton. I place my free hand behind her knee to keep her leg in place while I am wiping delicately. Beneath my hand, her skin is warm and smooth. It feels like silk and I want nothing more than to slide my hand up her leg and grab her naked hips to pull her down on top of me. Shit, I was hard. If just touching her knee turned me hard as granite, I could only imagine what would happen when I touched her naked breasts, or her ass, good god that ass. I wanted to feel it in my hands, round and firm as I brought her down on my...

I shake my head slightly, trying to regain my focus on the task at hand. I needed to stop thinking of Bella that way, which was hard to do when my hands her on her naked skin. I needed move away from her and regain my composure or I was going to end up doing something stupid. She was hurt, for fucks sake.

I looked up to see her staring at my hand, holding her leg. Her breath was coming in short puffs. Our eyes met, and I reached behind me and set down the cotton. She moistened her bottom lip with her tongue and leaned forward slightly. Her eyes were glazed with what looked like desire and a brief glance down confirmed it. Her nipples were hard beneath her dress, the lack of undergarments making it impossible to hide her aroused state. While I felt gratified that I want the only one that was affected by our proximity, it wasn't helping my self control. I didn't want to take advantage of her, she was my sister's roommate and best friend.

"Bella, I…"

"Edward…" she began as she reached out a hand and placed it on my shoulder.

I don't know who moved first. Maybe she leaned in, maybe I moved closer, in any case, the next thing I knew, my lips were on hers and her hands were in my hair.

This kiss wasn't gentle. Where our first kiss was soft and almost nonexistent, this one was full of passion and intent. My left hand still holding her knee, I leaned into her as she sat and braced my hand behind her on the sofa, her legs shifting as I moved in between them, still kneeling on the floor in front of her. Our lips moving against each other, her hands tightening in my hair, scratching my scalp, as she held me tightly to her. I could feel her hardened nipples against my chest as we kissed. I let my tongue trace the seam of her lips in a subtle request for entry. Her tongue met mine in an erotic dance, she moaned into my mouth, causing my cock to swell in my pants.

It had never been this good, this electric. I could feel the blood pounding in my veins, my heart thudding in my chest. I couldn't get close enough to her. I moved one hand down to cup her ass and mover her against me, while using the other to lift her leg and hitch it over my waist. I pushed my hard cock against her hot damp core. I could almost feel how wet she was through the layers that separated us. I could smell her arousal and it made my mouth water. It was my turn to moan into her mouth.

Her small hands ran down the length of my back, reaching down to grab at my ass, pulling me fully against her. The friction was amazing; I wanted to strip her naked and bury myself deep inside her. I wanted to see her come apart under me, lost in the pleasure only I could bring her. I wanted to hear her scream my name as she came. She was moving herself against me now creating a rhythm that was driving me crazy.

"Mmm... Edward…" She moaned.

I slid my hands slowly up her body tracing her ribs, stopping just short of caressing her breasts. She leaned into my touch. I ran my thumbs along the underside of her breasts, stroking softly. She shivered.

"Edward… Please…"

She pulled her lips from mine, pressing kisses along my jaw. I groaned at the feel of her wet tongue licking at my neck.

"Bella, oh God…"

"Edward… I … want…" She moaned in my ear.

I leaned back slightly to look down at her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright, and her lips swollen. She was beautiful. And sexy. And hot. In short, she was perfection. I felt one of her hands move down my chest and stroke my rock hard length through my pants. My hips reflexively thrusting forward, pushing myself into her hot little hand.

"Fuck… Bella…"

I leaned myself over her on the sofa. She was now on her back, her silken curls fanned out around her. Her hips were against mine, her legs wrapped around me, her hand still stroking my cock through my pants. Her dress had ridden up until it was at her waist. All it would take is the quick release of my belt and zipper, the shifting of her tiny lace thong and I would be inside her. My hand tightened on her hip and I thrust myself against her and ran my tongue along the shell of her ear. I slid my hand up the length of her body and covered her breast, her hard nipple pressed against the palm of my hand.

"Edward … oh Edward… Please…"

I used my thumb to caress her nipple through her dress as she writhed against me, seeking her release. I wanted nothing more than to see her come apart at my hands. I leaned down and replaced my thumb with my mouth, laving her hard peak through her dress. I pulled my mouth away just enough to blow on the moistened fabric and feel her body shudder against mine.

My free hand loosened on her hip and smoothed a line down the outside of her silky thigh to her knee and back up the inside slowing as it reached her hot damp center. I wanted to build the tension, the anticipation of my touch against her sensitive core. She was moving more erratically against me, causing my cock to harden and swell further than I had thought possible, but I needed to focus on her pleasure, her release. I slid one finger against her damp lace panties, touching her most sensitive spot. She body bucked off the sofa, into my touch, she gasped.

"Ahh... Edward..."

I traced the edge of the leg of her panties, slowly shifting the damp fabric to the side. I slid my thumb over her entrance, collecting some of the moisture there before skimming it lightly over her clit. She was moving against my hand as I rubbed circles over her wet sensitive flesh.

"Oh… god… Edward…"

Her movements were getting more erratic as she writhed against my hand.

"Edward.. Don't… stop.."

I mode my other hand to her braes and stroked her nipple through her dress, leaning close to her and pressing my lips to hers. Her tongue entered my mouth, stroking mine in time with the movement of my thumb on her clit. I shifted my hand slightly, so that I was able to trace her entrance with two fingers while continuing to stroke her and play with her nipple with my other hand. She was moving against my and moaning feverishly. She was close.

I slid my fingers slowly into her and she bucked against my hand. I pumped my fingers into her tight wet center as she moaned against my mouth, my thumb still pressed against her clit.

"Bella…" I whispered. "Come for me baby…"

"Ed-Edward… gonna make me… I'm gonna…"

She came apart, as I continued to pump my fingers into her, her slick walls tightening around my fingers as she rode out her orgasm. I kept my rhythm until she started to come down, slowing as her movements did, until she was finally still below me, breathing heavily and looking sated.

I removed my fingers from her cooling body and leaned forward until our sweat slicked brows met and closed my eyes, my breathing as erratic as hers. That was the single most erotic thing I have ever experienced, and I didn't even find my release.

Moments passed as we laid there our breathing becoming more normal, our foreheads still resting against each other. Bella's breathing took on a more rhythmic quality and after another minute, I opened my eyes and lifted my head to peer down at her.

She was asleep.

**A/N: So what did you think? Ladies and … well Ladies...lol… that was my very first Lemon… I hope you enjoyed it… Leave me a review and let me know if it was all you hoped it would be…**

**Seriously folks … hit that little button that says review and ill send Edward over to kiss your boo-boos and make them ALL better!**

**Want more Twilight? Come Visit me and play some Twilight Trivia games on Facebook… search for OCD (Obsessive Cullen Disorder) Sufferers Unite... We hold a nightly trivia game at 10 PM Eastern… come join us for some fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So … the overall verdict on our evening was pretty good … (yes I know that I had typos, thanks to those of you who politely reminded me without harping) but you guys still aren't reviewing … and that makes me sad… **

**Speaking of previously mentioned typos… I am looking for a beta reader … only people who are serious, should send me a PM… FF guidelines will apply … and I'll want to read some of your work to make sure we are compatible… I swear finding a good beta is harder than finding a husband… **

**This chapter has been really hard for me to write… but I really appreciate the few of you who are really pushing me to continue… for your continued support and kick ass reviews… I dedicate the following awkward morning after to you…**

**Oh, and as usual…**

**Things I own: A really cool New Moon watch (that at 30 years old, I totally get made fun of for wearing) and awesome Edward and Bella Barbie dolls that my 2 year old daughter wants to play with (but I wont let her… does that make me a mean mommy? Maybe…)**

**Things I don't: Twilight and any of the songs I feature here**

**CHAPTER 5**

**BPOV**

Sweet Jeebus, what was buzzing? I cracked an eye open, the bright sun streaming through the window, nearly blinding me. I stretched beneath my covers. Funny, I didn't remember climbing into bed last night. I must have hit my head harder than I thought last night, either that or it was all the martinis and Jasper's scotch coming back to bite me in the ass. I lifted the covers and peaked down at myself to find I was still in the ruined dress from last night. A glance over at my bedside clock said it was 7:42 AM on Saturday morning and I noticed that there was a glass of what looked like orange juice on my bedside table and two aspirin next to it. Momentarily confused, the buzzing started again and I realized it was coming from my cell phone. I picked it up and glanced at the screen. It was a text, from Alice. Why the hell was she texting me from the other room? And where did she find orange juice? I opened the text.

_A- leaving J's hotel, b home in 1hr. Last night was amazing! Spoke to Emmett, Ed never made it home last night, you have some explaining to do! -Ali xx_

Shit! Edward! The details of last night started hitting me and I bolted upright in bed! I has almost sex with Edward last night. I almost had sex with Edward last night, and fell asleep on him. Fuck, Alice was going to kill me. If Alice didn't kill me I was surely going to die of embarrassment.

I wracked my brain to recall details from the end of the night. I blushed remembering the way his hands felt on my body, the way his mouth felt on my nipple through my dress. I felt my nipples tighten and my sex clench at that though. Geez, just the though of his hands and mouth on me and I was wet. I needed to shake off the lust and figure out what the hell I was going to do when Alice got home. How the fuck was I going to explain to my best friend that I pretty much jumped her brother and let him finger me to orgasm just because he was sweet and cleaned up my boo-boos? OK, so maybe that wasn't the only reason. Still, she was going to fucking kill me.

I stood up and looked down at myself, I was completely disheveled and needed a toothbrush. I tossed my cell back on my night stand and saw the glass of juice. If Alice didn't put it there … then it must have been…

NO.

I ran my hands down my face.

He couldn't still be here.

I crept to the door to my room and eased it open gently, trying not to make any sounds. I listened closely. At first it seemed quiet, but listening for another moment, I could hear even breathing and some soft snoring coming from the direction of the living room.

Shit. He was. I was fucked.

I closed the door to my room again and turned toward my dresser, opening drawers and grabbing a pair of black yoga pants and a purple tank top before once again moving toward the door. I tip toed toward the bathroom and shut the door as softly as I could. I turned on the shower and grabbed my toothbrush, scrubbing my teeth while I waited for the water to heat. I had to figure out what I was going to tell Alice. She wasn't going to be OK with her brother sleeping over, even if we technically didn't "sleep" together.

I finished in record time, toweling off quickly and slipping into the comfy workout wear. I went to tug a brush through my hair only to swear and drop the brush. Fuck, my head still hurt from that fall. I picked up the brush and resumed brushing, going much more carefully until the tangles were gone and my hair lay damp and curling around my shoulders.

I left the bathroom and moved quietly toward the living room wondering if I should wake Edward up and ask him to leave before Alice got home. I wonder why he stayed? Was he waiting for Alice last night? Did he carry me to bed? What did he think about our almost sexing? I stopped short as I reached the couch.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Draped across our too small sofa, was a sleeping, shirtless, fuck-hot, Edward Cullen.

I just stood there for a moment speechless, unable to move or breathe. I could remember the feel of his muscles as I stroked him last night through his shirt, but nothing, and I mean nothing, could have prepared me for the sight of him asleep, naked from the waist up, on my sofa.

His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed, he almost looked like he was smiling. God, even his sleep-smirking was hot. His chest and stomach, while not heavily muscled were well defined and his abs looked so good I wanted to lick them. There was a sprinkling of hair leading down his chest to the waist band of his pants, which were slung low on his hips. I wanted to wake him up by jumping on him and following that trail of hair with my tongue. No wonder they called it a happy trail, I would die happily for a taste at what was at the end of it.

I'm not sure how long I had been standing there drooling over his half naked, sleeping form, but I must have made a noise or something, because he yawned and stretched, blinking a few times, before looking around, his eyes resting on me.

"Um, hi. Good morning." I said quickly, hoping he wasn't thinking that I was going all stalker on him, watching him sleep.

"Hey." He responded while sitting up, running his hands through his sleep ravaged hair. The movement caused his abdominal muscles to ripple and bunch. I was fucking salivating. I was pretty sure I was going to have to mop up puddles of drool off of the floor, but as long as he didn't leave or cover himself up, I was totally OK with that.

He shook his head, as if to clear it and scrubbed his hands down his face before stretching once again, with his arms above his head.

Hot Damn! The man was sexy enough without sleepy eyes and bed head. Just the sight of him made me want to drag him off into my room and do very naughty things to him.

"So… um, your sister is on her way home… and well, I guess she spoke to Emmett and he told her that you didn't come home last night."

"Oh. What did you tell her?"

"Well I didn't actually tell her anything; she sent a text. A text I ignored."

"Ah, I see. Well, it's no big deal right? I brought you up here because you were almost assassinated by that devil dog of your neighbor's, cleaned up your cuts a bit, and put you to bed after you fell asleep on the sofa. Anybody would have stuck around to make sure you were OK, right?"

He stood up and picked up his shirt off of the back of the sofa and put it on leaving it hanging open over his chest.

I knew he was right, that what he had done, taking care of my cuts and bruises, last night, any friend would have done for me. But the lack of acknowledgement of what had happened between us afterward, cut me to the quick. He thought it was a mistake. I turned away from him and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Hey..." He said from right behind me.

He placed his hands on my arms. His fingers were warm and I tingled where they touched my skin. My breath caught in my throat as he turned me toward him. His mossy green eyes, staring into mine intently, full of an emotion I couldn't place.

"Yes?" I whispered.

He moved his hands down my arms to my elbows and stopped.

"Last night… was… amazing… but I …"

He seemed flustered, and unsure of what to say to me. He ran his hands through his hair again. Watching him do it made me want to replace his hands with my own. I could still feel the thick silky strands running through my fingers as we kissed last night. I shook my head, halting the errant sexual train of my thoughts as I realized what he was saying to me.

"Edward, it's OK. It was a mistake, right? We got carried away, nothing really happened…" I said, dying inside a little more with each word I utter.

"Bella…" he skimmed his hands back up my arms, and I shivered. "You are many things….but a mistake is not one of them."

I looked up at him, meeting his eyes once more. I opened my mouth to respond and as I did, he lowered his head and our lips connected.

His lips, moving on mine were gentle and full of erotic promise. His hand left my shoulders and he speared them into my hair, gently so as not to hurt me, tilting my head as he deepened our kiss. His tongue traced the seam of my lips. I opened to him to feel his tongue sweep inside, dueling with mine. I lifted my hands to his chest and ran them down his chest until they reached his abs, rubbing the hard muscles I found there. I swear this man was going to make me spontaneously combust.

I lifted onto my toes to get closer to him, my arms now reaching to clasp around his neck as I crushed my breasts to his chest. It was like I couldn't get close enough to him. His hands left my hair to skim down my back and grab my ass, pulling my hips flush against his. I ground myself onto his now very obvious erection. He moaned into my mouth and stiffened, abruptly pulling his face away.

"Alice…" he said, sounding frustrated.

"Huh?"

"I think she's home… I thought I heard someone coming up the stairs" He said while smoothing his hands through his hair, and attempting to button his shirt.

Sure enough, the door opened and Alice breezed in, looking like she hadn't slept, but was floating on a cloud of bliss. She danced through the door shutting it with her foot before gracefully giving one more twirl and handing on the couch with a sigh.

"Um, hey Ali, how was your night?" Edward said with a chuckle.

"I should be asking YOU that question, brother dear, but since you asked, it was fucking magical. I think I met my future baby daddy. I am in fucking love Eddie! But seriously, back to what's important here, what have you two been up to?" Alice replied, toeing off her shoes and crossing her legs on the sofa, looking between both Edward and I, her eyebrow raised.

I knew I wanted no part of this conversation. I announced that I was going to go put some coffee on and left before Edward could respond to her. As I turned on the faucet and filled the pot with water, I raised my hand to my mouth and touched my swollen lips, recalling the passionate kiss I had shared with Edward only moments before.

I wondered what he was thinking of it all. I didn't know about him, but I was seriously confused. His words and actions this morning when he first woke up, led me to think that he wanted to forget what had passed between us last night, but when I mentioned it he told me that it wasn't a mistake and he kissed me. I didn't know what to think. We really didn't know each other very well. I wanted to know what he wanted. Would he want a relationship? Would he want to forget it all and go back to awkward greetings at his parents' on holidays? I wasn't sure, but I knew I didn't want to dwell on it right now, with Alice in the other room.

I filled the coffee filter with beans and hit the button on the coffee maker to grind them and start the brewing. I didn't know about Edward, but I was going to need a serious hit of caffeine to make it through the Spanish inquisition that was Alice Cullen. I could only be pleased that Jacob wasn't here too. While I waited for the coffee to brew I walked toward the doorway to listen to the conversation that was going on in the living room.

"… she's my best friend. I have every right to worry about her."

"Laurent thought she was amazing, he wants her to come back. I had wanted to talk to her about it last night, but that fucking dog came out of no where and pushed her down the front steps."

"Edward, you don't know the anxiety that she feels performing. Bella is very talented, and she is a strong woman, but it's almost like it paralyzes her, being on stage. Have you any idea how much she drank last night before she went on?"

"Bella is stronger than you give her credit for, and yes, I'm aware she drank quite a lot last night. She just needs to practice, do some open mic nights at a place she's not familiar with, where she doesn't know anyone. Alice, she could be big, I know it. I hear her voice and it just does something to me. I can't really explain it."

I couldn't believe it. I wasn't that shocked by what Alice had to say about me performing, we had this discussion many times before, but I was surprised by Edward. Did he really feel that way about my voice?

"I know Edward. It's always been like that. She has always had this amazing talent. Our high school chorus teacher loved her. He was so shocked that she wasn't taking formal lessons, he pushed her to audition for all-state. When she couldn't afford the entry fees and wouldn't take the money from me, he paid for it out of pocket. I worked with her for months on those arias, practicing during every free period, nights and weekends, for a month before the audition, until she knew them and could sing them in her sleep. Even when she ended up with Laryngitis two days before the audition, she still sounded amazing, but when she got in front of the judges, she froze. She got through the song, and made it as an alternate, but when they called her a few weeks later, she didn't go. She didn't even tell me until the season was over, that they had contacted her. I know she wants to sing Edward. I want her to live her dream, but I don't want to see her hurt in the process."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It wasn't the conversation I had expected them to be having, given that my best friend had walked in just after I had been climbing all over her brother. What was even more alarming, was the fact that Laurent thought I did well and wanted to sing for him at the club. Kind of Blue didn't usually book amateur acts, they dealt strictly in acts that had been on the scene for a while and had already built a reputation in the music community.

The coffee smelled like it was finished brewing, so I turned back to the kitchen and pulled some mugs from the cabinet, realizing that I didn't know how Edward took his coffee. I started for the door again and I could hear Alice's voice rising to a fever pitch.

"You did what?" Alice shrieked. "Are you nuts? I thought you were with Jessica. It sure seemed like it last night!"

Now this is the conversation I was expecting. I hung back to hear his response, almost feeling bad for eavesdropping on them.

"Alice I don't know what happened. One second I was cleaning her cuts and the next… I don't know. I have never known anyone like her. She is open, and honest, and guileless. It is refreshing and it freaks me out, at the same time."

Wait, what? I freaked him out? I didn't understand what he was trying to say. Did I come on too strong last night?

"Edward, you can't mess with her head. You're my brother and I love you, but if you fucking hurt her I will feed your balls to the devil dog downstairs, do you hear me? If you like her, great! If you don't, just go and let me deal with it. But for god's sake, don't screw with her like she is one of your other girls, because she's not like them."

I waited with bated breath for his response.

"Don't you think I know that Alice? I don't want to mess with her head, thats not my intention. She is just so… I don't even know Alice. She is different. I want to know more about her, but I don't really have much free time on my hands right now. I don't usually do the relationship thing, you know that. Add to that, the fact that now I feel like I have mixed business with pleasure since Laurent has enlisted me to get her to perform for him. I don't know what to do."

I really didn't know what to think about his responses. On one hand, it was nice to know that he wanted to get to know me better, but it was also disappointing that he saw some big obstacles in doing so. I hadn't been expecting him to declare his everlasting love for me or anything, but I also didn't anticipate him seeing asking me to sing for his friend at his club as a barrier to us getting to know one another either. It was all so very confusing.

I pushed open the kitchen door and entered the living room, and unsurprisingly, the conversation halted.

"Hey Edward, how do you take your coffee?" I asked him, ignoring the obvious tension between brother and sister.

"Black, two teaspoons of sugar, thanks."

He was still staring Alice down and she was looking back at him intensely, refusing to break eye contact.

"Ali what about you? Want some coffee?"

"Bells, I don't think I need caffeine, I think I need some fucking sleep." She said with a saucy wink, her previous level of intensity dropping significantly.

"I don't even want to know what you and Jasper got up to last night." I said, laughing.

"Well, I'll tell you later whether you like it or not. Bells, I think I'm in love! But for now, I'm gonna go crash." She said, yawning, as she walked down the hall to her room. "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah Ali?" I replied.

"Don't think you're off the hook. We WILL be talking later about what happened here last night."

And with that, Alice entered her bedroom and shut the door, leaving Edward and I alone, once again, in the living room.

"Are you hungry? I could make an omelet to go with the coffee if you are." I asked Edward, as I walked toward the kitchen.

"Um sure, I could help if you want. I chop a mean veggie." He replied with his trademark crooked grin, as he followed me into the kitchen.

I pulled an omelet pan from the cabinet and set it on the stove, wondering what to say to him. I wanted him to know that I heard what he said in the living room to Alice, but I didn't want it to be crazy awkward between us either. I guess the only way to really handle it was to not beat around the bush.

"Edward… um… I heard you and Alice in the living room. I know that Laurent wants you to ask me to sing for him at the club."

"Bella… I …"

"Edward, it's OK. I want to sing. I want to get over my fear of crowds. I want to be able to sing without drinking a fifth of jack before I go on stage." I say jokingly, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Edward looked relieved for some reason. I wasn't sure if it was because I wasn't putting up a fight about performing or if he had maybe thought I was going to bring up the other part of his conversation with Alice. He really didn't need to worry though, I wasn't ready to have the other conversation yet either.

"I know that I don't have much spare time, but I want to help you feel more comfortable performing, if I can. If you'd like my help, that is. I have a few ideas that might help."

I pulled eggs, cheese and some veggies out of the refrigerator and laid them out on the counter before answering.

"That's really nice of you Edward, but I don't want to impose. You seem like you're a really busy guy."

"You're not imposing, I really want to help. Bella, I don't think you see yourself or your talent clearly. Even at thirteen, you had a raw talent that I still haven't seen a match to. Your voice, Bella, almost brought me to my knees the first time I heard you sing. So soulful and full of life and passion. You can't fake that, it can't be taught in a lesson. You have to be born with it, it's a part of who you are. Who wouldn't want to witness that, be a part of it?"

He voice was so passionate as he spoke, it was hard not to feel moved by his words. I wanted to get to know more about this man, spend more time with him, to let his confidence in me fill me, guide me. He really seemed to believe in me, and feel so strongly about it, which while it genuinely surprised me given the relatively small amount of interaction we have had in the years we have known one another, it also humbled me. It was truly a heady feeling.

I sucked in a deep breath before answering.

"I appreciate the offer, Edward. I think I'd like some help, if your really offering. Truth be told, the idea of it all is mildly freak worthy to me, and your such an accomplished musician. I'd be grateful for any pointers and advice you're willing to share with me."

He grinned at me widely, looking relieved at my response.

We got to making breakfast while devising a plan. Laurent wanted me to do a small set in three weeks time and Edward worked most days at the hospital, so we didn't have too much time.

As we chopped, and sautéed, we decided to meet a few nights each week to practice some songs and I'd do a few open mic nights at some places in Edward's neighborhood. I didn't have access to a piano here, so Edward even cleared it with Laurent to have me spend a few hours each week at the club before it opened for the night. We would use my guitar for open pic nights, and I would hone my piano playing under his skilled tutelage.

Having made our plans we sat and ate in a surprisingly companionable silence, both lost in thought. Once breakfast was done, and the dished were washed we made plans to meet up on Tuesday afternoon to brainstorm and figure out a set list so we knew what songs to focus on. I promised to give it some thought over the next three days, and thanked Edward as I walked him to the door.

He stopped in the doorway and looked down at me, lifting his hand and running his long fingers down my cheek.

"Bella." He whispered softly, "You are going to be amazing, I can feel it."

My breath caught in my throat and he lowered his hand, turned and walked down the stairs without another word or glance back in my direction. I shut the door and leaned against it heavily, wincing, as my head connected with the wood. I pushed myself off of the door and walked back to the kitchen, poured myself another cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table.

I found myself thinking about the last 24 hours and all the changes that they had brought.

This time yesterday, I was scared shitless about singing in front of a small group of friends and other assorted strangers, worrying about my blind date with Jasper and secretly lusting after Edward. Fast forward 24 hours, I had sung my song, been attacked by a giant devil hound and almost killed (OK, so maybe I was exaggerating a bit), almost sexed my best friend's brother (No exaggerating here), agreed to do another gig at the club, and spent the remainder of my morning, cooking breakfast and plotting my upcoming debut with said best friend's fuck-hot brother.

If someone had told me that this was how I would find myself on this cloudy Saturday morning, I'd have asked what they were smoking, and if I could have a hit. This whole situation was unbelievable. As I placed my empty mug in the sink and flopped down on my sofa, I wondered what the next few weeks would bring.

I wasn't sure, but if it meant I was able to realize my dream and spend more time getting to know Edward in the process, then no matter what challenges laid in my path ahead, it would all be worth it.

**A/N: Yes, I know some of you were probably expecting more porntastic, lemonrific, citrusy goodness this chapter, and I do promise you much more of that, it just didn't feel right here. We will get to that in coming chapters, heeheehee I said coming ;-), I swear my mind stays in the gutter…. **

**For those of you who have joined me on Facebook and the OCDSU page, Tank u, tank u very much! I appreciate your enthusiasm and encouragement more than I can say!**

**Now my lovelies… Review me … review me hard!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, well … here we all are again, back for more of these two crazy kids. When last we left them … they almost sexed, had an awkward conversation with Alice, and spent some time in the kitchen cooking up omelets, and plans for Bella's performing debut … before we get to that, though, there are just a few things I wanted to say first… **

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction, and duel POVs, meaning I have never had the challenge of writing in two very distinct POVs before, so bare with me as I find my rhythm.**

**Also, as of yet, I still don't have a beta reader to assist me, so all the lovely work you see here is my own, I apologize for the typos, and any repetitive usage of terms you may see here, no one is perfect, and as this is my attempt at cathartic writing for fun, I'm not going to worry about it … enjoy my fiction for what it is….**

**And Lastly, I would like to thank the few of you who are reviewing, while I wish that more of you reviewed, I appreciate those of you who do so consistently more than I can say, I have noticed that a good number of the reviews are from anonymous readers, meaning that you aren't signed in when you write them, while I'm totally cool with that, it does mean that I cant respond to them, so just know that they are appreciated, and if you want a response you will need to create a reader profile for me to do so. Thanks, and sorry for the long note … now onward my pretties…**

**One last thing … the song that Bella sings in this Chapter is another Sara Barrel's tune, it is called One Sweet Love, on an acoustic guitar it is a truly lovely piece and very fun to sing.**

**Things I own: 2 used ticket stubs to Eclipse, and a kick-ass Team Edward shirt I purchased at the theatre on opening day…**

**Things I don't: Twilight, and any of the songs I may print here…**

**CHAPTER 6**

**EPOV**

It had been almost 72 hours since I had last seen Bella. Three whole days since I had left her at her door, after getting her to agree to sing at Laurent's club. She will never know how hard it was for me to stand in front of her and tell her those things as calmly and coolly as I did. My hands shake at the mere thought of telling her just how much hearing her glorious voice moves me. Hearing her sing all those years ago, when she was no more than a young girl, just 13, had a profound effect on me. It was almost as if hearing her voice solidified my resolve to compose.

Before I came home on that school break all those years ago, I was in the midst of a inexplicable 6 month period of writers block. I wasn't able to compose a single note that didn't seem forced and uninspired. The weekend after I heard her sing just one verse of a syrupy sweet, cliched pop ballad, I almost filled a notebook. Of course, at the time I didn't realize that she was the cause of my sudden musical loquaciousness.

It didn't hit me until almost a year later, after attending the talent show performance during her and Alice's freshman year of high school. That was the day, I realized that Bella Swan was my musical muse.

After that performance, I spent the next few months writing at a rate that was previously unheard of for me. I spent weeks holed up in my dimly lit, too small dorm room at school with my battered keyboard and notebooks, furiously composing. I barely left, and hadn't returned any of the calls and messages I had received from either friends or family. I wasn't avoiding them, I was just distracted, under a spell of some sort, I felt possessed to write. I couldn't stop. It worried my friends, my family appointed Emmett as an official spokesperson to come out to my campus to make sure I wasn't sick or on drugs. Emmett to this day, laughs and shakes his head at the scene he found when he arrived.

My rooms were cluttered with old pizza boxes and empty Coca-Cola bottles. Clothes strewn around my room, I hadn't done laundry in weeks. I sat hunched on a bench in front of my keyboard working through my latest piece, not even looking up when he let himself in with the spare key I had given my mother when I moved in. He took one look around my usually spotless living area and stalked to stand in front of me wordlessly before pulling the plug out of the back of my keyboard, effectively killing the power and removing my focus from what I was doing.

I hand't been mad at him for doing it, I really didn't even realize that I had withdrawn as much as I had. It took me a while to look around at my small, neglected living space and a long, hot, and much needed shower, to realize that I had been holed up for weeks, missing a few classes here and there and not returning any of the calls and emails I had been receiving from friends and family.

Over the next few weeks, things slowly returned to normal. I returned my room to it's previously spotless condition, I attended classes regularly and I went back to hanging with my friends and calling my family at my regularly scheduled intervals. A few months after that, I noticed that my writing was starting to feel labored again, I tried various techniques to get my creative juices flowing, so to speak, with little results, but this was the pattern.

Over the last decade, I noticed that every time we would have a family gathering Alice would bring Bella, until she was almost as much a member of our family as I was. She was at every function, and was usually brow beaten into singing by my mother and father, who loved to hear her sing. She would blush and comply once most of the guests had gone home, and I had gone to start the dishes when she did it, but I would stand by the sink and listen to her sing softly for my parents, sometimes so softly that I had to hold my breath to hear her voice. She would croon some popular song she had learned as I listened with rapt attention, with her never knowing that I was simply mesmerized by the sound of her voice, the soulfulness of her musical styling. After she had finished, I would return to the party to find her pink cheeked and just absolutely invigorated from her efforts. It was after these occasions that I did most of my writing. Sure, I could write once in while when something struck me, but it was never as inspired, never as necessary as it was after hearing her sing.

I knew it was strange, and almost stalker like in essence, but I needed it, and in my own weird way, I needed her to make my music come alive.

When Alice called me almost a week ago, to ask me to set up a song for Bella, I knew then that I had to get Laurent to hear her, that she was what the club needed to boost attendance, and yes, selfishly, I wanted my muse closer to me. I hadn't written anything good in months. After hearing her rendition of Fever, my gut feelings confirmed, I spoke with Laurent about her doing a full set on a regular basis. It only took him a few seconds to agree having heard her for himself. We both knew that it was going to be great, she was going to be great.

Having her agree to sing for Laurent at the club and to let me work with her to overcome her stage fright, that was the highlight of my week, my month, hell, maybe even my year. I was seriously chomping at the bit to get through the rest of my morning to get to her.

I finished the end of my shift and headed for my car, mentally planning what I wanted to cover today with Bella. I knew that we should probably spend some time working on the piano this week. Three weeks wasn't alto of time to perfect a whole new set list, and I wasn't sure what songs Bella already knew, so I guess that should probably be the first thing we covered.

The drive to mine and Emmett's place was over before I realized, so distracted was I that I barely had the chance to blink and I was pulling into the driveway.

As I walked through the front door and plunked my keys down on the hall table and hung up my jacket my ears were assaulted by the off key sound of Emmett warbling through Train's Drops of Jupiter. It really was no secret that as it pertained to the Cullen males in our family, I received all of the musical talent. Not to be self absorbed, of course, we all had our talents. Emmett had his sports, and his automobiles, Alice had her fashion design and was a talented violinist.

I tried to quietly pass the kitchen without drawing any attention to myself. I only had two hours before I was due to meet Bella and I wanted to get in a long shower after my shift before meeting her, but I swear Emmett had some sort of radar for people who were trying to avoid him.

"Hey, little brother, want some pasta?" he bellowed over the music in the kitchen.

He was ALWAYS eating.

"No thanks, I was just on my way to take a shower. I have some plans this afternoon."

"Plans, huh? Would happen to be seeing little Bella Swan this afternoon, would you?"

"Doesn't Alice know to keep anything quiet? Is nothing off limits?" I responded, getting annoyed.

"Dude, chillax Bro! Why would you want to keep seeing Bella a secret? To hear Alice tell it, you're helping her, right? Got her a gig at L's club, spending time to get her mad piano skills toned up, almost boned her the other night…"

"Emmett! What the fuck did Alice tell you?"

"Nothing much man, apparently Bella closed up like a clam when she asked. But you know Alice, she knows somethings up, and she won't stop until she finds out what!"

"Shit!"

"What happened? Wanna talk about it?"

"Not especially."

Emmett shrugged and went back to stirring his pasta sauce. I stood there for a moment watching him cook.

"Edward, there's nothing wrong with admitting you like Bella. Dude, she has been into you for ages, don't tell me you haven't noticed it before."

"What are you talking about Emmett?"

"you can't tell me that you never noticed how she acts when your in the same room. Bro, she can barely speak when your in the same house."

"She didn't seem to have that issue the other night."

"I'm just sayin' man. You could do worse than Bella, she kinda grew up hot dude!"

"Em, watch it, she's our sister's best friend, and practically part of the family!"

"Hey you keep reminding yourself that Eddie boy, I'm not the one who had a sleep over with her the other night. What happened with that anyways?"

" I'm not even going to dignify that with a response Em."

"oh, that's right, Eddie the gentleman doesnt kiss and tell." Emmett said, chuckling heartily at his joke.

"I'm warning you Emmett, leave it, and Bella, alone."

"Dude, relax, I'm not interested in Bella anyway, I wanna know what's up with her hot blonde friend, Rosalie. Bro, she is stacked!"

I shook my head at his neanderthal antics, leave it to Emmett to call someone "stacked". Next thing you know he would start serenading her with an extremely off key rendition of She's a Brick House.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and go and take my shower now. Enjoy your pasta."

"Thanks! Have Bella tell Rosie I said "wassup!", and don't do anything I would do this afternoon." he said as he turned to strain his noodles.

Shaking my head, I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, pulling my scrub top over my head and tossing it in the hamper as I entered my room. Rummaging through my dresser I grabbed my favorite pair of worn dark jeans and my favorite plaid button down from the stack of dry cleaning that I had tossed on my bed last night before my shift.

I padded over to my bathroom and turned on the water ion the shower and stepped inside it, moving to stand under the warm, steamy spray. I lifted my face to the water and let it run down my hair, face, and chest, luxuriating in the way the heat started to loosen the tension that had built up in my shoulders.

I reached over and grabbed my favorite body wash, flipping the top and squeezing some of the spicy scented gel into the palm of my hand before rubbing it into a lather and smoothing it over my body.

I let my hands glide smoothly over my arms and chest as I called up the vision of Bella writhing against my hand from the other night. I pictured her face, eyes closed tight, her mouth open, her moaning softly as I touched her. Behind my closed eyelids I conjured the vision of her under me, he back arched, her nipples pebbled against her dress as I ran my soapy hand down my stomach and palmed my now rock hard cock, squeezing the base gently.

I stroked my rigid length as I imagined what her mouth would feel like on my head, licking and sucking. I could almost feel her wet, hot mouth close over me and suck my hard cock deep into her throat, as I quickened the pace of my stroking hand. I wanted to look down and see her big chocolate brown eyes looking up at me as she sucked me off, pleading to taste me. I wished it was her tongue running over my sensitive head, grazing it with her teeth. My tightened my gripped and stroked my dick faster, pumping my dick harder; I was so close.

I imagined what I would be like to look into those pleading eyes, my hands tightening in her hair as she bobbed her head up and down my cock, silently begging me to come for her. In my fantasy I played with her hair as I took over the rhythm, slowly moving my hips, fucking her hot mouth.

I moved my free hand down and cupped my balls and I continued to stroke myself to that image, letting my thumb graze the head as I reached the tip. I was working myself so fast, I was only going to be another moment before I exploded. I could feel my climax building in my stomach. My fantasy Bella had her hands on my hips, forcing me to pump myself into her mouth deeper and harder, I imagined hitting the back of her throat with my now pulsing dick.

With a groan, my hips bucked and my cock exploded, shooting my hot come all over the shower stall wall, before it was washed away by the now cooling water of the shower. I came down slowly, panting. It had been a long time since I had felt the need to masturbate in the shower like a horny teenager, but if it kept me from attacking Bella today, I was all for it.

I finished my shower without any further groping, or incident, toweling off and dressing before heading back into the living room. I passed the piano and it hit me.

I could have suggested we hold her piano sessions here. I wondered if she would mind being alone in my house with me. I had just about everything we could need here to help her out. I even had some recording equipment stored away from my college days, that we could use to track her progress if she wanted.

I stopped in the hall to pull on my beat up old navy chucks before grabbing my keys and heading out of the door, closing it with a slam.

I climbed behind the wheel of my Volvo, glancing at the clock, to check the time. I was right on schedule.

The drive to Bella and Alice's apartment took a little longer than normal due to some unexpected traffic on the highway, but I pulled up to the curb in front of their brownstone, only ten minutes late.

I hopped, yes hopped, out of the car and bounded up the steps, feeling oddly excited about starting our mission. I took the opportunity as I climber the stairs to her second floor apartment to calm myself, and took a deep breath before knocking on her door.

I could hear strange noises coming from the other side of the door and a loud thump, then some mumbling that sounded suspiciously like profanity.

I waited while the locks clicked on the other side of the door. I stood there with a small smirk on my face as the door was opened and an out of breath, red faced Bella appeared.

She was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, that hugged her small rounded curves like a glove, and a gauzy white top that fell low over her shoulders, sliding softly over one, exposing to my view. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a high ponytail leaving her graceful neck bare. She was bare foot and gorgeous. I immediately wanted to pull her into my arms and kiss her until neither of us could breathe.

"Hi."

"Hello Bella, sorry I'm late."

"Oh, your late? Um, no worries Edward. Come in."

She stepped back to admit me into her apartment and quietly closed the door with a soft click behind me.

The apartment was just as I remembered it, warm and inviting, with Alice's style and what I guessed were Bella's homey touches.

"So, have you had lunch yet? I could make some sandwiches, if you're hungry."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. I had a late breakfast at the hospital, but if you are hungry we could eat before we start." I replied, not wanting to stop her from eating, if she hand't yet.

"No, I'm OK. I had a late breakfast too."

"OK, lets get started then."

She gestured for me to sit on the sofa as she walked down the hall to what I now knew was her bedroom before returning with a guitar case and a binder.

"What's in the binder?"

"Sheet music. Some of it's really old, from high school and stuff, but I never throw that stuff out, you know? The way music style come in and out of style, I just save it all." she said as she sat, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

She was nervous, that much was obvious. I wanted to set her mind at ease. I wanted her to feel comfortable around me. If we couldn't do that then our efforts would be for nothing.

I reached over and placed my hand on top of her fidgeting ones, effectively stilling them.

"Bella, relax. You don't need to be nervous around me, really. I am just here to help."

I took a deep breath and let my eyes meet hers. She was looking back at me, her expression unreadable.

"I thought we would start with you playing me something on your guitar. I want you to choose a song that is like second nature to you. This will get us over some of the awkwardness and give me the opportunity to gauge your proficiency on the instrument.

Holy goodness, I was starting to sound like a teacher.

"Bella, it could be any song you'd like, any style of music, just let it be something that moves you."

"Um, OK. I'll try to pick something good." She responded quietly.

"Don't worry about good or bad, just pick something you enjoy playing."

She seemed to contemplate my words for a moment, before reaching over and opening her guitar case and removing the instrument. It was an older model Gibson, and looked well used, its surface covered in dings and scratches. She took a few minutes to tune the guitar as I leafed through her binder of sheet music.

She had an interesting mix of songs. She had classical arias, and opera, mixed with Leanne Rimes and Bonnie Raitt. She had songs from Wicked the Musical and Les Miserables and songs from Evanescence and a few American Idol covers. Her musical taste was wide and far reaching. I was surprised, pleasantly.

I sat silently thumbing through the pages, waiting for her to begin, wondering what she was going to favor me with.

Bella cleared her throat and began to play.

_Just about the time the shadows call_

_I undress my mind and dare you to follow_

_Paint a portrait of my mystery_

_Only close my eyes and you are here with me_

_A nameless face to think I see_

_To sit and watch the waves with me till they're gone_

_A heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of_

_My own devices..._

_Could I be wrong?_

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray is not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

Once again I sat, leaning forward in my seat, mesmerized by the sound of her voice, as it blended with the strains of the guitar. She was beautiful, her eyes closed, she was feeling the music she created.

_Sleepless nights you creep inside of me_

_Paint your shadows on the breath that we share_

_You take more than just my sanity_

_You take my reason not to care._

_No ordinary wings I'll need_

_The sky itself will carry me back to you_

_The things I dream that I can do I'll open up_

_The moon for you_

_Just come down soon_

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray is not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking_

_But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of_

_One sweet love._

_Savor the sorrow to soften the pain sip on_

_The southern rain_

_As I do, I don't look don't touch don't do anything_

_But hope that there is a you._

_The earth that is the space between,_

_I'd banish it from under me...to get to you._

_Your unexpected love provides my solitary's_

_Suicide...oh I wish I knew_

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray is not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking_

_But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of_

_One sweet love._

She finished her song, and quietly laid down her guitar next to her on the sofa. After a moment she met my eyes, obviously expecting a reaction, or some form of response from me, but I couldn't speak just yet.

"Ed-Edward? Was that OK?" She asked, a look of uncertainty plain on her face.

"Bella…" I began, running my hands through my hair, taking a second before finishing my thought, "That was wonderful. If this is a caliber of performance you can produce with just you and a guitar, I fear that you won't need my help after all."

"No! I need you!" Her reply was quick and made my heart skip a beat.

"Bella, I -"

"I mean, I need your help."

"That song was amazing, we should add that to your set list for a few of the open mic nights."

"Oh, yeah? OK. It's one of my favorites."

"Speaking of open mic nights … there is one this Friday night down near my place at a bar that's big with the college crowd. Shall we start there?"

"This Friday? Um, sure, Edward. If you think I should, I mean."

"Bella, I think you should. I want to start you off right away, just push you right into the deep end. We wont make progress if we don't get you out there, in front of people."

"OK Edward. I was thinking about going down to the Kind of Blue Friday afternoon before it opened t get some of that piano practice in if it's still OK to go before it opens."

"Oh, yeah, I was thinking about that too. I was thinking that maybe we could move those sessions to my house, since I have a piano these, you know, if you are OK with that. I want you to feel completely comfortable."

Oh, um, wow. Uh, OK. Sure. We could do that. Are you sure it would be OK with Emmett? I wouldn't want to subject him to my horribly rusty playing and all."

"Bella, if you walked into the kitchen to hear him massacring Train tunes the way I did, you'd know just how ridiculous your statement truly is." I said, chuckling.

Bella laughed with me, effectively killing any residual awkwardness left in the room.

We spent the next hour, pulling together a rudimentary set list, sometimes stopping so Bella could play me a chorus or two on the guitar or hum a few bars a cappella. We worked well together, able to bounce ideas off each other, and speak freely about the types of music we enjoyed.

I couldn't remember the last time I had such an enjoyable afternoon. Bella was a revelation. She was talented and smart, and every moment I sat with her, every additional second we spent talking, made me want to reach over and kiss her senseless even more.

I knew this feeling of want, this need, was different. I had felt lust before, wanted women, smart, beautiful women; But I had never had to battle myself internally over whether I wanted to hear more about a person or take them to bed more. This was a war I wasn't used to fighting, and fight it I must. For as much as I wanted Bella, over me, under me, and on me, I wanted to know her.

I heard what Alice had said last Saturday, Bella was different. She wasn't someone that I could treat the usual way I treated women. She was better than that, and because of it, I needed to step back.

We broke after a while for a late lunch of turkey sandwiches and potato salad, lounging on the sofa, drinking iced tea and chatting about Friday. We decided that I would stop by and pick both her an Alice up before heading to the bar since I had an appointment out this way Friday afternoon. (I didn't really, but I wanted to spend as much time as possible in her presence, even if Alice was with us.)

We cleaned up the remnants of our meal, the bright light of the coming sunset streaking through the bamboo blinds that covered Bella's living room windows, bathing her in a warm orange glow as she laughed over my stories about Emmett and his carbo-loading habits during football season.

I stood by the sink, scraping out plates into the garbage disposal, Bella reached around me to place our glasses into the sink, before turning to place the pitcher of iced tea back into the refrigerator and shut the door. She turned as I moved to dry my hands and we collided with each other, Bella moving abruptly back, I caught her by the elbows to prevent her from landing on the floor.

I hauled her up, with a force that brought her tight to my body, touching from chest to knee. Her hot hands on my chest, her touch almost searing me through my button down, she nervously bite her lip.

Oh lord how I wanted to bite that lip. I wanted to nibble and tug on it and hear her make soft moaning noises into my mouth. She ran her hands down my chest, while staring at my mouth, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Bella…" I called her name softly, urging her to look up at me with a finger under her chin.

She looked up, hesitating for a moment and launched herself at me, shocking me momentarily. It took me only a second before I responded, pulling her body closer to mine, kissing her urgently. Our tongues met and danced, sliding against each other, her small hands raising to fist in my hair. Our kiss was a passionate clash of tongues and teeth, it warsaw and elemental, and I knew if I didn't put an end to it, we would end up with me fucking her against her kitchen sink, my cock buried inside her deep, thrusting, until she screamed my name.

As much as I wanted that, wanted her, I didn't want it like this. I didn't want to screw her in her kitchen with the threat of my sister walking in and interrupting us. I moved my hands from her writhing hips to cover her hands and gently remove them from my hair, slowly but surely ending our kiss, pulling back from her but not letting go of her hands just yet.

"Bella… we can't."

"What… ?" She questioned, seemingly still somewhat dazed from our kiss.

"Bella… Alice… will be home soon… and I…" I was having some trouble putting a coherent thought together myself.

She looked crestfallen, confused and... determined?

"Oh, right. Yeah Alice." she glanced over my shoulder, at the clock on the microwave, before looking back to me. "She should be home in an hour or so."

"Listen, Bella, I'm so-"

"Edward, no apologies necessary. If anyone should say I'm sorry, it's me. I jumped on you."

She stepped back, moving further away from me, and I felt the loss of her warmth. I wanted to pull her back into my arms, drag her down the hall to her room and spend the rest of the night naked in her bed, but the look on her face told me that that was no longer a possibility. She shook her head before meeting my gaze once more.

"It's getting late Edward, we should wrap things up, I'm meeting Jacob for dinner downtown at 6:30"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. Let me help you pick up a bit before I head out."

"That's not necessary Edward, I got it."

I was the confused one now. It seemed as if she wanted me to go, and I didn't know what to say. I didn't want her to feel rejected, but I couldn't think of a single way to prevent it without tipping my hand and revealing way too much, too soon.

"Oh well, OK Bella. Um, so … are we still on for Friday afternoon? The piano session? My place?"

"Yeah, sure Edward. Friday afternoon is fine. Around 1:00 OK? That should give us a few hours, before Alice drags me off to make me presentable for the world." She replied, nervously chuckling.

"Bella, you are perfect, just the way you are, no make-overs necessary." I stated earnestly, fishing my car keys out of my pocket while moving towards her door.

"Um thanks. I'll see you Friday, Edward." She flashed me a quick but hesitant smile, holding the door for me as I walked through it.

"Good night Bella, enjoy your dinner."

"Goodbye Edward, drive safe."

She closed the door as I made my way down the steps of her building. I wasn't sure exactly what had happened just now, but I knew I had missed something, done something very wrong today.

I didn't want to spend my night obsessing over it but knew that I would anyway, unable to think of anything but her face, the way she smelled, the way she tasted.

As I laid in my dark, cool room that night, gazing at the patterns the street lamps made on my ceiling, I prayed that Friday afternoon would get here soon.

**A/N: **

**So what did you think? Was it everything you had hoped? **

**I know you all are dying for these two crazy kids to get together, but if you have spent any time chatting with me on my Facebook Twi-page, you'd know that these events are based on real life, albeit loosely, and it didn't happen that quickly. I never intended to write a real slow burn type of story so no worries there.. The time for these two is coming, and quickly my lovelies!**

**If you want them to get together sooner, then some serious reviewing is in order… yes I know that Black mail, or bribery, but deal with it lol, that's how I roll!**

**So please click that button and review, who knows, sending me a review might prompt me to send you a wet soapy showerward… ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: well, well, well, here we all are again … ready for another chapter are we? Many thanks go out to all of my faithful readers and my OCD sufferers over on Facebook for pushing me and encouraging me to continue this story… You chicks rock my socks!**

**A few things have recently been brought to my attention… so I thought that I'd address them before we begin… **

**It has been said that I have been unfair to Edward, leaving him with a heinous case of blue balls … OK, this may seem true … but isn't that the way of most new relationships? I know you all want me to commence with the sexing … and believe me, I will, but it needs to be right … and if a piano just happens to be in the vicinity … who knows, right?**

**Even though I haven't even mentioned it … some of you seem concerned that I'm going to split up Edward and Bella …. First … they aren't actually together yet, so I guess you can't really split up 2 people who aren't together to begin with. And second, I have not billed this story as an angst fest or drama riddled tale. Now, that's not to say I won't throw some in if it calls for it … to be honest… I'm not sure where this is going, I'm not really planning anything specific, I'm just letting these 2 take me where they feel they need to go.**

**Now that I have gotten that off my chest…. Onward…**

**Things I own: Several DVDs of old looney tunes cartoons (am I the only one who catches how racist and politically incorrect these are?), and a cherished copy of the first season of Fraggle Rock (that I say I have around for my 2 year old, but really it's for me!)**

**Things I don't: All things Twilight and any of the songs I post here…**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I reached over and turned down the radio as I pulled into the parking lot of my favorite restaurant, Tamarind Tree. I had been thinking of their signature soup for the past 24 hours and I was going to go absolutely certifiable if I didn't get my fix soon. A quick glance at the time told me that I was right on time to meet Alice, Rose and Jake for an early lunch.

We all tried to get together for lunch at Tamarind Tree at least once a month, since while it was our favorite place to go, it was also one of the pricier places we enjoyed, so we liked to just sit and gorge ourselves on soup and steamed rice cakes, and seven different courses of beef, the food was delicious, and the drinks were just as tasty.

I found a spot quickly, and hopped out of the car, smoothing my short cotton skirt with my hands before shutting the door and making my way to the entrance. I was so glad to be doing this before meeting with Edward for our first official piano session.

I wasn't so much nervous about the piano playing, as I was nervous about being alone with him in his house. I know that we had been alone at my apartment, but this was different. At my place at least I had the home court advantage. This was going to be a whole different arena, and it had me freaking out, so I was glad to get together with my support system before meeting him.

I knew that it was going to be a little awkward with Alice and all, since she had been pestering me for almost a whole week at this point for details on what was going on with Edward and I, but I thought I held up well, not really discussing it with her, or anyone for that matter. I wasn't ready yet, and the way I saw it, there really wasn't much going on. We shared some kisses, and had a minor grope fest, but the way he backed away from me Tuesday afternoon, kind of had me thinking that he was over the whole thing.

I spent the last two days feeling like such a total jerk for the way I just launched myself at him in the kitchen, and attacked him. Here he was trying to help me out, and I was trying to get him naked in my kitchen so I could throw him down, and spend a few hours naked, and bouncing up and down in his lap. Bad form, Swan, seriously bad form.

OK, so I am not so dumb that I didn't know that he enjoyed kissing me, I mean that was obvious, but there was definitely something that was stopping him from being physical with me, and I didn't buy for one minute that Alice coming home was the real reason. I just didn't know if my confidence could really take finding out what the true reason was.

I walked into the restaurant, shivering, as I entered the air conditioned lobby and gave my name to the hostess, who informed me that my party was already seated. She led me to a small alcove, where Rose and Jake were seated, sipping drinks and laughing.

"Hey guy, have you been waiting long?"

"Nopers, Bells. We just got here a few minutes ago. Eric at the bar makes the best rum punch, you should have one." Jake responded, glancing at the guy behind the bar, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jakey, it's like not even noon and your getting shit faced already?" I responded with a giggle.

"Bella, life is too short to wait for 5, now tell Jakey what you want and I'll go give Eric a visit and have him whip you up something. Who knows, maybe ill have him whip me, I mean whip up something else for me too." He said, laughing heartily at his own joke.

"Ew, Jake. Give it a rest. Not every guy you meet, needs to be a conquest." Rose stated, very matter of fact.

"Um, yeah. I'll just take a Soda mơ muối." I was quick to reply.

"K, Bells. I'll be back in a few" he said, before sauntering off to flirt relentlessly with the bar tender, leaving me alone at the table with Rose.

"So, Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She bailed at the last minute. I have a strong feeling my brother is involved. She has been talking to him on the phone non stop at work since they met. It's actually quite annoying."

"Her and Jasper, huh? Can't say that I'm really surprised, although I can't believe she bailed on beef salad for a man, any man."

"Yeah. Jasper is pretty hung up on her too. He walks around my place mooning over her and sighing heavily every time she's mentioned. Emmett was saying the other day that all Alice talks about is Jasper, oh and You and Edward as well." She added coyly.

"Emmett? So, have you been seeing him then? I kinda got the impression that you didn't like him much."

"Oh, I like him alright. He is totally my type. Tall, dark, handsome, and muscular. Damn fine. He just scares the shit out of me. All the Cullens do. I mean they are all so fucking pretty, you know? You'd expect them to be totally shallow and dumb, but they're not. I mean Emmett got a scholarship to go to college. Did you know that? And it wasn't one for Football, even though he played all four years. He gat an academic scholarship for mathematics, can you believe it?"

"OK, there were so many things wrong with that, it's not even funny. First, you are the most beautiful, sexy, bitch I know. Second, I know they are all smart, and freakishly good looking, but they are the nicest family I have ever met, so there is no reason to fear them. Wait until you meet Carlisle and Esme, they are like the most perfect parents! Carlisle is a total DILF! Yes, Emmett has a masters in mathematics, but he is also the silliest guy I have ever had the chance to meet. Such a child, that one, so no worries on whether he will lord his superior intellect over us, that's not his style."

Rose laughed, taking a long pull of whatever pink, fruity, drink Jake had foisted upon her. The waitress came to the table and Rose Rattled off the list of dishes we wanted to share, sending the waitress off in less than 60 seconds. Such a pro, Rose was, always the epitome of efficiency.

"Speaking of people you'd like to fuck, when are you going to do the deed with Edward? Don't even try to deny that you want to take a ride on his disco stick."

"OOOH, who's disco stick are we riding?" Jake sat down and presented my drink to me with a flourish.

"No one!" I replied, hotly, before taking a sip of my sweet and slightly salty apricot soda. Freaking delicious.

"Edward's, of course" Rosalie added.

"My God, what is with you bitches and these Cullens. You and Emmett, Jasper and Ali, now Bells and Edward, where's mine? Do I get a Cullen of my very own too?" Jake pouted.

"I'm not with Edward, I'm not riding his disco stick, you can let it go." I was starting to get pissed.

"Relax Bella, I wouldn't blame you one bit for wanting Edward. He is so freaking luscious." Jake responded, shaking his head.

"Guys, I don't think he thinks of me like that. I mean Tuesday, I totally jumped him in the kitchen-"

"Whoa, you jumped him? Details!" Jake was now bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"There isn't much to say about it really. He came over, to work on pulling together a set list, I made him lunch, he saved me from busting my ass in the kitchen, so I leapt on him and started making out with him and he pulled away after like a minute. It was kind of mortifying."

"Wait, what do you mean by Leapt?" Jake asked.

"I mean that I threw myself at him. I threw myself at him and he rejected me."

"He what? He rejected you? What happened?" Rose wanted to know.

"OK, so we were kissing, and it was all hot and heavy, I mean, I think we were making animal noises and whatnot, and then all of a sudden he breaks it off saying that he didn't want Alice to walk in on us or some shit. It was so embarrassing."

Just then the server came to the table and set done our dishes before accepting our thanks and turning away to retreat to the kitchen.

"Bella, did you ever stop to think that he stopped because it WOULD be awkward if his SISTER walked in on you guys screwing on the kitchen counter? I mean, if I walked in on Jasper and Alice, I'd seriously consider scrubbing my eyes out with comet cleanser." Rose said, barely pausing as the server walked away from the table.

"Yeah I guess your right, I just felt so horrible. I mean it doesn't make sense, you know?"

"What doesn't make sense, Bells?"Jake asked.

"It doesn't make sense that he would want me. I mean, he is just so-"

"Bella, what did you just say to me about Emmett! Edward would be lucky to have you. You are smart, beautiful, talented … he should be so lucky to be with someone like you, and don't you forget that. Ever." Rose stated, vehemently.

"Thanks, guys. You bitches are the best, I mean that." I replied, taking a large bite of my salad.

"So, what are you gonna do when you get to his place."Jake responded, shaking his head at my less than lady like eating habits.

"I think we are going to do some work on the piano, practice a few songs before we hit the bar for open mic night tonight. You guys are gonna be there, right?"

"Well, Jake here can't go because he is being douchy and taking some clients out for dinner, but I'll be there with Emmett and Alice and Jazz will be there too." Rose answered, giving Jacob a dirty look.

"Hey, just be glad I agreed to take the Nagasaki Twins out so you don't have to. Because you know they'd rather spend the night looking down your top instead of hanging with me at some stale italian restaurant making awkward small talk." Jake replied, teasing Rose.

"OK, guys seriously, help me with my problem! Tell me what to do about Edward. I have like an hour before I have to meet him and I'm starting to freak the hell out here." I shouted, waving my soup spoon frantically.

"Bella, just be you. I know it sounds cliched, but you really are awesomeness. He won't be able to keep himself from loving you. That, and you should totally do him on his piano. That shit would be hot!" Jake stated, as if it was fact.

"Mmmm, hot piano sex? Hell yes Bella! You should totally get him to do you on the piano, all Pretty Woman style." Rose agreed.

"I don't know guys, I do want him, really badly, but sex? This early? Wouldn't that make me a total ho bag?"

"Hells no Bells." Jake responded. "You need to forget that thought and embrace your inner vixen. You have been lusting after him for what? Years? It's a crime if you don't do it! You owe it to yourself to see where this could go. You deserve something good, just for you." Jake was leaning over the table toward me.

"For once, this bitch is right Bella, you should just go for it. Forget about Alice, and forget about everything else, do this for you!" Rose stated, passionately.

"I don't know. I'll try. It's going to be hard enough to keep my hands off him, but we are going to be alone, and he'll be playing his piano, so I might not really have a choice in the matter. The last time I saw him play, I wanted to crawl under the thing and give him head in the middle of a crowded club. I'm not sure how I'm going to hold up when we are alone, I just hope I don't make a fool of myself. I don't know if I could take him rejecting me."

"Bells, babe, he won't be rejecting you today. Have you seen the way your ass and legs look in that tiny skirt? He won't know what hit him." Jake replied, waggling his eyebrows again.

I chuckled as the server came back to clear our dishes and bring the check. After much arguing Jake grabbed the bill and stalked off to pay it before either of us could grab it from him.

Rose turned to me once more. "Don't worry about Edward Bella, he is just a man. I saw the way you looked at him at the club, it's hard to ignore that kind of devotion. I was kind of surprised when I saw the depth of feeling you had for him, but I really think it's returned, you know?"

"Rose-"

"Don't worry Bella, no one else saw it, I'm sure, but I was looking and I saw it, on both of your faces that night. I know there is something there for him too. To hear Emmett tell it, he has been a bear to deal with the last few days and we both agree that it has something to do with you. Emmett has never seen him act this way. I know this is gonna sound so Alice, but I have a good feeling about this, I just know that something good is going to come of you two."

Jake returned with a huge smile, waving a napkin in the air.

"I got digits!" he sing-songed happily.

"You are such a whore!" Rose stated shaking her head and laughing as we walked to the door.

We walked to the parking lot and said our goodbyes, the two of them heading towards Rose's BMW to drive back to their office, while I headed toward my truck and my drive to Edward's place.

The drive to Edward's house from the restaurant took only about ten minutes, the Friday afternoon lunch hour traffic having ended almost an hour earlier. I pulled up to his and Emmett's house making sure I had the right house number before pulling into the driveway and killing the engine. Edward's Volvo was parked in front of me and there was no sign of Emmett's Jeep. We really were going to be all alone. I could feel my palms sweating; I rubbed them nervously on my skirt. I looked into the rear view mirror, checking my hair before slicking on some strawberry flavored lip gloss, rubbing my lips together. Tasty.

I walked slowly up the gravel drive towards the front door, glad that I chose my ballet flats today, instead of a pair of heels. Alice would be mortified, but I wanted to be comfortable while maintaining my cuteness and flats did just that. I adjusted the straps on my tank top and hefted the guitar case in my right hand before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

The door opened and Edward appeared, smiling broadly, before stepping back to allow me to enter.

"Bella, Welcome."

"Hey Edward, ready to get busy? I mean, ready to get to work?" I stammered, blushing profusely. I can believe I just said that.

Chuckling he replied, "Follow me. Let's go set down your stuff and we can go over a list of songs I think we should work on, for your performances."

I nodded, mesmerized by the shear hotness that was Edward. He turned and moved toward a long hallway, clearly expecting me to follow, but I stood in the door way, watching his jeans clad ass as he walked away. Good lord that was one fine ass. I just wanted to chew on it, bounce a quarter off it, smack it, just once.

No Bella, bad Bella!

"This is the den, also known as, my music room" Edward said, waving his hand toward the room.

I looked around, noticing the similarities between this room and the room where I first set eyes on Edward all those years ago at his parents house. The family portrait on the wall, the case in the corner that held several guitars, the drum set, and the glossy black piano that sat center stage in the room. It was all reminiscent of the room where we met. I glanced at Edward wondering if he had decorated this room with that purpose in mind, if somehow the similarity between this room and the one at his parent's house was comforting to him.

"Your home is beautiful, Edward."

"Thanks Bella, the credit really should go to Esme, who decorated most of it. All of it actually, with only two exceptions."

"Two exceptions?"

"Yes, she designed all of the rooms down to the wall paint and throw pillows, with the exception of my bedroom, and this room. Those rooms I did myself. They are the rooms I spend the most time in, so I wanted them to be all mine. Even with the large screen TV in here, Emmett doesn't spend much time in here, although I'm not really sure why." Edward stated, gesturing toward the large TV mounted to one wall.

"Well, it's beautiful. It kind of reminds me of the music room at your parent's place."

"Huh, yeah, it does doesn't it?" He said, looking around, as if noticing it for the first time.

He walked up to me, reaching out to take the guitar case from my hand. He was standing so close, I could smell the minty scent of his breath, the faint smell of his laundry soap and the spicy scent that was all Edward. I breathed deeply, taking it all in. I looked up, noticing his eyes widen before he stepped back, holding my guitar case, turning to set it down next to the piano.

He ran a hand through his hair and walked slowly to a book case against one wall. As he perused the shelves I took the moment to really look at him, study his movements and mannerisms, trying to commit each one of them to memory.

Dressed in a snug, grey, v-neck t-shirt, and faded jeans, he was gorgeous. From the top of his messy, bedroom, sex hair, to the soles of his bare, perfectly formed feet, he was pure God. His jeans, low slung, cupped his perfect rear lovingly, his shirt, perfectly fitted, clung to his toned chest and abs in a manner most erotic. He looked like a dream. A wet, naughty, dirty sex dream, but a dream none the less, and I wanted nothing more than to walk up to him, push him down on the brown leather sofa that sat against the wall, strip him of his snug, grey t-shirt and lick him from neck to belt buckle.

I watched his long, elegant fingers as they tripped along the spines of the books there as he searched for something. Oh, what I wouldn't give to feel those fingers caressing my own spine, or any part of my now over warm body. He plucked a book from the case and turned to face me with a grin.

"This is one of my favorite piano tutorials. It has quite a few good jazz tunes in it. I though that you could take it home and study it, maybe do some sight reading to get into the groove. I also thought I could lend you an old keyboard I have had hanging around, for you to practice on. It's really old, I've had it since college, but it should be OK to practice on for now, if you're interested, that is."

"That's so sweet of you Edward. I really appreciate all that you're doing for me." I said as I ducked my head, blushing.

"It is totally worth it if it means that you will be able to get up on stage in a few weeks time, confident in your talent and ability to wow people with your skill. You have greatness in you Bella, I see it, and so do all of your friends."

I continued to blush at his generous praise. It amazed me that he saw me as talented, when he himself was a truly talented pianist.

"Shall we see just how rusty you are on the piano, Bella? Would you like to play something for me?"

"I'm almost embarrassed to play for you Edward, you're so talented, and accomplished."

"I'm no more talented at the piano than you are with your voice, and your talent is true and untutored. That is so much more rare and precious than anything I could do at the bench." He replied, earnestly, making me blush once more under his ardent praise.

He handed me the book of songs and I flipped through it before I found one I recognized, sitting down at the piano bench, smoothing the music out in front of me.

With a brief stretch of my fingers and a quick stroke of the keys, I began to play the short, jazzy, show tune.

"I've Got Rhythm, good choice." He replied, with an easy smile.

I continued to play, glowing from all of his praise, truly enjoying the music I was creating. I always lost myself in song, whether I was singing, playing, or both, and I enjoyed spending time with people who understood how possible that was, Edward especially. I finished the song, and smiled in satisfaction. Not bad Bella. I wasn't as rusty as I thought.

"Good work, Bella. You are actually at a much better place than I expected. You do seem much more confident on the guitar, but confidence and comfort come with time and lots of practice. You play beautifully."

"Thanks Edward, I am looking forward to the practice. I enjoy playing and singing. It is amazing how much I remember after playing just one short song. I recall some other songs I used to enjoy performing, back in the day. Who knows, maybe I'll play them for you, once I've had some practice time under my belt." I said, with what I hope was a coy smile on my face.

"I'll look forward to it."

He moved towards me, sitting next to me on the bench.

"May I?" He asked. "I'd like to play something for you, if that is OK"

"Oh, of course." I replied, sliding over, to give him more room.

He slid to the center of the bench, cracking his knuckles before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and set his fingers to the keys.

The music that came from his hands was nothing short of miraculous. The song he played was slow and soulful, and full of longing. It was beautiful, even though I couldn't recognize the composer, I recognized the talent behind the piece. Who ever had written this, knew emotion, knew music. Edward seemed lost in the music for a moment, totally playing the piece from memory, as he had no sheet music present in front of him.

I sat beside him, my eyes glued to his perfect face as I watched him play, totally mesmerized by the sight of him. I couldn't help myself. I wanted him, so badly, I could no longer deny what was in my heart.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

Heart, body, and soul. All belonged to him.

The song continued on for another few moments, the music changing tempo and key a few times. It was beautiful, and poignant, and I could feel tears fill my eyes as I continued to listen. I had never heard a song played that was so full of emotion, so heartfelt in all my life.

I closed my eyes, a tear silently sliding down my cheek.

I just sat there beside him, my eyes closed, as the final notes were played and all went silent in the room, save the sound of our breathing. I heard him close the lid over the keys with a small click.

"Bella … Bella open your eyes."

I opened them. Edward was looking at my intensely. I could see concern in his eyes, mixed with some other emotion, longing maybe?

"Edward, that was … that was beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it … it's yours."

"Mine? What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's yours … I wrote it for you."

"Edward … I … Why?" It was the only thing I could think of to say. This beautiful, talented man, had composed a song for me, and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why he would do it.

"Bella … you inspire me." He replied, his hand lifting to cup my cheek.

"Edward, I don't know what to say." I answered honestly, because I didn't.

Edward then did the one thing I had been dying to do since I got there. He slid forward on the bench, pulling closer to me, his hand never leaving my face; he hesitated briefly before he bent his head and set his lips to mine.

The kiss was slow, and soft, a sweet, tender brushing of our lips before he pulled back, his eyes meeting mine.

"I'm so sorry about the other day, Bella." He said, softly.

"Edward, there's nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry, for jumping on you."

"Bella, never apologize for that. Never for one moment think that I didn't want that, want you."

"Edward… I-"

He stood suddenly, backing away from the piano and me, and ran his hand roughly through his hair.

"Damn it, I'm not getting this right."

"What do you mean Edward?" I responded, puzzled by his sudden rush of emotion.

"Bella, I … I can't stop thinking about you … I've spent the last three nights, laying awake, thinking of you, or dreaming of you… Bella … I have tried to rationalize this thing that's going on between us, tell myself that you are off limits, because of your relationship with my sister …"

"Edward-"

"No, Bella, Please let me finish."

I sat there, nodded, as he continued.

"I'm trying to say … that I've tried… Bella … I've tried to stay away from you … from the feelings I have for you … But, I don't think I can anymore. I don't have the strength."

Oh. My. God.

Was this really happening? Did Edward just admit to having feelings for me? I couldn't fathom it. I pinched my leg to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't.

"Edward, I… I don't want you … to stay away from me."

He stepped closer to me, placed his warm hands on my bare shoulders, fingering the straps on my tank top, looking down into my eyes. He helped me to stand, his hands never leaving me as I stepped around the piano bench, and closer to him.

Wordlessly, I took the final step that brought our bodies together, finally touching. I tilted my face up to his, placing a small chaste kiss under his chiseled jaw. He bent his face to mine, his green eyes darkened with lust, before he touched his mouth to mine.

Our mouths moved frantically, lips and tongues meeting in an erotic dance. My hands resting on his hips, latched on to the belt loops, grabbing and pulling him tight to me, until I could feel his belt buckle digging into my stomach.

His hands slid down my back in teasing circles, before he reached my ass, to cup and kneed the firm flesh holding me closer to him than I though possible. His tongue sliding against mine, he ravished my mouth as I clung to him, kissing him back with everything I had, tasting him, savoring his minty sweetness.

His hands slid lower, reaching under my skirt to meet the bare flesh that was left exposed by my lace thong. He groaned, while backing me up to the nearest wall, his hand sliding down my bare, silky thigh to my knee before grabbing and hitching my leg to his hip, seeking some sweet, sweet friction where we both wanted it most.

"God … Bella … you feel so good…" He ground his hips harder into mine.

I could feel his rigid hardness pressing against me and I moved my hot, damp core against it, wanting to feel him. His hands raised to the neckline of my tank top, slowly edging it down, exposing the ice blue, lace bra I had put on this morning, to match the thong. He moaned and shuddered at the sight of it, fingering the lace before he lowered the cups exposing my breasts, and nipples to his gaze.

We stood there, me breathing heavily, my breasts heaving, while he looked his fill, until at last he lowered his head and took my left nipple into his mouth and suckled gently. He ran his tongue around the areola, teasing me as I wiggled and panted, moving against him, shamelessly, in pleasure.

"Oh, Edward … fuck … that feels so good."

I was dripping at this point, and we had on too much clothes. I placed my hands on his chest, trailing them down slowly as he continued to lick and kiss my breasts. I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt trying to work it up over his abs and chest. He lifted his head momentarily, lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it behind him to the floor, before returning his attentions to my hard, pebbled nipples.

"Edward, I want you …"

He lifted his head, looking into my eyes for a moment, assessing, seemingly looking for something in my face before he bent slightly, grasping my hips, lifting me to wrap my legs around his waist, straddling him.

He stepped away from the wall, his hands sliding to cup my ass, he turned to walk toward a staircase, and started to climb the flight of stairs, all the while I clung to him, my heels digging into his firm denim covered ass, as I kissed and sucked on his neck.

He stopped briefly at the top of the stairs to plunder my mouth again, in a brief, passionate kiss, and then continued on until he reached a closed door, hefting my weight slightly he opened it and moved us inside before kicking it closed with his foot.

His bedroom was cool and dark, his blinds drawn with just a few shafts of light streaming across his bed. I glanced around briefly, noticing the dark wood furnishings and soft navy bedspread covering his large, soft looking, king sized bed.

He laid me down on his comforter, the smooth, soft fabric, cooling my heated skin slightly.

I laid there my legs dangling over the edge of the bed as he bent down and removed my ballet flats one at a time, each of them falling to the floor with a soft, muffled thump. He ran his hands up my bare, smooth legs until he reached the waist of my skirt, sliding down the zipper slowly. I lifted my hips to assist him in the removal of it, he cursed softly at the sight of me laying there in nothing but my tank top and lace undergarments.

I sat up and removed my top, leaving me in just bra and panties, as he stood there gazing at me.

Reaching my arms behind myself, I unhooked the clasp of my bra and let the straps fall slowly down my arms, before he reached up and pulled it slowly away from my body, finally exposing me fully to his view. He didn't look disappointed.

Licking his lips, he reached his hands down and cupped my breasts, testing their weight and shape in his hands, massaging gently. I lifted my hands to his belt buckle, undoing it and pulling the belt free, I let it fall to the floor with a metallic clatter. My fingers went to the button of his jeans and his hands held mine, stopping me.

"Not yet baby. Let me." He said, his voice husky and low.

Oh lord, he called me baby, I think I just came. OK, maybe not yet, but I was close, the sound of his velvet voice, whispering endearments was almost too much for me to handle.

He guided me to lay back, his hands traveling down my chest, stopping briefly to fondle my nipples, then trailing lower to caress my stomach. He reached the waistband of my thong and hesitated, running his fingers along the ridge, his fingers lingering over my hipbones, teasing me.

"Edward, please…" I was ready and willing to beg for him.

He smirked down at me and let his warm fingers trail beneath the fabric, slowly working the now soaked thong down my hips, silently guiding me to lift, to remove the offending garment. He dragged them down my legs at a torturous pace, before at last they finally dangled there from his fingers, and he let them drop silently to the floor.

I lay, panting up at him, my vision, glazed with lust, as he ran his hands back up my legs, beginning at the sensitive sole of my feet, up to my quivering thighs. I moaned and arched my back as he traced a pattern over the smooth skin of my inner thigh, bent over at the waist he closed his eyes and breathed deeply taking in the obvious scent of my arousal.

I wanted his pants off, and his hard cock deep inside me, but I was transfixed by the sight of his wet pink tongue as it slid along his bottom lip, moistening it.

I moved to sit up but he stayed me with his hand, as he bent further and pressed a wet, hot, kiss to my stomach, his fingers touching me where I wanted him most, tracing my wet flesh with his fingertips; I shivered at the contact, my hips leaving the bed, in an effort to get closer to him.

Finally, his hands went to his jeans, releasing the button and lowering his zipper with a soft, rasping sound. It was my turn to stay his hands, as I sat up and placed my hands over his, moving them aside as I gripped his waist band and slid his jeans down over his hips, leaving him standing before me, jeans pooled at his ankles, in a pair of snug black boxer briefs, that left nothing to the imagination. The hard ridge of his aroused cock was clearly outlined against the soft, dark cotton.

I reached my hand out and traced his length with a finger; he was huge. I had forgotten just how big he was. He hissed at the contact. Encouraged and feeling more confident, I stroked his length fuller through the fabric, squeezing gently.

Looking up into his eyes, I lowered his briefs, sending them to pool at him feet, with his jeans. He stepped out of the mass of denim and cotton, his erection bobbing slightly with his movements. I scooted back on the bed until I was sitting in the center of it and beckoned him closer, reaching for him.

"Edward… Please… I want…" I was rambling at this point, lost in a sea of lust and need.

"Bella, are you sure?" He asked, serious for a moment.

I nodded and reached for him again, as he moved forward, climbing onto the bed on his knees, almost prowling towards me, his eyes dark as emeralds.

He moved his hands to my bent knees, spreading them as he looked down on me intently. He look on his face as he gazed down at my nakedness was empowering, never before had I felt so sexy, so beautiful, so alive. His hands slid up my legs as he reached the firm flesh on my rear lifting my hips in his hands, his chest rising and falling erratically, as he lifted me higher and brought my hips to his, pressing his hard, hot cock against my damp core.

I wanted him inside me, filling me deeply, as I knew only he could. He groaned and ground his hardness against me.

"Oh, God, Bella, I have to be inside of you-"

"Yes, Edward please…" I was near sobbing now, I needed him so.

"Bella, I need to get a-"

"Edward, I'm on the pill, I'm safe, please … now … I need you…"

Edward smiled as he lowered my hips back to the bed and leaned over me, his hands braced beside my head on the bed, our lower bodies pressed tight together. I rolled my hips against his pulsing erection, moaning loudly at the contact.

He took his hard cock in one hand, stroking it a few times before sliding the head against my wet slit, rubbing around the moisture he found there, before guiding his hardness to my opening and pushing slowly into me, both of us groaning, as he slid in further.

I grabbed his hips and pulled him towards me, causing him to enter me fully, deeply. The feeling of him buried deep inside me was exquisite. I rolled my hips again, urging him to move and he didn't disappoint, pulling back and thrusting into me swiftly, causing me to cry out in joy.

He set a feverish rhythm of thrusts, the sound of our flesh slapping together loud in the otherwise quiet room. My breathing was harsh and I was pretty sure he was mumbling something unintelligible as he slammed into me over and over again.

I locked my legs around his waist as he continued to move at a bruising pace, pistoning his hardness into me. He reached down to where our bodies became one and fingered my clit, stroking firm circles over it, causing me to writhe against him moaning and whimpering. My hands running up and down his chest rubbing his firm muscles, now covered in a damp mist of sweat, causing them to glisten in the low light of the room. He was incredible.

I was so close, ready to come, I could feel my orgasm approaching. His fingers, moving insistently against my tight bundle of nerves as he stroked into me was going to be my undoing.

"Oh- oh God … oh yes… Edward…"

"Yes, baby … come on Bella…" He punctuated the phrase with more of his hard thrusts, moving quicker now.

"E- Ed- ward, I … I'm gonna … come"

"Oh. (thrust) Please. (thrust) Bella. (thrust) Baby. (thrust) Come. (thrust) For. (thrust) Me." He was frantic, nearing his own release, at a pace to rival my own.

His fingers stilled for the fraction of a second, before he took my clit between his fingers and pinched, lightly.

My eyes clenched tightly closed, I exploded, my orgasm rocketing through me, bright and intense. Waves of pleasure moving through my body as Edward continued to move over me, into me, his thrusts quickening, becoming more erratic as he came, shouting his release, his orgasm as intense as mine, he collapsed onto me, bracing himself over me, to keep from crushing me under his weight.

We lay there, breathing heavy for a moment before he slid to the side to lay beside me, pulling me into his arms, he buried his face into my hair. As our breathing slowed and our bodies cooled, I became more aware of what we had just done.

I just had sex with Edward Cullen, and it was fan-fucking-tastic. No pun intended.

"Bella, was that OK?" He asked me after a moment, running his fingers up and down my arm in a soothing gesture.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, that was amazing, you're amazing." I replied, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

He brought one hand up and tangled it in my now messed hair, seeking to deepen the kiss.

"Oh no you don't, we need to get some work done this afternoon, and I have to meet Alice at 6:00 so she can play dress up Bella with me before tonight's excursion." I said, chuckling, as I got out of bed, and hunted for my clothes.

"Such a slave driver Swan." Edward responded, shaking his head, laughing as he pulled on his now rumpled jeans.

We finished dressing quickly and made our way back downstairs to Edward's music room to get in some practice, before I had to leave to meet the evil pixie for her special brand of torture. The rest of the afternoon went pretty smoothly, the lack of awkwardness, a true joy. Who would have thought that sex was a viable stress reliever.

The two us passed the next few hours, playing different songs on the piano, finally deciding on two for tonight, Edward critiquing my playing when needed, giving advice when I asked for it. All too soon, it was time to head home. I sadly, didn't want to leave.

This afternoon had been a dream, the music, the company, the afternoon in Edward's bed, all of it was just unreal.

I gathered my things, Edward walking me to the door he bent down to kiss my lips softly.

"Bella, today was…" he trailed off, running a hand through his hair, shifting from foot to foot, boyishly.

The sight of Edward, blushing, as he searched for the right words, was a stunning sight indeed, and incredibly endearing. I really did love this man.

"Yeah, it was. Um, I'll see you in a few hours, right?"

"Yes, that you will, and Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I'd like to think that today wasn't just a one time thing, I mean, I'd like to spend more time with you."

"I'd really like that Edward." I smiled broadly as I walked down his front steps towards my car.

The drive home took longer than usual, Friday night rush hour traffic in full affect, but I didn't care. In my mind, I wasn't sitting in my beat up old truck, in stop and go traffic, I was back with Edward, reliving the magic of our afternoon together, and it was a fine place to be. A fine place indeed.

**A/n: Whew! Well then. So. Um, yeah. How bout that Lemon, huh? Those crazy kids just couldn't help themselves…**

**Don't you just love that stage of a new relationship? The magic, all healing power of a good shag? Got to love it!**

**So, I know that some of you will be very upset with me for the fact they didn't get it on, on the piano, and I say, I haven't ruled it out… but come on? Their first time? No that needed to happen in a bed. I know that it wasn't necessarily all flowers and soft kisses and gentle loving, but believe me, first times aren't always… some times you just got to have the person… OK, enough of that before I get you all worked up again… **

**I say, if you want some hot piano sexing… please press that little button at the bottom of the screen and review… I know I'm such a dirty review whore… but what can I say… that how I get down! ;-)**

**Next chapter … open mic night … and a very special conversation with Edward and Alice! So get on with it… the more you review, the faster I write! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, here we are again my lovelies! Back with another chapter.**

**I wanted to start out by introducing and publicly thanking my new Beta, DT! She is the person that will be keeping my shit in line, and making it all super sparkly, so … thanks! **

**There are 2 songs in this chapter… the one that Edward performs is called Bella Luna and it is by Jason Mraz, and the other that Bella performs is called Killing Me Softly… which I based this performance off of one I heard Colbie Calliet do, where she played the song on the piano while singing, it was refreshingly different from the version the Fugees did…. You should check it out to get the right idea before reading that part of the chapter.**

**Things I own: Shutter /island on DVD (this movie is fucking awesome, and if you haven't seen it you should), and be bag full of crisps (poato chips) in some very Crazy flavors, like Australian BBQ kangaroo (My son liked them. Me, I'm too scared to give them a shot. No I'm not a pussy, it just seems wrong, kangaroos are cute!), that I pictured up at my fave UK Gourmet shop.**

**Things I don't: All things Twilight and any of the song lyrics I use in this story. I wish I did, but I guess I'm just not that cool.**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I walked up to the door of the club, stopped to crush the smoking filter of my cigarette under my shoe, and looked into the large front window of the bar, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Alice had just sent me a text saying that they were running a bit late. Perfect, that would give me a few minutes to go in and check up on my surprise for Bella before they got here.

She had really enjoyed it this afternoon when I played for her and seemed genuinely shocked to find that I composed a ballad just for her. I was nervous to think of her reaction when she found that I hadn't composed just one piece for her, but that I had a composition book full of music, inspired entirely by her. And that was simply from the last week. I had scores of older books that I could tie to my little obsession with her voice. But I didn't want to show her my creepy stalker side just yet.

I sincerely hoped that she would find my extra effort tonight sweet and encouraging, as it was intended. I had to call in a favor to get Carmen to bring down the piano from the upstairs apartment for tonight. Thank goodness for her two strapping sons, and their appreciation of my superior bed side manner and sewing skills when they came into the hospital last summer after Carmen had cut herself in the kitchen of this place. I had been stopping by ever since. At first it was to check up on Carmen, but then I kept coming around when I realized just how under appreciated her little bar was, if you could even call it a bar.

Havana had been around for decades. It had started out as a salsa club when Carmen's husband was still alive, and when he passed, Carmen decided to renovate the old place and turn it into what was now a very chill social club. Friday nights were the best for local musicians, and lately it had turned into a great spot to try out new material for some of Seattle's best up and coming musicians. Carmen had been after me to play at her place for months after she found out I played piano, and once I indulged her, it was a non stop campaign to get me to Havana on a regular basis to play for her and her clientele.

When I told her about Bella and how talented she was, Carmen enthusiastically told me that I should bring Bella to her place to sing. I know that Bella was expecting some campus dive bar with a microphone and a stool, but she deserved more than that for her first time out, and Carmen would take care of her.

I entered to find Diego at the bar, charming a group of women that Alice would affectionately call "Cougars". They ate up his young Latin charm and dark good looks, fawning and preening while he served them fruity, overpriced drinks. He winked and nodded in my direction causing one of the women, a red head in a too tight green dress, who looked to be in her late forties and fresh off her latest chemical peel, to look at me. I winced at the wide eyes, the "i'mma gonna getcha" look she shot my way, and continued to the back area where Carmen's other son, Felix, was arranging a drum set behind the piano.

Both of Carmen's sons played an instrument, Felix played drums and percussion, while Diego was all about the electric guitar and slapping a little bass. We jammed whenever I was in the neighborhood, which definitely wasn't as much as I would have liked.

"Hey Felix, what's going on?"

"Eduardo, my friend! Que Paso? Where is your chica?"

"She's meeting me here with my sister and some friends, they should be along shortly. Is everything ready to roll?"

"You know Felix takes care of you, my man, always. Your girl, she is already down with your familia, eh?"

"Actually Felix, she has been friends with my sister since we were kids. That's actually how we met."

"Ah, poaching your sisters school friends. Man, you need to get out more. Your girl, is she pretty?"

"Beautiful. Bella is one of a kind, just wait until she sings, you won't know what hit you."

"Holy Maria … would you look at those legs…"

I turned to see what had captured Felix's attention to find Emmett standing just inside the door of the club, assisting Rosalie with her jacket. Rosalie was wearing what had to be the shortest black dress in history. Add to that the 5 inch heels and she easily drew the attention of every man, and even a few of the women, in the bar. She was a beautiful woman by anyone's standards, but she wasn't really my cup of tea.

She wasn't Bella.

Emmett and Rosalie made their way over to where I was standing, both drawing the eyes of patrons as they passed by tables. It was kind of funny watching the look of possession on Emmett's face as men gawked at Rosalie as they walked by.

"Hey Bro! Where are the girls?"

"Hey Emmett, Alice is driving with Jasper and Bella, they should be here soon."

Rosalie looked around, with a smirk on her face. Her gaze finally landing on the band stand set up behind me, "So, has Bella made that much progress in one session, that she's going for the piano tonight?" Rose asked, nodding toward the big instrument behind me.

"No, I'll be playing for her tonight, although she doesn't know it yet. It is my surprise for her."

"Surprise? She has heard you play before, Bro." Emmett replied, puzzled.

"Em, I'm gonna go grab us some drinks. Be right back baby." Rosalie said, walking away. The sway in her hips momentarily captured Emmett's attention.

"Earth to Emmett," I waved my hand in front of his face, "man, you are in deep, aren't you?"

"Edward man, she is freaking amazing! Everything she does is just...perfect. I'm gonna marry that girl, I'm telling you."

"Well, good for you man. She is a beautiful woman. You could do worse" I replied with a quick wink.

"Dude, so what happened with you and Bella today?" Emmett leaned in to whisper conspiratorially.

He suddenly lurched to the side, as if pushed out of the way. I looked down and met a set of devilishly laughing eyes.

"That is exactly what I would like to know!"

Alice. Shit.

"I have no idea of what you speak, sister dear." I state innocently.

"So I'm guessing it was someone else that sent Bella home this afternoon with the best case of sex hair I have seen on her in years. I couldn't wipe the grin off of her face. But I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about that, right?" She said, chuckling at her own joke. "But seriously, Edward, didn't you listen to a word I said last week? I told you not to fuck with her. She's not one of your whores that you can fuck and chuck! This is Bella, you know, the person that has been my best friend and a part of our family since we were kids? She isn't going anywhere anytime soon, so if you fuck it up, you better fix it … no … you know what? You just better not fuck it up! If you do … I will fuck _you_ up … 4 foot 11 or not … I'm not playing, I will FUCK. YOUR. SHIT. UP!" She reached out and patted my cheek softly, with a sweet, innocent smile on her face. "Mm'k Brother dear?"

"Damn it Alice, you are fucking scary. Slow your role! I'm not going to screw this up. I really like her. She's just-" I ran my hand through my hair, "it's like she's … I don't know … Everything. I even planned something nice for her tonight, to help her feel more at ease."

"Ooh, a surprise? Tell me! Tell me!" Alice's mood went from fierce to insanely excited in 0.2 seconds. It was more than a little frightening.

"No chance in hell, you can't keep a secret. Where is she anyway?"

"I resent that Edward, I can too keep a secret! And Bella is at the bar with Jasper, probably loading up on liquid courage. Not that she needs it. I heard her singing in the shower and she sounds amazing! I never would have chosen that song for her, but it's perfect!"

"Which song did she decide on?"

"Duh, she's doing _Killing Me Softly_, like you didn't know."

"Alice, we didn't pick that song together. I didn't even know that she knew that song. Huh."

I was kind of confused. I thought we had decided she would do the Sara B. song she played for me on the guitar on Tuesday or a cute folksy Jewel tune that she liked playing around with. I thought we had decided on something easy and second nature to her for her first go, so to hear that she wanted to tackle something bigger was a surprise, but a pleasant one.

I turned toward the bar to find her and Jasper leaning against it, chatting with Diego, Bella with her head thrown back, laughing at something Diego was saying. She was a vision, dressed in a black denim mini skirt, a softly draped black satin camisole that looked like it should have been worn under as shirt as opposed to as one, and a killer pair of sliver studded black heels that made me want to lift her onto the bar and wrap her impossibly long legs around my waist as I fucked the shit out of her, only to feel those sexy ass shoes digging into my back as I took her. God, I wonder if she had any idea what she did to me, walking around like that.

I watched her talking easily with the guys at the bar, amazed that she didn't see the attention she was garnering from the other men in the vicinity. She was turned towards Jasper now, smiling broadly, a hand placed on his chest. Just the sight of her touching another man filled me with loathing. I actually liked Jasper, but the sight of Bella standing there, with her hand on his chest, made me want to stalk over to them, pull my arm back, and plow my balled up fist into his face as hard as I could. The feeling was strong, unjustified, and scared the shit out of me. I couldn't understand how I could be feeling such strong emotions for someone that I had really only been spending time with for a week. Regardless of how long our families had known each other, it still felt too fast.

Bella looked up as if she felt my gaze, hot upon her, and smiled at me. Her lips, coated in cherry red, turned up gently, her chocolate brown eyes shining. She tilted her head slightly, said something to Jasper, who nodded, before pushing away from the bar and making her way slowly towards me. She teetered once, on her spiked heels, steadied herself, and continued on, her hips swaying as she walked.

"Bella, You look-" I said, shaking my head. She was so beautiful, there were no words.

"Thanks Edward. Alice and her demanding ways, I swear these shoes are going to be the death of me." She lowered her head, while turning one of her heel clad feet this way and that, examining her shoe. "I may have to burn them, once the night is over, if they don't kill me first!"

"No!" I almost yelled, "I mean, I like them, they, um, look good on you."

Bella blushed, took a sip of her drink, and smiled at me tentatively.

"So my sister tells me that you decided on a new song."

"Um, yeah. I was just driving home this afternoon and it popped into my head. I couldn't stop singing it or humming it." She shrugged "I just figured it was fate. I was meant to sing it tonight." She nodded toward the piano behind me, "The fact that there's a piano here just solidifies it. I was planning on playing the guitar, but the piano will sound so much better. I just hope that I can do it justice."

"Bella, anything you choose to do tonight, I am sure, will be nothing sort of amazing."

We walked to the table where our friends had gathered together. Alice was perched on the lap of a very happy looking Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie were whispering to each other, their heads close together. It was funny, standing there looking at them all. Our group fit together so well, all paired off, that it was as if you could call Bella and I an actual pair. I looked to her, only to find her looking at the group in much the same way as I; fondly, and with a bit of awe.

"What a difference a week makes." She said quietly.

"Yes, what a difference."

We sat down, Bella setting her drink in front of her.

"What are you drinking?" I asked, curious about the kind of liquid courage Bella was imbibing in.

She leaned in conspiratorially, "Sprite with lime."

I looked down into her eyes, brow raised inquisitively.

"If I have them serve it to me like this, it looks like a drink and I can save myself from the peer pressure." She answered, winking slyly.

I chuckled at her ingeniousness.

"I think they're going to start soon." I said, trying to speak over the noise of the now packed bar.

Felix walked up to the microphone, looking out at the people who had gathered, before moving to flick a small switch on the mic stand and clearing his throat.

"Good evening my friends, and welcome to Havana. As I look out at you all tonight, I see a lot of familiar faces, and to those faces, I say, welcome back mis amigos," Felix began, "I also see many new faces here. To everyone here for the first time tonight I say, welcome, we are glad you came to us this evening, for we have a special treat for you."

Felix looked out at me, winked, then continued.

"Our familiar faces know that our Friday night tradition is to showcase local musicians and singers, very talented people, to come and share with us their gift, and mi hermano, Diego and I will sometimes join them in the fun. Nothing like keeping it in the family, eh?"

The crowd laughed politely with him.

"Tonight is no different. We have a wonderful lineup for you this evening. We have a few bands that have been favorites here for a few years, a very talented young songstress, and something very special for you tonight. A very good friend to my family is here and will be joining me up here in just a moment to play something for you all. I must say, my friends, that I have been begging this person to come and play for you all for a very long time, and while he has joined us a few times to play a bit of guitar, tonight he will be favoring us with something truly blessed, he will be performing tonight on piano and vocals. Please join me in welcoming once again to the Havana stage, Edward Cullen, performing _Bella Luna._"

The crowd applauded politely. I turned to face Bella, who sat next to me, a look of shock on her face. A quick glance around the table showed Jasper, Alice and Rosalie mirroring her reaction, while Emmett sat looking at me with a rather large goofy grin on his face.

"Edward?" Bella reached her hand out to touch my sleeve, looking at me inquisitively.

I simply smiled, squeezed her hand lightly, and stood, pushing my char back into place before heading to the stage area. My heart was pounding in my chest, not nervous about the performance itself, but from Bella's reaction to it.

Felix had placed the mic in a small holder attached to the piano. I sat at the bench, adjusted it to my comfort, and looked up to see that Diego and Felix had joined me on the stage, the former picked up the electric guitar that had been sitting in a stand to the left of the piano, while the latter made his way to the bongo drums set up to my right. I nodded to them both, before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"This song is for someone who has inspired me for as long as I have known her. Bella, this is for you."

I took another breath before setting my hands to the keys, and began to sing.

_Mystery the moon_

_A hole in the sky_

_A supernatural nightlight_

_So full but often right_

_A pair of eyes a closing one_

_A chosen child in golden sun_

_A marble dog that chases cars_

_To farthest reaches of the beach and far beyond into the swimming sea of stars_

_The cosmic fish they love to kiss_

_They're giving birth to constellations_

_No riffs and oh no reservation_

_If they should fall you get a wish or dedication_

_May I suggest you get the best_

_For nothing less than you and I_

_Let's take a chance as this romance is rising over before we lose the lighting_

_Oh bella bella please_

_Bella you beautiful luna_

_Oh bella do what you do_

_Do do do do do_

I glanced briefly out at the table where Bella and our group sat, to find Bella looking up at the stage and me, with something that looked suspiciously like awe, written on her face. Her enraptured demeanor sent a burst of confidence and positive energy through me.

_You are an illuminating anchor_

_Of leagues to infinite number_

_Of crashing waves and breaking thunder_

_Tiding the ebb and flows of hunger_

_You're dancing naked there for me_

_You expose all memory_

_You make the most of boundary_

_You're the ghost of royalty imposing love_

_You are the queen and king combining everything_

_Intertwining like a ring around the finger, of a girl_

_I'm just a singer, you're the world_

_All I can bring ya_

_Is the language of a lover_

_Bella luna, my beautiful beautiful moon_

_How you swoon me like no other_

_May I suggest you get the best_

_Of your wish may I insist_

_That no contest for little you or smaller I_

_A larger chance yet, but all them may lie_

_On the rise, on the brink of our lives_

_Bella please_

_Bella you beautiful luna_

_Oh bella do what you do_

_Bella luna_

_My beautiful beautiful moon_

_How you swoon me like no other, oh oh oh_

I ended my song and stood, letting the applause from the audience wash over me. It felt good to perform, I could see how people became addicted to this. As I made my way off the stage, toward Bella and our table, Felix took the stage again, thanking me and inviting the next group of musicians to the stage. I reached the table, sat without comment, and looked to Bella. I needed to know what was going on in that gorgeous head of hers.

"Edward, that was awesome! " Alice yelled shrilly, while clapping excitedly.

"Yeah Bro, it's been a while since you sang in front of people, I was afraid that you had lost it. You realize that once mom hears about this, it'll be all over for you. You won't have a prayer of declining to sing at her Christmas party this year." Emmett said with a laugh.

Everyone at the table took turns complimenting my performance. Everyone, that is, but Bella.

I looked at her again, with the intention of asking her what she thought, only to find her staring into my eyes. I went to open my mouth to speak, and she put her hand up to stop me from talking, placing one finger to my lips.

I wasn't sure what she was up to, but before I was able to ask, she leaned forward, replacing the finger she held to my lips with her soft mouth. Bella was kissing me, in front of my family and our friends, and it was like nothing I had ever felt before.

Her lips moved on mine, her tongue in my mouth stroking reverently, lovingly. Her hands, which had been framing my face lifted to sift through my hair. I did the only thing I could have done in this situation, I kissed her back.

I kissed Bella with everything I had. My heart, my body, it was all hers. I moved my hands to her waist, stroking the satiny smoothness of her top, my fingers edging the bottom of the fabric, reaching her soft, silky skin.

I don't know how long we sat there, leaning into each other, kissing, but I knew that too soon she leaned back slightly, our foreheads resting against each other, catching our breath as she whispered to me softly, "Thank you Edward. Thank you so much." She pressed her lips to mine once more, quickly, before leaning back in her seat.

I reached my hand up to stroke her cheek.

Just then I noticed a hand on my shoulder. Emmett.

"Bro, they just called Bella to the stage. Dude, she has to go up there."

Bella looked at me once more before standing up and moving toward the stage, glancing back at me, giving me a hesitant smile.

She took the same seat that I had taken, moments before, on the piano bench, and with no introduction and a brief smile at the group of people at our table, began her intro.

Alice reached across the table and patted my hand.

"Edward, I'm sorry I doubted you. I didn't know."

She didn't know? Didn't know what?

Bella began to sing and Alice's cryptic statement, and behavior, were forgotten.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life, with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_I heard he sang a good song_

_I heard he had a style_

_And so I came to see him and listen for a while_

_And there he was this young boy_

_A stranger to my eyes_

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life, with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_I felt all flushed with fever_

_Embarrassed by the crowd_

_I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud_

_I prayed that he would finish_

_But he just kept right on_

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life, with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_He sang as if he knew me_

_In all my dark despair_

_And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there_

_And he just kept on singing_

_Singing clear and strong_

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life, with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

The crowd went wild for Bella. Her song was flawless, her voice, pure magic. I sat, speechless as always, basking in the enormity of her talent and her genuine love of music. Everyone watching her tonight could see that she was special, that her talent was one that couldn't be faked, and it couldn't be taught. She was, quite simply, amazing.

As she rejoined our group, I stood and kissed her soundly, yet chastely, on the lips; after all, I didn't need to invite anymore weirdness from Alice. I motioned for her to sit but she hesitated for a moment.

"Edward, is there anywhere private here? I think I need a minute," the look on her face intense, but indecipherable.

"Sure, I'm sure we could use Carmen's office, she went home for the night."

We excused ourselves from the group and I guided her to the hallway that led to the offices. As we reached the door to Carmen's office, I opened the door, flipped on the light switch and stepped aside, allowing Bella to enter. I shut the door behind her, locked it and turned to ask her if she was okay, only to be violently pushed against the door, Bella's lips attacking mine.

Momentarily stunned, I stood stock still as she grabbed at my hair and pushed her tongue into my mouth. I wasn't exactly sure what had gotten into my Bella, but I wasn't going to question it right now. I wanted her so badly and she was here with me, kissing me passionately.

I lowered my hands, smoothing them down her back to her ass, grabbing it through her short denim skirt and squeezing, before turning her so that her back was now against the wall. I lifted her, until her feet left the ground and her legs wrapped around my waist. My fingers worked their way under her short skirt and found soft, bare skin. She wasn't wearing anything under her skirt.

"Oh god, Bella. You have no idea what you do to me."

Her heels were digging into my lower back and she moved against my hard cock. It was rock solid and straining against my zipper, almost uncomfortably, given my choice to go commando under my jeans tonight. My lips lowered to her exposed collarbone, licking and sucking at it, my restraint gone. I wanted to get inside of her, and soon. My hands tightened on her hips and I ground her against my rigid length, groaning.

I could feel her wetness through my jeans, soaking into the heavy fabric, and smell her hot arousal; she smelled divine. She moaned as my hands on her hips grasped and moved her tight against me. I pressed her harder against the wall as one of my hands reached between us to stroke her wet slit, making her gasp loudly.

She was so ready for me and I couldn't wait any longer to be in her, pleasuring her.

I moved my hand from her damp core to unbuckle my belt, release the button on my jeans and lower my zipper, releasing my rampant hard on.

Bella made a loud keening sound, cooing as I grabbed my stone hard length and rubbed it up and down against her sopping wet opening and clit, teasing her before I aligned our bodies and sunk myself deep inside her in one thrust, groaning as I hit previously unreached depths. She was so tight and so wet, I slid home inside her tight body, ready to come deep inside her already.

"God, Edward, YES!" she cried.

I began to move frantically, plunging inside her with no finesse, seeking my release fervently. I couldn't be suave, I couldn't be gentle. I reached between our slick bodies, to the small bundle of nerves that I knew would bring her intense pleasure, and rubbed it softly, spreading some of her slick juices around, making her squirm and buck against me.

"Yeah baby, I'm gonna make you come so hard for me. Ugh, yeah Bella, I love fucking you."

I picked up the pace of my thrusting as she gasped and moaned her pleasure, telling me she was going to come.

"Yes baby, come for me. Come all over my rock hard cock. I want to feel you milk my cock. Do it baby."

And she did. She came hard, screaming and writhing against me, but still, I didn't stop. I pressed my mouth to hers, trying to muffle the sound of her screams as we continued to move. I wanted to make her come for me again. I craved it.

I continued to thrust hard into her. Her heels dug painfully into my back, but I didn't care. The pain, the pleasure of it all, mixed until I couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. I was out of my mind and loving it. Bella was so wet and so tight, I just wanted to keep fucking her, but I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer.

I backed away fro the wall, carrying her to the desk in the center of the room, laying her down on the top of it before raising her legs to rest against my shoulders. I plunged into her this way, finding a new angle of penetration, and it was so good. Bella began to moan and writhe below me all over again, sticking her index finger into her mouth and sucking on it gently, before moving the moist digit to her already swollen nub, rubbing it roughly.

"Please Edward, harder … faster, baby, please."

"Oh yeah Bella, I love fucking you. Your tight pussy feels so good. You wanna come for me again?"

"Yeah baby, fuck me! Fuck my pussy harder."

I fucking loved the dirty, filthy words coming out of her mouth. I was going to come soon, I could feel it. Bella was going to be the death of me.

Bella's breath quickened. She was panting now and that sound, mixed with the sound of our skin slapping together noisily, was the sexiest sound I had ever heard. I looked down to watch my cock sliding in and out of her, and to watch her pleasure herself as I fucked her, her finger moving quickly over her slick, pink, swollen flesh.

I was so close, but I wanted to feel her come again before I succumbed, and I could see it was going to happen soon. I reached down, brushing her hand aside, replacing her fingers with mine. I could feel her pussy tighten around me and I thrust harder, knowing that she enjoyed it by listening to the sounds she made as I moved in her.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," I chanted, punctuating each word with a hard thrust into her wet, willing body.

I felt my balls tighten, I moved my fingers and pinched her clit gently, silently begging her to come with me. Bella found her release, her mouth open, head thrown back, bucking and gasping as I was blinded by the strength and brightness of my own orgasm; I spilled deep inside her.

Bent at the waist, I leaned down against her. With our bodies damp with sweat, and both of us panting heavily, I gathered her in my arms. We stayed there in that awkward position, holding each other, for minutes or hours, I don't really know. Time seemed to stop completely as I just enjoyed the feeling of Bella in my arms, and her arms around my neck as she gently stroked my hair, her eyes still closed.

"Bella," I whispered after some time.

"Hmm?"

"Will you come home with me tonight?"

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm evil for leaving it there, but if I had continued, this would have been a 30 page chapter and I just plain ran out of time here. But no worries, it will be worth the wait.**

**It looks like their relationship is progressing a bit quickly, no? New relationships can be tricky like that. I wonder what everyone thinks of their not so secret sneaking off together… **

**Well until next time my lovelies… Please press that button to review… your reviews are better to me than a hot, dirty talking Edward that goes commando… OK, well maybe not better, but almost, kinda, sorta, close to equal… anyhoo, please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: well, well, well, back again are we? Are you wondering what Bella's answer is to Edward's question? We will get to that in just a minute my pretties… but first, you must put up with me, your humble author for another moment or two as I wax poetic…. About… my awesome… stupendous… phantasmagorically wonderful and oh so effervescent, Beta extraordinaire … D.T.**

**She is the fairy that sprinkle the sparkly dust upon my writing and makes it purtty! So thank her for the fact that this is even remotely readable. After a 55 hour week and less than 4 hours of sleep a night and it is a wonder that this isn't all a jumble of non sensical stream of consciousness gibberish, but somehow the few reviews I did receive for the last chapter motivated me to get this out for you all… although just barely! ;-)**

**I love the reviews you crazy ladies leave me… I have been told lots of funny shit in my day but I don't think I have ever been told that I was the reason that someone's husband was getting laid tonight, and my hubz found it hilarious that I was making a bunch of crazy fan ladies horny .. I have to say … I read some of these reviews on my phone at work and you never cease to make me smile … so keep them coming! You make what is usually a very busy and craptacular day, bearable! Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing!**

**Things I own: an alarm clock that wakes me up not so gently at the ass crack of dawn each morning, and a chitin of 5 hour energy drink shots (really my lovelies, it is totally the SHIZ!)**

**Things I don't: Twilight and any of the song lyrics I use in this story, sadly.**

When last we saw our couple...

_We stayed there in that awkward position, holding each other, for minutes or hours, I don't really know. Time seemed to stop completely as I just enjoyed the feeling of Bella in my arms, and her arms around my neck as she gently stroked my hair, her eyes still closed._

"_Bella," I whispered after some time._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Will you come home with me tonight?"_

**CHAPTER 9**

**BPOV**

"What? Edward-"

"Come home with me, Bella," Edward whispered as his lips moved along my cheek towards my neck and up to my ear, "let me take you to my house, strip you of your clothing and pleasure you until neither of us can move. I want to fall asleep utterly exhausted, with you in my arms and wake you up in the morning with waffles and orange juice."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had to be dreaming. Was I really laying on a desk in someone's office, in a club, my legs spread wide with Edward on top of me, asking me if he could pleasure me all night and make me waffles in the morning? Shit like this doesn't really happen, right? I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"But I don't like orange juice."

He chuckled as he lifted himself off of me.

"I also have apple and cranberry juice. Bella, is this really about the juice? Do you not want to spend the night with me?" He asked, straightening his clothes as I sat up and began trying to right my own clothing and hair.

"Edward, I … um, it's not that I don't want to spend the night with you. I'm just kind of surprised that you asked, or rather when you asked."

Edward looked up from buttoning his shirt, his expression one of surprise.

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"Well, it's just that… I have never had anyone ask me to come home with them _after_ we had sex. That's usually a question a girl hears before the deed, you know?"

Edward just stared at me for a moment, looking like he wasn't sure if he should be annoyed and insulted or if he should laugh at me. He dropped his head for a moment, before taking a deep breath and moving a few steps toward me, his eyes suddenly blazing.

"I don't know who you're comparing me to, but I know I don't like it. I'm not like the men you've dated in the past, and I asked you to come home with me because as lovely and satisfying as this was," he said, gesturing at the office we were in, "I want more with you than just a quick fuck against a wall, Bella. I want more of you, all of you, but more than that, I want to know you. I want to know what you look like when you wake up in the morning. I want to know how you like your eggs, and whether you like syrup on your waffles or whipped cream. I want to know things, like the fact that you don't like orange juice. I want to spend more time with you." As he spoke he reached out and moved a lock of hair away from my eye.

He had a peculiar look on his face, and it dawned on me that the whole time he stood there, fixing his clothing and saying all of those wonderful things to me, I had said nothing. I had just stood there, listening with my mouth open, silent. I needed to say something, assure him of what I wanted. Tell him that I wanted to go home with him, that I would go anywhere with him, do anything for more time wrapped up in his arms. It was too bad that what came out of my mouth was much less eloquent that that.

"Yes."

"Yes? Yes what, Bella?"

He was smiling now. He was having fun at my expense. Well, two could play that game.

"Yes, as in, yes, I like syrup AND whipped cream on my waffles, and Alice says my hair looks very similar to a haystack in the morning. Most unattractive."

"You are adorable when you're flustered. Now, are you coming home with me or not? I have to tell you … I've never had to fight this hard to get a woman to agree to come home with me before."

"I see. Well, I'm not sure who _you_ are comparing _me_ with, but I'm not sure that I like it, either. What about Alice? And Emmett?"

"What about them?"

"You don't mind them knowing…"

"Bella, what do you think they think we've been doing all this time? Because I can assure you that Emmett, at least, has figured out that we didn't disappear to take a quiet walk, and Alice isn't going to buy it either," he said, chuckling.

He was right. Alice had to know what the two of us disappearing meant and she wasn't going to let it go without notice, and a serious grilling.

"Well, you're right about that, I guess," I said, as I stepped away from the desk, smoothing my skirt. "Let's get out of here. I have the strangest craving for sex and pancakes."

"Pancakes? I thought I was making you waffles?" He said, laughing as he placed his arm around my shoulders and guided me to the office door, turning the knob and stepping aside so that I could walk through.

"Waffles, pancakes … Edward, I would be happy with cold cereal. Let's get out there and get the inquisition over with."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it as we walked back out, into the club toward our table.

There was another group of men on the stage playing, one on piano, one of them on an upright bass and another playing the saxophone. The tune was upbeat and swinging and a few couples had gotten up out of their seats and were dancing in the spaces between the tables. Alice was still sitting in Jasper's lap bouncing along with the beat. He looked at her as if she was his oasis in the dry, desolate desert. It was sweet, and watching them made me smile. It was obvious that Jasper was done for, the look in his eyes was one of adoration and love, and I couldn't be happier for my friend. I could only hope that love would mellow her out a bit, at least enough not to terrorize her brother and I because of what we had been up to and the fact that I was ditching her to shack up with him for the night.

Rosalie looked up as we got closer to the table and elbowed Emmett, whose eyes widened significantly at our approach.

"Oh ho, Edward, Bella! Where have you two been and why is Eddie's hair even more sex crazed than usual?"

Edward shook his head, "Shut the hell up, Emmett, and drop it, okay?"

"No Edward, he won't drop it. What have you two been doing and where have you been doing it?" Alice asked, her bouncing now stopped, much to Jasper's disappointment.

I couldn't let Edward shoulder this all by himself.

"Come on Alice, give us a break. We haven't asked what happened to you and Jasper last week when you made Edward drive me home and then left with MY date. So spare us the third degree," I said, laughing at the shocked look on Jasper's face and the guilty look on Alice's. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward pressing his lips together, trying not to smile.

Alice knew I had her dead to rights. She did leave me with her brother last week while she went home with my date. I wasn't mad at her. Shit, I was ecstatic that she found someone to make her happy, I had no hard feelings. It wasn't as if I was attracted in any major way to Jasper, and I know there was no love lost on his end either. He was a great guy, handsome, intelligent, and mellow, exactly what Alice needed.

Me? I needed Edward.

Alice continued to stare, looking back and forth between both Edward and I, while Emmett laughed at the whole lot of us. It was funny. I wanted to laugh along with him but I knew that would only set her off. I was on a slippery slope with Alice right now, but if I played it right, I could get both Edward and myself out of there without her dragging out of us that we just spent the last hour shagging in someone's office.

"Fine. I won't question you Bella, but you _will _tell me, you know it and I know it," Alice said with a sly smile.

"Whatever Alice. I'm taking Bella and we're gonna get out of here. Don't wait up, kids," Edward said, breezily, grabbing my arm and guiding me away from our table. The trio on the stage had finished their set and the sounds of our friends' laughter echoed in the relative quiet of the club.

"Edward, slow down. I'm in these death trap heels and I'm going to hurt myself if I try to move any faster."

It was the truth. As sexy as these heels were, they were the most dangerous shoes I had ever worn. But the look on Edward's face as he slowed and looked down at my feet and then let his gaze slowly rake higher over my bare legs, lustily, made me never want to take them off.

"My apologies, Bella. I'll slow down. After all, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Your safety and happiness is my first priority," he said, as he lifted my hand and turned it over, dropping a soft, wet kiss on the under side of my wrist, right on my pounding pulse point.

The feeling of his lips on my skin, anywhere, made me want to push him up against his car and climb all over him. I was shocked that I could want him again so soon after we had been together. It had never been this way, the need so urgent, so un-tameable. I was afraid that I was going to scare him away with the force of my urges, but when his eyes finally met mine in the street lamp-lit darkness of the parking lot, I saw my lust and need mirrored in his eyes. Those deep emerald pools were reflecting back to me all of the want and desperate need that I was feeling in that moment. It was a humbling experience to say the least, for both of us, I was sure.

He opened the passenger door to his Volvo, assisting me as I sat, and closed the door behind me before moving to his side, sliding into his seat and closing his door. The drive to his house was short, since he lived only a few miles away. We drove in silence, but it wasn't really awkward. I could tell we were both trying to collect our thoughts, almost as if this was as alien to him as it was to me, but that was silly. He had to have invited other women to spend the night with him before me, right? He had said as much in the office, just a few minutes ago.

He pulled his car into the drive and slowly stopped, putting the car into park, turning it off, and releasing his seat belt. He didn't move to exit the car though. I unclipped my seat belt and turned to him, waiting. He turned toward me.

"Bella, I want you to know … I didn't mean to pull you away from them back there. I just couldn't figure out how to get us out of there, otherwise."

"It's okay, Edward. I was trying to think of a way to get us out of there unscathed myself, you were just quicker." I smiled broadly at him.

He returned my grin with a sexy grin of his own and reached to stroke my cheek, before getting out and moving to my side of the car to open my door for me. He was such a gentleman.

He guided me by the elbow, his other hand resting on my lower back, suddenly drifting it lower to fondle my bare ass under my skirt.

Okay, so he was _mostly_ a gentleman.

We stopped at the door, so he could unlock it and let us in. I followed him in this time, stopping him as he shut the door, and placing a finger to his lips. I traced them before I took the last step toward him and placed my lips on his, tasting his mouth. God, he was delicious. His mouth tasted like sweet strawberries from my gloss and still held a hint of smokiness from his earlier cigarette. His hands dug into my hips, holding me flush against him as our mouths moved against each other, tongues tangling, breath mingling.

We stood in his front hall, kissing, our hands frantically moving over each other, until he pulled back panting, his deep emerald eyed darkened with desire.

"Bella, if we don't move soon, I'm going to take you in the hall amongst the coats, and as much as that sounds pleasing to me," Edward said, his voice low and husky, as he ran his hands down my back and palmed my ass again, squeezing and bringing me even closer against his rigid arousal, "I want you, no, I need you in my bed, where I can enjoy every inch of your delectable body, and I can take my time doing it."

If he kept doing these things, saying these things to me, I wasn't going to make it to his bed. His words and actions had me so fired up, just one more word, one more smoldering look and I was going to spontaneously combust, or melt into a puddle of goo right in his front hall.

"Edward, if we don't move soon, we, or rather I, won't make it to the bedroom" I said slyly, running my hands over his hard, defined chest, loving the feel of his tight muscles under my fingers. I needed to get him naked and under me, and soon.

I leaned in as if to kiss him and instead ran my tongue along his bottom lip, tasting. His breath caught and his hands tightened on my ass as he lifted me, placing me over his shoulder, fireman style, and headed for the stairs, stroking the backs of my naked thighs as he walked.

"My, my, in a rush, Bella?"

I didn't answer him, I couldn't. His hand moved and was now gently stroking the inside of my thigh, teasing. He brushed against my wet slit with one finger and I shivered, the sound of my breathy moan echoing in the dark and silent hallway. Before I had time to blink, we were in his room and he dropped me flat on my back on his bed with a bounce, chuckling at my shocked expression.

Edward leaned over me and ran his hands down my legs. He removed my shoes one at a time, tossing them behind him, making me laugh softly.

"Who's in a rush now?" I asked.

"Oh no, baby, I won't be rushing this, not at all." He unbuttoned my skirt and I lifted my hips to assist him in removing it. He slid it down my legs slowly, tossing it with my shoes, somewhere behind him.

I sat up and peeled off my top, leaving me completely naked before him. His gaze frozen on my naked breasts, I took the opportunity to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants, pulling everything down at once, his erection bobbing wildly as I let his garments drop to the floor at his feet. I reached out and traced a line down his hard cock with my finger, his groan letting me know how much he enjoyed my touch.

I let my fingers curl around him, grasping his rigid length, feeling him twitch in my hand as I moved my fist over him, softly at first, then tightening my grip on him. His body shuddered and I slid forward, toward the edge of the bed and spread my legs wide on either side of his body so he could stand between them as I moved my hand up and down on his hard dick. I wanted to make him come for me, but more than that, I wanted to taste him.

I leaned forward slightly and licked his tip, tasting the drop of fluid that had collected there, savoring the flavor. He tasted delicious, salty and sweet, and..like Edward. I couldn't describe it. I needed more. I licked his rock hardness from root to tip, feeling every ridge and vein of him, breathing deeply of his musky scent, memorizing the smell, feel, and taste of him.

I let my mouth slide over his head, taking him inside my warm, wet mouth, sucking him in deeper, slowly, inch by inch. His hands tightened in my hair.

"Fuck, Bella … so good …"

I took this as a sign that he wanted more and slid him deeper, hollowing my cheeks and sucking him hard, his hips bucking at my ministrations. He was groaning and pumping his hips slightly as I bobbed my head up and down his cock, swirling my tongue around his head, licking his tip with every pass.

Edward reached down and stroked my hardened nipple with one hand, pinching and teasing it, making me moan on his cock and move him deeper. I could feel him hit the back of my throat. He groaned, obviously loving what I was doing, so I continued the movement, letting him hit the back of my throat, and each time he groaned and pinched my nipple harder. I wasn't sure if I could take him any deeper, but I wanted to try. So breathing deeply through my nose, I relaxed my throat muscles, and slowly, with my hands tight on his hips, I pulled him deeper than I thought possible. I was shocked and pleased that I could do this for him, and given the sounds coming from him, he was just as pleased. I looked up at him through my eyelashes with his huge cock still in my mouth, trying to see the pleasure on his face.

"Oh God, Bella … what are you doing to me, baby … ugh, your mouth feels so good…"

I could tell that he was so close to coming but was holding back, and I wanted him to let go. I increased the pace of my movements, sliding my mouth over him faster, pulling him deeper, until he was deep in my throat, and then I swallowed, my throat contracting around him.

"Holy Fuck! Bella-"

I did it again.

"Bella, baby, I'm gonna come baby, if you don't want me to-"

I moaned around him in encouragement as I sucked his cock harder, faster, reaching down to cup his balls, squeezing gently.

"Yeeesssss Bella! Fuuuuccck!"

He came hard, his hips jerking, his hard length pulsing, as he released deep in my mouth. I swallowed it all, glorifying in the act of tasting him, and taking his orgasm as he gave it, passionate and honest, before letting him slide out of my mouth with a pop. He slowly moved his hands from my hair, letting them drop to my shoulders, caressing gently as he slowly pushed me back on the bed, until I was laying back with my legs still dangling onto the floor.

He leaned forward and kissed me, hard, before moving his lips lower, kissing and licking my neck and collar bone. His mouth was warm and sent shivers down my spine as he tugged at my nipples with his thumbs and forefingers. He then moved to take first one nipple in his mouth, tonguing it, and then the other, my hips writhing on the bed. I wanted him inside me.

"Oh Edward, please-"

"Shh baby, let me take care of you."

His tongue traced a wet line down my ribs and stomach, dipping into my belly button before he suddenly moved away from my hot quivering body and removed his shirt. He took my legs by the ankles, bent them at the knees and placed my feet on the edge of the bed. Spreading me wide, he looked me in the eye for a moment, then let his gaze fall slowly until he was looking at my wet, pink center, licking his lips.

I lifted my hips off of the bed, whimpering at the lack of contact. I wanted him. Now.

Edward bent, bringing his head close to where I wanted him, breathing deeply of my scent before he took one long lick with his tongue on my hot damp center.

"God Bella, you smell and taste so good."

The feel of his hot breath on my wet core made my eyes roll back in my head, "yes, Edward, please … taste me … please … "

His head lowered again, this time for the duration as he set his mouth to my slit and began licking and sucking on me, flicking my clit with his tongue. He moved his fingers into the mix, rubbing my wet opening as he took my swollen nub between his teeth and lashed it roughly with his tongue. He slid two long fingers deep inside me and began to pump them into me.

I couldn't help the movement of my hips as they lifted off the bed. Edward used a hand to try and still them. I was going out of my mind with the feel of his mouth and fingers on me, I was so close to coming already.

"G-G-God, Ed-W-Ward! Oh dear lord, yes!"

He sped the pumping of his fingers into me and sucked my clit into his mouth and I came. I came harder than I ever had. My eyes clamped tight, light exploded brightly behind my lids, my toes curled as I fisted my hands into his hair and pulled him up to me, kissing him deeply. I tasted myself on his lips and it aroused me even more.

I slid myself back onto the center of the bed, dragging him with me awkwardly, and we both chuckled, until I felt his hard, hot arousal pressed against my belly. I attempted to roll us over, and he assisted once he realized what I wanted. He lay back and I climbed over him, straddling his hips. I guided him to my entrance and moaned loudly as I slid myself down on his hard cock.

He felt so good, his hands gripping my hips tightly as I moved up and down on him, swiveling my hips as I did. His hair had fallen into his eyes and his forehead was slick with sweat. I placed my hand on his brow and swept his hair away from his gorgeous face. As I did, his eyes, which had been watching my hips moving back and forth, moved up to meet mine. He ran his hands up my arms to my shoulders and pulled me down, against his chest. My hair fell like a curtain around both of our faces and he pushed it back, reaching his lips to mine.

"God Bella, you are so beautiful," he moaned between kisses.

I sat up and we began to move together quickly. Our pants and moans paired with the noisy slapping together of our damp skin as I rode him, and the sound was loud in the otherwise silent house.

I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer and neither was he, his hips jerking upward, pushing his cock into me in quick, hard thrusts as we neared our peaks. I slammed down onto him, screaming my orgasm out before he grabbed me by the back of the neck, dragging my lips to him, plunging his tongue into my mouth as he came with me.

I collapsed onto his chest and he turned us slightly to the side so that we lay pressed together on our sides, legs tangled together, breathing into each others' mouths. I stroked my hand down his back in a soothing manner, helping to bring him down slowly, until his breathing was the deep, even breathing of slumber. I snuggled in closer to him, easing him onto his back, resting my head on his shoulder as I drifted off to a deep and peaceful sleep.

I woke the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee and bright sunlight streaming through the blinds of Edward's bedroom. It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't dreaming, that I had spent the night with Edward Cullen, the man I had wanted since I was old enough to know what wanting was, and it was amazing.

I sat up in bed, pulling the sheets up higher on my body, feeling the delicious soreness of muscles I hadn't used in ages. The door opened to reveal Edward, bare chested, dressed in a pair of low slung, green striped cotton pajama pants, his feet also bare, smiling. He was carrying a steaming mug of coffee, and a large folded fluffy towel.

"Good morning, Sunshine. I brought you a mug of joe and some fresh towels. I thought you'd like to take a warm shower while I finish up breakfast, and then I thought we could have another piano session this afternoon before I have to head in to the hospital tonight for my shift."

I lifted the mug to my lips, taking a careful sip before setting it down on the side table and getting out of bed. I let the sheets slide from my naked body as I stood, Edward's mouth agape at my nonchalant attitude towards my nakedness. I stepped close to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips, took the towel from his hands, and turned toward the bathroom, looking over my shoulder once, meeting his desire filled gaze, before I stepped into his bathroom and shut the door with a soft click.

Showered, dried, and wrapped in a towel, I made my way back into his room to find a pair of soft draw-stringed cotton pants, not unlike the pair Edward was wearing, and a clean, much worn t-shirt on his bed. I donned the offered outfit, the t-shirt almost reaching my knees. I cuffed the pant legs so that I wouldn't trip over them when I walked and made my way downstairs toward the delicious breakfast smells coming from the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen to find Edward, still bare chested and looking more beautiful than anyone had a right to, at the stove, flipping pancakes on a griddle.

"Wow, this all looks and smells delicious" I said, gesturing toward the platters of scrambled eggs, bacon and what looked to be Irish sausage on the counter.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure what you would wake up wanting, so I made a bit of everything," he said as he placed the last finished pancake on its platter.

"Is this Irish sausage?" I asked, as I plucked a piece off of its platter.

"Um, yes, I remembered that Esme always made it when you were over. I remember her saying that it was your favorite. I have a butcher a few blocks down that sells it, so I ran out this morning to pick some up while you slept. I wanted to have all of your favorites. I even grilled you some tomatoes. You still like them with your eggs and sausage, don't you?"

I was truly touched by the gesture. He remembered my favorite breakfast foods. It was unexpected, it was sweet.

"Yes, Edward. I can't believe you remember that. It's not like we had breakfast together that often."

He shrugged, nonchalantly, "true, but I just remembered that it was an odd combination of breakfast foods and it just kind of came back to me as I stood here this morning trying to decide what to make. Alice still remembers your trip to Ireland so fondly. Don't tell her I told you this, but she told me once that Irish baked beans on toast is still one of her favorite guilty pleasures," he said, winking.

The rest of the morning went this way. We talked and laughed, trading stories and memories with each other. I told him about college with Alice and Jake and meeting Rose. He told me about breaking up with Tanya, buying the house with Emmett after he graduated college, his job at the hospital, and the community programs he was a part of.

We finally cleaned up breakfast and did the dishes, taking the time to dry them off and put them away.

As morning turned to afternoon, and the time came for us to head our separate ways; him, to his job at the hospital, me, back home to get some more practice time in and call my dad, I realized that I was going to miss him.

I was going to miss his smile, his laughter, the easy camaraderie we had found over the past week, and the smoldering sexual tension that was present whenever he was close to me, and that was a dangerous feeling to have.

I could have fun with Edward, enjoy his company, his stories, his music, but I could not, would not, lose myself to him completely.

**A/N: Well what did you think? Was it what you expected of them? And what exactly is Bella's deal?**

**I have to say … both D.T. And I wish heartily that this Edward was real … but is he too good to be true? Will he continue to be this sweet? Or do you think Bella's insecurity will have some impact on their relationship down the road?**

**I don't want to get deep into future plot points, but as sweet and full of sunshine and rainbows as this story is, it won't be all smiles and puppies for our couple, it would just be totally boring if they never had any conflict, and we would miss out on some hot ass makeup sex … and we couldn't have that now could we? NO! Hellz NO! **

**Ok my lovelies … you know what to do … reviewers go to heaven and get rubbed down after their showers by a bare chest gorgeous Edward, while those of you who don't get … I don't know … Vladimir err stefan to wake them up each morning wearing a man thong … and we all know how horrendous that would be! LOL! So review me my pretties! Just a few words … come on … all the other kids are doing it… (yes, I WOULD resort to peer pressure, but only for reviews, I promise.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi All… welcome back! Well, well, well. Chapter 10 … WOW. I can honestly say, I didn't really think it would get this far… **

**Those of you who have Pm'd me or have joined me on Facebook to ask me some Qs about this story, know that I don't really have a plan here … I'm just kind of winging it, letting these crazy kids go where they feel like … and for the most part I am totally enjoying it… **

**I decided last chapter that these people are way too happy and we needed a bit of drama … so you will find it in this chapter … this gave me some trouble and I am not sure if any of you saw this coming but I hope I don't get tons of hate mail after you read it … in any case I hope you enjoy and leave me some reviews and let me know what you think after it's over…**

**A quick warning … my fab Beta DT was busy treking to lord knows where with her hubz this weekend and was unable to help out with this chappie… so don't mind the mess, we all know I'm a total fail at proofing my own shit, so bear with me my lovelies...**

**Things I own: A totally pervy, smut filled mind that is constantly thinking of dirty things I'd like to see Edward do … (don't lie … you do it too…)**

**Things I don't: All things Twilight and any song lyrics you will find printed here.**

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

The last two days had been excruciating. I had done nothing but obsessively think of Bella. When she left Saturday afternoon, I was on such a high. We had spent the most amazing night and day together. She knew that I had some pretty heavy duty shifts at the hospital so we probably wouldn't have the opportunity to get together again until Tuesday, and she seemed OK with that so we didn't try to plan otherwise.

She was going to spend a few days practicing on the keyboard I gave her and pick two songs for her next open mic gig this Wednesday night, and we would spend Tuesday tweaking them, putting her own little touches on them, to make them hers and getting them ready to perform. We had sent some texts back and forth over the past few days, but not hearing her voice or being able to see her, was wearing on me.

I missed her.

I missed the way she smelled, like strawberries and sweet freesia. I missed her smile, bright like sunshine. I missed her wit and smart mouth. I missed all of her. It wasn't just the physical, although I missed that too, it was all of her, the essence of Bella. Her brain, her humor, the fact that I felt whole and calm in her presence. I missed all of that.

It was only Monday afternoon, a whole day before we were due to meet to go over her two song selections for her next open mic night, and I was ready to go out f my mind with wanting to hear her voice, see her smiling face. I wanted to draw her close to me, run my fingers through her thick lustrous curls, gaze into her deep chocolate brown eyes, and tell her that I needed her in my life, that I couldn't function without her close to me, that I loved her, and that scared me.

I had never told a woman that I was in love with her before. I thought I had been in love once, wanted to say it back, but she had pretty much torn my heart out when I walked in on her fucking her TA in her dorm room.

Tanya had tried to explain that she was drunk, that she needed to pass the class to graduate, but I saw what I saw, and that was the end of it. Six years, on and off, wasted, trying to be with someone who was so selfish that she saw no one but herself, cared about nothing but her own needs. Even after all that time, even though I thought that I loved her, I was able to turn around that day and walk away. That should have told me that it wasn't real, it wasn't right.

What I was feeling for Bella was different. Yes, my body ached for her. Even though our physical relationship was only days old, I craved her like a heroin addict craved their drug of choice, right down to the sleepless need and twitchy behavior. My whole being was shaking with the need for my next hit, and only she would do.

Bella, all 5 feet 4 inches of her, was my very own specially crafted, personal brand of heroin.

I knew that it was too soon to be this attached to her. I knew that she would probably bolt like a skittish horse if she knew the depth of my feelings for her so soon after we started spending time with each other. Hell, I half wanted to bolt myself. While I had no idea how to handle this type of emotion, I knew that I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her.

Only 26 hours, 32 minutes, and 12, 11, 10 (you catch my drift, right?) … seconds left to go until I was able to get my hands, lips, tongue, and various other parts of my body on her again.

Good lord I was such an obsessive pervert when it came to this woman.

I needed to focus on something else, like what songs I thought she would choose for Wednesday. It was true that she had surprised me with her last song selection. The image of Bella sitting at the piano singing _Killing Me Softly _was one that was going to stay with me for a long time, I was sure. What really shocked me, more than her song selection, was her demeanor that night. Gone was the overly self conscious, shy, dark haired girl, and in her place was a confident, self assured, chocolate tressed songstress, who knew how to showcase her God given vocal talents to the best of her ability. It was sexy and strangely gratifying to see, but part of me wondered if she really needed my help any longer.

Selfishly, I wanted to keep her coming to me for advice and piano pointers for as long as possible, but I was smart enough to see that she didn't really need any help with her performances any longer, and never really did.

I wondered if Bella was aware of just how rare her talent was. A lot of people could claim to have decent singing voices, and most of those people probably had the bills from their vocal coaches to prove it, but Bella's talent was completely untutored. I knew that her father had wanted to send her to a fancy vocal coach my parents had recommended and couldn't afford it. I had overheard Charlie arguing with my father when he offered to cover it. My parents always did have a soft spot for Bella, my father especially.

I only had 2 hours until my night shift at the hospital began and I needed to get the laundry done, I didn't have time to stand here all day and obsess about Bella. In 16 hours it would all be over and I could get some sleep before she came over. I could do 16 hours, right?

Wrong.

Twelve hours later, I was stitching up the hand of some jerk that got pissed at his wife because he thought she was flirting with their neighbor and punched his way through the guys driver side window after smacking his wife around. The cops were waiting in the hall to take him in and if I hand't sworn an oath when I got my license to practice medicine, I would have "forgotten" to use the pain killers before I started with the needle. Men like this made me sick. I couldn't ever imagine being that jealous, at least not enough to hit the woman I loved, or any woman for that matter.

This shift was going to be the death of me. I thought that work would take my mind off of Bella, but it actually did the opposite. Everything I saw, everything I did tonight, reminded me of her and our burgeoning relationship.

The wife that brought her husband in with a kidney stone and stood by him rubbing his back while he writhed in agony on my table, made me think of how I was finally with someone who was wonderful enough to stand by me when I wasn't feeling well. The teenage girl who was brought in by her parents with a broken ankle reminded me of Bella, and her self proclaimed klutziness, and the little boy whose mother brought him in with a spiked fever and difficulty breathing, made me wonder how Bella would be, if we had children of our own someday.

The last thought was a sobering one. Until now, I wasn't even sure I wanted children, but when I thought about children with Bella, it didn't sound so bad.

I had one more patient to see and then I could head home for the day and try to get a few hours of sleep. I was looking forward to the next 3 days off, but most of all I was looking forward to Wednesday night. I had chosen a really great pub for Bella's next performance. I didn't know the owners of this place, but it was a pub where most of the doctors went after their shifts to grab a few beers and a bite to eat before heading home. Needless to say, I had spent many a night, eating burgers with my coworkers and complaining about the chief of medicine's shitty attitude, and even crappier habit for playing favorites when approving time off for the small group of doctors at our clinic. I wasn't sure what I had done to earn his wrath, but it was obvious he didn't like me, and I had never once gotten my first choice for time off. True I could go and work for another clinic or Seattle General, but I liked the work I did and didn't want to go to work for a large hospital where I would be accused of getting by on my father's reputation.

I finished up with my last patient, a middle aged man complaining of stomach cramping and constipation, after telling him to go and pick up a fleet's enema to take care of his problem in the privacy of his own home since he felt too awkward to let the nurses here help him, and went to scrub my hands and change. I was dead on my feet at this point and looking forward to several hours between my soft, cool sheets, staring at the back of my eyelids.

The ride home, which I could normally make in about 15 minutes, was made slightly longer due to my quick stop at the nearest fast food drive thru for a burger, fries, and my guilty pleasure, a large Dr. Pepper. I waited until I got home to dig in as I could not abide by anyone, myself included, eating in my pristine silver Volvo. Nothing irked me more than a messy car, well that and maybe a messy kitchen. Nothing more disgusting than a nasty, dirty kitchen, I mean you eat food that is prepared there, it should be clean and sanitary. I had seen way too many cases of food poisoning brought on by food prepared in subpar kitchens, and the thought never ceased to make me ill.

I sat in the immaculately clean kitchen and pulled my burger and fries out of the paper sack and took a long pull from my Dr. Pepper before unwrapping my food and digging in. In just minutes I was looking down upon the vestiges of empty wrappings and french fry crumbs, wondering what happened to my food.

I guess I was hungrier, and more tired than I thought, if I couldn't remember eating a meal I just finished.

I tossed out my trash, drank the last of my soda and turned off the light in the kitchen before heading up to my bed.

Once inside my room I stripped quickly, down to my blue boxer briefs, taking the time to throw my dirty clothes into the hamper, and climbed full, and exhausted, under the comforter and snuggled into my pillow, fast asleep in seconds.

I was awakened, what I hoped to be hours later, by the sound of a large thud and some muffled cursing. I turned over and folded the pillow over my head in the attempt to make it like ear muffs, but it was bright outside and light was spilling into the room and onto my face making it next to impossible to fall back asleep. Yes, the light, and the cursing. I had no clue what Emmett was up to but if he didn't cut the shit I was going to castrate him, yes, castrate him with a rusty spoon. Working 50 hours in 3 days does crazy shit to your brain. After looking at the clock and realizing I had gotten home only 5 hours ago, I came to the conclusion that if I were to snap, no court in the land would convict me for it.

"Son of a mother fucker!" I sat up with a huff, and threw the covers back before getting out of bed and stalking down the hall toward Emmett's room and the source of the noise.

I threw the door open without knocking, and was met by a sight I swear was going to be imbedded into my brain until the day I died, and I was none too pleased by the prospect.

Emmett's bent over, bare ass naked, lifting a large set of bar bells off the ground, swearing under the weight.

"What the fuck, dude? I'm trying to fucking sleep! And where the hell is your clothing?"

"Shit! Edward! Don't you fucking knock?"

"Who cares about knocking? I got home few hours ago from working a 14 hour shift, and was rudely awakened by your extremely noisy and very naked weightlifting session. Seriously, what the fuck man?"

"Dude, if I had known you were going to go all emo on me, I would have taken it down to the basement. I didn't realize I was that loud and I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to be in the buff in my own bedroom, last time I checked."

"What the hell ever, douche! Just keep it the fuck down, I need to get some sleep!"

"Geez Fuckward, I thought that banging Bella would have settled you the fuck down, but I guess not, huh?"

OK, now he had gone too far. Wake me up from a dead sleep, call me names while standing to close to me with his twig and berries all exposed, fine, but he didn't need to bring Bella into this. She had nothing to do with our fight and bringing her name into it was a low blow and he knew it. I shoved him, hard. He stumbled back, catching himself before he fell on his ass.

"Shut your mouth, you have no idea what your talking about!" I shouted angrily, my hands balled up tight into fists, my knuckles white.

Emmett looked shocked, shocked that I would shove him, and shocked that I would speak so harshly toward him, whether it was over a girl or not. We have had tons of arguments over the years but I never raised my hand toward him, and we never argued over a woman.

Emmett grabbed a pair of basketball shorts off the end of his bed and put them on.

"Chill out Edward, I didn't mean anything by it, damn!"

"Leave Bella out of this Emmett, she has done nothing to earn your disrespect."

"Damn Asshat, I know that. I love me some Belly bean. I wasn't talking smack about her. It was more a comment on your nasty mood than anything."

"Whatever Em. Just don't bring her up like that again. She is not a plaything, and I am not "banging" her."

Yes, I used air quotes. Don't laugh, the situation called for it.

"You are totally in love with her, aren't you?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. Just keep your fucking pants on, and keep the noise to a minimum, OK?"

With that, I stalked out and slammed the door shut behind me. I didn't need to answer to Emmett. I didn't need to answer to anyone. I was a grown freaking man. I had several degrees and owned my own home. I was, as of yet, unmarried and needed to answer to no one, save myself.

So, why did I feel so bad? Why did I feel like I was dodging his questions? Better yet, why was everyone on my back about it? First Alice, and now Emmett?

My family usually never asked questions about my personal life like this. They didn't ask questions about my other girlfriends, for the most part. They never asked why Tanya and I broke up. Alice never even asked questions when she walked into "The Incident" 6 months ago, during what I would like to think of as a drunken moment of weakness. Hell, she didn't even ask that many questions about my seeing Jessica a few weeks ago. But everyone was all over my shit about Bella, go figure.

I stalked to my shower and turned on the water, stepping under the lukewarm spray, waiting for it to heat up. I stood under the shower head, letting the water run down my head, face and chest, before I grabbed the bar of spicy scented soap and lathered up my hands and began washing.

I finished my shower, brushed my teeth, and shaved, in quick succession, a towel wrapped around my waist, I walked to my dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and an old worn concert tee and laid them on the bed.

Suddenly I heard banging and the doorbell go off. Someone was at the door and they were less than patient.

I opened the door and called out to Emmett.

"Emmett, can you get the door?"

Nothing.

The knocking started again, and the ringing of the doorbell followed.

Shit, I was going to have to get it myself.

I knew it was just a bit too early for it to be Bella, and Alice was at work, so it wasn't her either. Not sure what to think I made sure the towel was tight on my waist before I made my way down the stairs to the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your pants on."

I unlatched the lock and opened the door, jaw dropping to the floor, to the last thing I expected in my life to find.

Tanya.

She was distraught, red faced, and crying, and by the looks of it she was a little more that slightly pregnant.

**A/N: OK… let me have it. Yes, I know I'm a total bitch for leaving it there, but I needed to … you see it would have been a 29 page chapter if I didn't cut it there… **

**But honestly … hit that little button and let me know what you think of the monkey wrench I just threw in there… **

**Love me or hate me … Please let me know in the form of a review… even if it is just to say Boo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So… I came back… even after all of the outrage and surprise over the way I left things… **

**Just so you all know, I do love all of the reviews … I swear you all make me laugh my ass off sometimes … my favorite one this week had to be someone who said "Fuck me gently with a chain saw" or some such shit… this story is really attracting some crazy ass readers … and I LOVE you all!**

**A BIG welcome back to my Beta Extrordinaire D.T. …She totally made yjis chapter. I couldn't have gotten this one to where it is without her support! Thanks for making my shit sparkle! You Rock Chickie!**

**So I know that I shocked a few of you… and I beg you ALL to stick with me as I work this shit out … I know you all hate that bitch Tanya but all will be revealed soon… **

**On a much more personal level folks… real life has been kicking my ass lately. I have been working my ass off at my day job, pulling 60 hour weeks and coming home to feed and bath the kids before I crash, even forgoing my commitments to my FB group and all other "fun time" enjoyments, which seriously sucks ass, as I am sure you all can imagine. Please forgive me if my chappies are a few days late or a bit short. This is something I enjoy doing and as much as I want to keep to a certain length of chapter and get them to you on schedule, I have enough shit in my life that feels like work and I don't want this to become one of them. I like writing for each and every one of you, my loyal and seriously dirty minded readers, but even more than that, I like writing for me and I will continue to do that in a way that best pleases me. I hope you all understand.**

**So sorry for the long ass author's note… lets get down to business my lovelies…**

**Things I own: A serious caffeine addiction and a super comfy bed that I definitely don't spend enough time in…**

**Things I Don't: Twilight or the Lyrics to Fairytale by Sara Bareilles which is sung by Bella in this chapter … an awesome song if you haven't heard it before.**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I spent the last two days doing nothing but obsessing over Edward. How he looked, how he smelled, how his voice sounded, how he felt. He was … everything. I couldn't get him out of my head.

Although I knew that I shouldn't _want_ to lose myself in him, that he could hurt me badly if it didn't work out with him, I just couldn't help myself. Over the past 48 hours, I had gone over every second we had spent together in my head, in bed and out, multiple times and each time I ended up at the same conclusion.

I was in Love with Edward Cullen. Yes, love with a capital L.

This was big, and this was scary. I had never felt like this about a guy before. I had enjoyed men, dating, and sex in the past, but never had I wanted to lose myself in another person. This all encompassing, overwhelming urge to be with him all the time was utterly baffling to me.

Love made people do crazy shit. Love caused people to lie, cheat, steal and kill. I had spent the better part of my adult life watching my friends fall in love, be hurt, make up, fall out of love, and back in again and not necessarily in that order. All the things I had seen had led me to believe that I could do without it. But feeling it for the first time and knowing what it was, was indescribable. I could see why people did this over and over. The rush of adrenaline, the electricity of the moments, the sheer excitement, and even the simple comfort of being with the one you loved, was simply intoxicating.

That was how I found myself showered, dressed, and in my truck hours earlier than I had planned, to head over to see Edward. I still hadn't picked my songs for tonight, but had narrowed it down to four and was hoping for his opinion on which ones to choose. At least, that was why I told myself I was heading over early.

In reality, I was just too impatient to see him, kiss him, and have his arms around me.

If I could get there with all this God-damn traffic today. It had been stop and go for the last 20 minutes, and I was getting frustrated. I had always had the worst case of road rage out of everyone I knew. It was why Alice and Jake always drove on any road trip we took.

By the time I pulled off of the highway and onto Edward's street my jaw hurt from all the teeth clenching and my hands were sore from gripping the wheel so tight.

I forced myself to calm down as I turned into Edward's driveway, pulling up behind a small baby blue VW Jetta that was parked crookedly at the end of the drive, making it impossible for anyone else to park. Whoever parked this car had no consideration, at all. I frowned at the Jetta, hoping that whoever owned it was out of the house with Emmett. I had been looking forward to my afternoon alone with Edward.

I put my truck into park and hopped out, still trying to calm and focus myself; I didn't want to see Edward when I was pissed and less than my usual happy self.

I smoothed my sweaty palms down my dark washed skinny jeans and slicked on some gloss before grabbing my guitar case from the passenger seat and heading toward the open front door. I stopped suddenly when I heard voices, my heart in my throat. I could hear a female sobbing hysterically.

Huh. That nasally, whiny sobbing sounded kind of familiar.

"How could you say that? What did I ever do for you to speak to me like that, treat me that way?" The, as of yet, unseen wailer sobbed.

"Calm down, I'm not saying you're lying. You can't blame me for wanting to ask, Tanya. I'm not the only man you've been with, remember? And this is my life we're talking about here."

Edward. Tanya.

Fuck.

Sure enough, I stepped onto the porch to see Tanya standing in the foyer of Edward's home. Her arms were clutching at Edward's waist as she sobbed into his chest. His back was mostly to me, so he didn't see my approach.

"Please Edward, I love you. I know that we can do what is right here. We could be perfect, a perfect family," Tanya cried.

Just as he put his hands on her arms and stepped away from her, they saw me.

"Oh shit, Bella!" Edward said, startled.

I had no words. As he moved away from Tanya, the look of confusion on her face was replaced by one of recognition and spite.

"Bella? Your kid sister Alice's little friend Bella?" She asked, wiping her swollen eyes. Despite her damsel in distress appearance, her eyes filled with contempt as she glared at me in my obvious plainness. Her hands moved lower to cradle her stomach.

Her obviously large and swollen, pregnant stomach.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

It all made sense. The bits of conversation that I had just overheard, the hysterical sobbing and smug behavior from Tanya, Edward's stricken and sickened look.

Tanya was pregnant, and it was Edward's baby.

As I stood there, speechless, letting it all sink in, I noticed Edward step further away from Tanya, towards me, hesitantly, trying to move slowly, as if he thought I would freak out and run.

Which is exactly what I did.

Despite being outside, I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I needed to get the fuck out of there. I had to disappear, and fast. Turning, I ran down the steps towards my car. All I needed to do was get into my car and drive away. I knew his car was blocked in by Tanya's and he wouldn't be able to follow. Just a few more steps and I was free.

"Bella!" Edward was right behind me and his hand grasped my shoulder, tightly. "Please Bella, listen to me!"

I whirled to face him, tears finally welling in my eyes, threatening to spill. I trusted him, I fell in love with him, and it was over, already.

"What? What do you want Edward? To tell me it isn't what it looks like? That your ex-girl friend isn't standing on your front porch? That that isn't your baby she's carrying? Get fucking real, Edward. I heard your conversation. I'm not stupid."

I couldn't help the tears that were streaming quietly down my face while I waited for his response. I was mentally begging him to deny it, to explain away everything I had heard and seen, but he didn't.

He just stood there silently, looking defeated. He finally responded.

"Bella, I don't know what to say. I don't know how to answer that. I just don't know. She just showed up here, making claims. I don't know if they're true, but I have to find out. I need to." He dragged his hands through his hair and I saw a look on Edward's face that I never thought I'd see.

Fear.

Edward Cullen was scared shitless, and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

I wasn't sure how to handle this Edward, how to respond, but I knew how to protect myself. I knew it was selfish, but I did the only thing I could think of doing. I extricated myself from the situation. I spoke the words that would get me out of there and away from him so that I could think.

"I understand. I'm not expecting anything from you, your life is your own. I'm sorry if I freaked out a bit, I think I just need to go. I'm sorry, Edward," my voice was startlingly cool and collected.

As I spoke, Tanya had sauntered towards us with a disgustingly smug smile on her perfect face. When she reached out and put a thin, manicured hand on Edward's arm, my eyes narrowed. I wanted to grab her by her curly blond hair and shove her face into the hood of my truck, and she should thank her baby, because the fact that she was pregnant was the only thing that kept me from doing it. Edward flinched away from her and brushed her hand away.

Without a backwards glance, I got into my truck, shoved my guitar case back to the passenger side, and slowly backed out of the driveway. The look on his face as I drove away from him would forever be etched into my brain.

The next thing I knew, I was pulling up to Alice's office building. I didn't realize that I had made a conscious decision to go there. Hell, I didn't even remember the drive. I tried to think of what to say to her. This was her brother, and not only was this an awkward time for me to lean on her, but I knew that if I did, I would be spilling Edward's business. Business I wasn't sure he wanted his family to know yet. Best friend or no, I couldn't talk to Alice now and it hurt.

I did the only other thing I could think of. I called Jake.

I knew it would be tricky. His office was right next to Alice's and we had never kept anything from each other before. However in less than 5 minutes, he had agreed to come down and drive me home, telling Alice god knows what, in order to get her to take his keys and drive his car home, without asking too many questions.

He opened the driver side door to my truck and helped me over to the passenger side, setting me down and clipping my seat belt into place before getting in behind the wheel. Without a word, he put it into drive, heading toward parts unknown.

It was a long-standing tradition of ours to not ask questions until the injured or heartbroken party was settled comfortably with an extremely potent drink, and Jake knew just where to go.

We ended up at our favorite bar, New Moon. We loved the place because of the dark, quiet booths and unobtrusive wait staff. They served your drinks and stayed away so you could get drunk and wallow in your misery. In short, the place was perfect.

We were seated immediately and Jake ordered a pitcher of strawberry margaritas as the hostess walked away, leaving us to the dim silence of our booth. I sat with my head in my hands, staring at the wooden table top, not really seeing it.

The pitcher arrived and Jake poured me a large glass, leaving his glass empty as he moved from the seat opposite me to sit next to me, placing his arm around my shoulder.

I pushed my full glass toward him. I then stuck another straw directly into the pitcher and sipped.

Jake sat there silently, as I drank from the pitcher of margaritas, and watched my face.

"Drink." I commanded, shakily.

He picked up the glass and took a long pull.

"Bells, what happened?"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, not sure where to start or what to say.

"Edward."

"So I gathered, babes. What happened with Edward? Did you go to his house today?"

My throat tightened and I could feel the tears returning to my eyes, "Yes, I went. When I got there, I heard all this crying, and then there was Tanya, and she-" I was sobbing uncontrollably now, "she was...she was...oh God, Jake, she's pregnant!"

I let my head fall onto the table with a thud and balled. Jake just sat there and rubbed my back until the crying slowed, and then handed me a handkerchief. Only Jake would still carry one of those things.

He didn't ask any more questions, but let me tell the story in my own time. When I was finished he raised his hand, gesturing to the waitress, and ordered another pitcher.

"Well Bells, I'd say an afternoon like that calls for more booze, don't you?"

"Jake, I don't know what to do. I think I love him."

"Bella, you do more than think, you definitely look like you are a woman in love, and hurting because of it. You know, Alice and I totally saw this coming. You know, the Bella and Edward in love part, not the surprise baby-mama shit."

I couldn't help it, I smiled a little at his words. Jake always knew how to make me feel better.

"What am I supposed to do now? How do I fix this? How do I fall out of love with him?" I sniffed and wiped the evidence of my tears from my cheeks.

"Is that what you really want? To forget that you love him? To give up what could be the love of your life?"

"Yes. No. I don't know Jake. I don't really know what I want. I never expected any of this. I was supposed to be focusing on my music and my dreams of a singing career. Edward just happened."

"So do that. Focus on your singing. You have an open mic night tonight, don't you? Use this. Use this emotion and put the energy into your performance."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Sure you can Bella. You are strong, the strongest person I know. You can and will get past this. You will gather all of this emotion, pick a kick ass song and get out there and sing it, loud and proud, and blow everyone away. You owe it to yourself not to let any of this stop you from achieving your dream." he smirked and snorted. "I sound like a fucking Lifetime movie or some shitty after school special. Listen bitch. We are getting up, putting down the pitcher of booze, dressing you up in your sexiest dress and going to that open mic night. You are going to get up there and sing and you're going to be amazing, you hear me?"

I nodded, submissively.

Jake was quiet for a moment and when he spoke his voice was soft, "did he give you any indication that he still cared about this Tanya?"

I shrugged, not really seeing where he was going with this.

"I've seen how he looks at you Bells, and Alice told me that she can tell how much he loves you. So maybe it is his baby...so what?"

"What are you talking about, Jake?"

He rolled his eyes, frustrated with my slow understanding, "if you love Edward and he loves you, you need to fight back and take what's yours! Beat this bitch at her own game!" He laughed and slapped his knee.

I smiled a little and shook my head at him, "whatever, Jake." The idea that the beautiful, talented, perfect Edward Cullen could be in love with _me_ seemed a little absurd, he could have any woman he wanted. However Jake's words did make a bit of an impact on me and I was suddenly considering ways to beat Tanya "at her own game" as Jake had so eloquently put it.

Three hours later I was showered, dressed and made up within an inch of my life by an oddly quiet and unquestioning Alice. The two of them shoved me toward Jake's car, telling me that Emmett, Rose, and Jasper would be meeting us there. I wondered idly if Emmett had gone home before heading out to watch my performance, and had seen Tanya there with Edward. I knew I would never ask. I didn't really want to hear the

answer.

I wasn't sure how much Alice knew, but I was sure that she had some idea of what was going down, because Edward wasn't mentioned the entire time she got me ready or drove to the club.

As we walked in, I still wasn't sure that I wanted to do this. I knew in my heart that I wanted to sing, but I wasn't sure I could do this tonight. It felt like it was too soon. And I missed Edward. I missed his arm around me, guiding me to my seat. I knew I would miss looking out into the audience and seeing him watching me, with that indescribable look on his face. I knew that I wanted him to stand up and kiss me as I walked back to the table, like he did last time. I still wanted him and that was upsetting, and damn it, it made me mad as well. I should have been able to school my emotions; I had never let a guy get in the way of my music and my dreams before, and I couldn't start that shit now.

Everyone seemed to sense something was up and walked on egg shells, which essentially served to make me even more angry. Who the hell was Edward Cullen to make me cry and make my friends pity me?

Fuck that.

I took a breath and squared my shoulders, "Listen bitches. I'm only going to say this once. I don't want to have you all moping and acting like someone died. I don't want your pity. I'll figure this shit out in my own time and until then, it's status quo, assholes. Got that?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded, unable to speak. I could tell that they knew I was serious because Emmett didn't even crack a smile, much less laugh, as I knew he usually did when he heard me swear.

Just then, my name was called and I made my way up front. A group was just finishing up and removing their stuff from the stage area and I stopped the keyboardist to ask if I could use his instrument for my song, knowing it would sound better than my guitar for this particular song. He agreed and left it for me.

I sat and controlled my features, stretching my hands and fingers before I began to play. My voice was strong and sure, laced with a hint do anger and yes, even a bit of sarcasm as I sang the words that seem to fit my situation so well.

_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor_

_She's got a_

_Crush on the guy at the liquor store_

_Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore_

_And she forgets why she came here_

_Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood_

_For shame she says_

_None for you dear prince, I'm tired today_

_I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming_

_Cause i don't care for you fairytales_

_You're so worried bout the maiden though you know_

_She's only waiting on the next best thing_

_Snow White is doing dishes again cause_

_What else can you do_

_With seven itty-bitty men?_

_Sends them to bed and calls up a friend_

_Says will you meet me at midnight?_

_The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says_

_Would have cut it myself if i knew men could climb hair_

_I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows_

_Cause i don't care for you fairytales_

_You're so worried bout the maiden though you know_

_She's only waiting on the next best thing_

_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom_

_Man made up a story said that i should believe him_

_Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight_

_But i don't want the next best thing_

_So i sing and hold my head down and i break these walls round me_

_Can't take no more of your fairytale love_

_Cause i don't care for you fairytales_

_You're so worried bout the maiden though you know_

_She's only waiting on the next best thing_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_Worry bout the maiden though you know_

_She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb_

_Appreciation_

_But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending_

_Cause i don't want the next best thing_

_No no i don't want the next best thing_

I finished my song, not even waiting for the applause to settle before I made my way back to the table. I picked up Jasper's ever present glass of scotch and downed it in one gulp, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

Out of nowhere, the hair on the back of my neck prickled, making me feel slightly uneasy. I looked around for the source of my discomfort and when my gaze swept the bar, I saw him. And without my permission, my stupid heart fluttered.

He came.

Standing by the bar, beer in hand, was Edward, looking, not surprisingly, much more worse for wear than I did. He looked exhausted and his face was drawn and much more haggard looking than it had been only a few hours before. As I watched, he scrubbed his face and the back of his neck with his free hand.

He was staring at me and he looked like he wanted to come over, to stay something, but was unsure of how he would be received, and rightly so. Although I wasn't ready to talk to him yet, my traitor heart began to thump unevenly, as it always did in his presence, and I instinctively wanted to go to him and take the pain from his eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, breaking through my thoughts.

"Isabella Swan?"

I turned to find a tall blond man looking at me expectantly, his hair pulled back into a pony tail.  He was dressed in an expensive looking tailored suit, the kind that would make Alice proud. Standing next to him was an even taller red head that I quickly recognized as one of the cougars from Havana that had been hitting on Carmen's son.

"Yes?"

He extended his hand to me, "hi, I'm James Westinghouse and this is my associate Victoria. We're from Breaking Dawn records. Victoria has had the opportunity to catch a few of your performances, and I would love to set up a meeting to hear more and talk to you about possibly signing a one year contract with us. What do you say?"

**A/N: **

**Bet you didn't see that shit coming did you? So what did you think? Be honest…. Leave me some review love or hate …. Which ever floats your boat…**

**I know this was another shorter chapter and I am totally hoping to make up for it with the next chapter and I hope that you could take a few minutes to leave me some encouragement and inspiration to keep this going…**

**Until next time my lovelies...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yes, I know that I was an update fail last week, and I wish I could say that I was sorry, but honestly, I needed a break, and some sleep…. Not that I got those things, but I really did intent to… I hope the following chapter makes up for the fail on updating, I know I left things in a bad spot last time and I want you all to know that I will definitely be ending this story on a happy note… but we all know not everything we gain in life is gained easily, especially love, which has always tended to be a bit messy for me.**

**Know that it is my ultimate dream for this to see Edward and Bella together forever and happy. I dont really like reading stories where they don't end up together at the end… but these characters are going to go where they want and I am finding the more I tryo to force certain things to happen here the less they do, if that makes any sense to you at all… **

**I hope you enjoy this and Please leave me a review of this chapter, it took a lot of effort to get this to where I wanted it and it was totally a labor of love!**

**As always, much love to my Beta DT… you are the snap and crackle to my pop…. The milk in my corn flakes… the Cap'n to my crunch… lol … I must be hungry, with all the cereal jokes…**

**Things I own: A brand new iPhone 4, which I can't seem to put down, I may even get twitter folks… and I have always been anti Tweeting!**

**Things I don't: All things twilight and the Lyrics to Only Hope by Switchfoot, which is performed by Edward in this chapter… you REALLY need to listen to this before you read that part of the chapter, so head on over to youtube and search for it… it is an amazingly lovely and poignant song, and it fits my Edward here PERFECTLY.**

**OK… on with it my lovelies...**

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

I had _never _felt worse in my life. I just stood by and watched Bella drive away from me for what seemed, at the time, like the last time. And it felt as if my heart had been ripped, unceremoniously and painfully, from my chest.

I could see the anguish and fear etched into her features; her eyes, swollen and red, her cheeks, streaked with the salty tears that ran down her face, the sheer pain and uncertainty in her expression had been burned into my retinas, and there wasn't a thing I could have done in that moment to make it right. For as much as I wanted to make everything okay for Bella, I didn't have the strength. I could not lift a finger for her, when I myself was completely blindsided by the news that Tanya was pregnant and that the baby she was carrying … was mine.

I, who had never aspired to be a father, who never thought that I would be a good enough man to lead a band, never mind nurture a life, was going to be a father.

I was scared shitless.

How could I be trusted to shape the mind and life of another human being if I couldn't be trusted to make good decisions for myself?

And...

If I couldn't trust myself, how could I possibly trust anything Tanya was telling me? Was this really my baby? Was she trying to fuck with me?

Who else besides me had she been fucking?

If this was actually my baby, what in the fuck was I going to do?

Did she expect me to marry her? Was that something I could see myself doing, even if it was for my own child?

I didn't know how to answer any of these questions!

I stood in that bar last night and watched Bella sing about tainted fairy tales and lost ideals, and knew that she was trying to send a message.

My heart was breaking right along with hers, but honestly, what could I do?

What right did I have to fight for her when doing so would only expose her to the fucked up shit show that was my life right now?

I needed to sort all of this out for myself before I could begin to fix anything for anyone else, didn't I?

There had been a lot of questions running through my mind over the last 24 hours, none of them easily answered.

I didn't know what to think of the couple that approached Bella after her performance. They both looked somewhat familiar, like I had seen them before, but I wasn't close enough to hear their conversation with her. To my eyes, she had looked somewhat excited by whatever they told her. Well, more excited than she had been previously. She had taken a card from the red headed, over-dressed woman and enthusiastically shaken the hand of the smarmy, and oily looking man before walking back to Emmett and Rosalie, who both hugged her and ordered another round of drinks in a celebratory fashion.

I had wanted to go over, ask her what it was all about, but I couldn't make myself move forward and take the steps, because it would have killed me to hear her tell me to get the hell away from her and that she hated me. I didn't find out until the next day that they wanted to talk to Bella about signing some sort of contract, however, that wasn't the purpose of the plethora of calls and texts I had been receiving...

The first call came in from Emmett that same night, but I hadn't wanted to face the questions about my being there and have to explain what was going on between Bella and myself, let alone the whole debacle with Tanya, so I let it go to voicemail and told myself I would listen to it before bed, but I didn't.

Then came the text messages. The first two were from Alice.

_12:02 AM: Saw you 2nite, I thought you weren't coming. Plse talk to me E, I want 2 help. She is so messed up right now, I want to be there for both of u… -Ali_

_12:44 AM: Plse call me, I'm worried about u! Love u! -Ali_

Then one from Emmett.

_1:07 AM: Bro! Not coming home, thought ya might need some space and quiet. At Rosie's, call if you need anything. -Em_

Typical Emmett, not wanting to deal with anything emotional and messy. I appreciated him for it, though. I hadn't wanted to see him, either.

The next 3 were from Alice, again.

_1:09 AM: Edward? -Ali_

_1:13 AM: r u OK? -Ali_

_1:31 AM: OK, I get it. U don't want to talk right now, Bella won't talk to me either. I'm going 2 bed but please call me in the morn. -Ali_

I knew that Alice knew what was going on, even though we hadn't talked about it yet. My guess was that Bella had told her, but as I had found out the next morning, my guess was wrong.

Alice finally got to me the next morning. She waltzed in my front door at 8:00 A.M. with a cardboard holder filled with several cups of coffee and a large paper bag full of bagels from the deli down the street. I was on the couch in my living room when she entered, right where I had fallen asleep the night before. I couldn't even sleep in my own bed because it reminded me too much of Bella. I could still smell her strawberry shampoo on my pillow.

"I thought I'd find you here like this Edward," she said in a slightly admonishing tone, surveying the mostly empty bottle of scotch on the table and my seriously haggard appliance.

"Alice." I nodded, acknowledging her presence before flopping back onto the couch on my back.

"I brought coffee and bagels from that weird deli you like. Personally, I never understood why you like the place so much, but I have to say the bagels looked and smelled so yummy, and the place was totally packed."

"Did you come to talk about bagels, Alice?" I had no patience for this kind of conversation this morning. I didn't want to sit there, or in my current case, lay there, while my family and friends made awkward conversation and sent me pitying glances. I simply couldn't abide by that, especially when no one really knew what was going on. That was the curious part of this all. Everyone obviously knew something, I just had no idea what, and I needed to find out.

I guess the only way I was going to find out was to ask.

"Alice, why are you here?" I asked, annoyed.

"Edward, I'm here to make sure you're okay. You didn't return my call or answer my texts last night and I was worried." I could tell I had made her a bit uncomfortable, her eyes were on the floor as she wrung her hands.

"Worried about what, Alice? I'm fine."

She looked at me skeptically, "Edward, you're not fine. Look, I know-"

"What? What do you KNOW, Alice?"

She sighed as she sat down next to me on the couch. Still unable to meet me eyes, she said the one thing I didn't expect to hear from her.

"I saw her. I saw Tanya last week in town Edward, and when I saw Bella yesterday afternoon, looking completely broken and defeated, I knew what had happened. I didn't want to believe that this would happen. Bella wouldn't even talk to me about it. I got my confirmation from Jake at the bar last night. Apparently, he was able to drag a small bit of the story from her right after she left here, but she hasn't spoken to anyone else about it, especially not me. I'm so worried about her, Edward. It's like she has retreated into herself. Do you know that she almost turned down a meeting with Breaking Dawn Records last night? Apparently they saw a couple of her open mic gigs and love her voice and want to meet with her next week to discuss a contract, but her confidence is so shot, she doesn't think she's good enough for them." She was breathing heavily, her face pink with emotion and exertion, "but believe it or not, even though I think the two of you should fight for each other and what you're developing here, I really came to see you and make sure that you were doing okay with the whole baby thing. Do you need anything? Can I help? Have you thought about getting a lawyer? Doing a paternity test?"

She was speaking so fast, so passionately, my head was spinning. It was all so much right now.

Alice knew about Tanya. She had known since last week. On that same note, Tanya had been in town since last week. She didn't live in Seattle. Why did she wait so long to tell me about the baby? To top all of my own issues off, Bella got offered a contract, and she didn't think she was good enough. All the hard work over the last few weeks, all of the progress we had made together, was completely shot if she didn't see how good she was and take that meeting.

It was suddenly clear to me what I had to do.

I may not be able to do too much about my own situation until we got the paternity test done, but I could do something about Bella in the mean time.

Alice's voice pulled me from my thoughts, "Edward? Are you even listening to me?"

"Alice, when is Bella's meeting?"

"It's next Tuesday, why? Are you gonna talk to her? Are you going to tell her to go? Because I think you might be the only person who can get her to see her own worth. I mean you'll have to get her to talk to you and maybe work things out between the two of you with all the Tanya stuff, but I know that you can do it, Edward. You and Bella are totally meant to be together, I can feel it. I know that you're supposed to be with each other...I can't explain it...I just know, you know?"

"Alice, slow the hell down! I know you want to see Bella and I together, and believe me, if I could make that happen I would, but there is just too much going on in my life right now. I can't expect her to hang around while I figure this all out. What if this baby is mine? I couldn't ask Bella to stick around for all of that."

"Edward? Do you love Bella?"

"Alice, I … it's not that simple," my hands tugged at my hair, hard. I winced at both her next words, and the pain searing into my scalp as my fingers tangled in my already messy locks.

"Bull shit, Edward! It IS that simple. Do you love her?"

I stood and walked over to the large picture window and looked towards the trees in the park across from my house. I thought about Bella and how I really felt. I wanted Bella, I missed her, I loved making her laugh, holding her as she slept, the look in her eyes right before we kissed. I lover her sense of humor, the way she got feisty when she knew she was right about something, the way she blushed. I loved all of it, I loved her.

"Yes. I love Bella."

I turned to see that a big sunny grin had broken out on Alice's face, and she was bouncing in her seat clapping her hands.

"Great! I knew it. Now here is what you need to do to get her back…"

We planned for the rest of the morning and I finally kicked Alice out to get her part done before tonight. I wasn't sure how she was going to get Bella to go with her but I knew if anyone could do it, Alice could.

Laurent was fine with me using the club and Emmett, and Felix and Diego from Havana, were all going to meet us there.

The rest of the afternoon passed by in a blur as I practiced and showered and dressed and made the final few calls to set things up. I was calling in all of my favors with this one, but she was totally worth it.

I knew that I needed Bella. It was selfish, and was most likely going to be difficult, but I needed her with me. Always. With Bella by my side I could achieve anything. I just needed to get her to see that. If she could see that, see what her being close to me did for me, to me, then just maybe she would realize that she was everything, that she was worth anything. I needed her to realize that she couldn't doubt herself any longer. But first, I needed her to realize that I loved her, that I couldn't be without her, not now. Not ever.

Part of me knew just how crazy this all was, I must have looked like I was of my mind, but I didn't care. I needed to have Bella in my life like I needed to breathe. Yes, it had only been a few weeks, but none of that really mattered. My head, my heart were full of her, and I didn't even want to imagine it any other way.

I made my way to the club an hour before Bella was supposed to get there. Laurent had closed the place down for the night and had his chef cook an amazing meal with all of Bella's favorite dishes. I had gathered the best musicians I knew to serenade Bella, and I was going to sing for her the only song I could find that said everything I wanted to say to her. I had even gotten Emmett and Alice to pick up their instruments to help out.

Everything looked amazing. The stage was set and the ambiance was perfect. Alice was already there, putting her finishing touches to the table and ordering Laurent around, much to his dismay.

"Alice, where's Bella?" I asked, wiping my hands on my slacks and looking around the otherwise empty room.

"Relax Edward, Jake is bringing her. I asked him to do it since I didn't want her to get suspicious about all of this. Jake told her that he was taking her to dinner to get her mind off of things."

"Oh, okay." I said warily.

"How are _you_ doing? Have you talked to Tanya today?"

I hesitated, "um...I don't really want to talk about this, Alice, but since I know you won't drop it until I tell you, we have a paternity test in almost 2 weeks. Until then, there is nothing I can do. She has asked me if I want to go to the doctor with her next week for her sonogram but I haven't answered her. I don't know if I want to do any of that until I know whether or not the baby is mine."

"I understand, Edward." She placed her hand on my shoulder and rubbed soothing circles into it, and it did help a little.

"I just want to focus on Bella tonight, on us. I need something good Alice, and Bella is my something good. I know it's wrong of me to put that on her, but god help me, I need her right now. I don't think I can get through all of this if I don't have her to love."

"Wow, Edward, I can't believe I'm hearing this from you right now. It's almost as if you have matured and grown into an adult overnight," she pretended to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Yes well, someone showing up on your doorstep and telling you that you're gonna be a dad kind of does that to you." I said, trying to joke about it.

Alice just gave me a sad smile and kissed my cheek before turning to answer Laurent, who was calling to her from the kitchen.

I turned to the staging area and the group that was assembled there, and thanked everyone for coming to help out.

Alice came bounding out of the kitchen. "Show time people!" She cried, dramatically clapping her hands, " Jake just texted, they are around the corner! Places everyone!"

I took a deep, shaky breath as I nodded to Emmett who sat at the drums, Diego on the conga, Felix on bass and Laurent, who sat at the piano. Alice joined me with her violin and I grabbed my guitar just as we heard voices.

"Why am I here Jake? I don't want to do this now, I'm not strong enough to be here and I'm definitely not ready yet."

_Holy hell_. She sounded like she was in pain and my heart broke into a thousand pieces just hearing her fragile voice.

"Bella, it will be fine, trust me." Jake was pleading with her.

As they came into sight, I nodded at the group once more and we began to play our intro.

Bella stopped short when she saw the group assembled on the stage, her eyes wide and her mouth in a surprised O.

I closed my eyes and sang to her with my whole being, pouring my heart and soul into the words.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But You sing to me over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_and pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

_And I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now You're my only hope_

_I give You my apathy_

_I'm giving You all of me_

_I want Your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back _

_And I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now You're my only hope_

When the song was finished and I was finally able to look at my beautiful girl once more, Jake was gone and she was standing there, her arms wrapped around herself, as tears streamed silently down her face.

I dropped my guitar and ran to where she stood. I gathered her in my arms and held her to me as I buried my face in her fragrant, strawberry scented hair, breathing her in deeply, as I whispered, "Bella."

**A/N: **

**Yes, I know that you all want to kill me for ending it there but I really want the next part to be in BPOV so it needed to be done. I promise not to make you wait another 2 weeks for the next chapter.**

**We are making some progress here, and are about half way through now… Stick with me my lovelies… we are getting to some good stuff very soon… **

**Please click that word bubble button and leave me some review love! Reviewers get Edward to serenade them with slow love filled ballads…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here we are again. Our 2 favorite Twilighters are in a rough spot in their relationship and definitely have some things they need to work out … I wonder if they can make it through this and if they will finally admit the depth of their feelings for each other? What do you think? **

**A poll on my Facebook page told me that you all aren't quite ready to find out if Edward is going to be Daddyward yet… so what I have here is a chapter that isn't so much a filler as it is more detail into their relationship and what happens after Bella shows up and Edward sings to her… I hope you like it and leave me some review love, because I have to say I was extremely disappointed at the lack of actual reviews I got for the last chapter, especially since a lot of love, sweat, and tears went into the last one… we can do better with this one my lovelies, can't we?**

**Remember my lovelies, LOVE does indeed conquer ALL, and I am at heart a romantic, who loves a nice HEA story…**

**A big thanks to my beta D.T. who continues to rock my world with her superior comma placing skillz and all the hard work she does to make my story readable for all of you! She is the pearl in my oyster! You da best D!**

**Things I own: A crazy dog that likes to sleep with all 4 paws in the air like she's dead and 2 cats that each weigh more than my toddler…**

**Things I don't: All things Twilight and any of the song lyrics you find posted here...**

**And now back to our regularly scheduled programming…**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

I stood rooted to the spot as the melodious tones of Edward's voiced rolled over me and into me, tears streaming down my face.

Every word in my heart and my soul was echoed in the song he sang to me. In that moment, nothing meant more to me than him, my love for him totally overwhelmed me, my heart full to bursting. I wanted to reach out and touch him, to feel his heart beat close to mine, but I was unable to move.

It was a sad moment as well, since it was utterly impossible to forget what had put us in this position. The beginning of a relationship should be all flowers and hearts and song, romantic and idealistic, and our relationship so far had been anything but. It, of course, didn't in any way diminish the feelings I felt for him as he played and sang for me. I briefly looked around at the place he had chosen for this meeting and its significance was not lost on me. This was the first place we had performed together, the place where I realized the depth of my feelings for him, and his for me.

He had transformed this jazz club, with the help of Alice I would imagine, into a quiet place for us to talk, and if the smells coming from the kitchen were any indication, to eat, in relative privacy. I wasn't sure that I wanted to hear any of this yet, but I knew I wouldn't leave. Just over 24 hours had passed since he saw me sing at the bar and because I knew that he understood what I was trying to say, I realized conversation was going to be awkward no matter how much either of us wished otherwise. While I didn't want to hear any excuses or attempts to get me to see past his current dilemma, part of me just wished he would tell me it was all a mistake and we could get on with our relationship like it had never happened.

But I wasn't an ostrich and I couldn't just bury my head in the sand, either. I needed to face this, no matter what, and take what life was handing me, handing us, and do the best I could with it. I needed to try to make some sense of what had happened with us and see if we could work with it, for the sake of our love. And I did love him.

There was no mistaking that.

I had never felt the depth of what I was feeling now for anyone else. As I looked into his deep emerald pools, I was transported and transformed, to a better place, into a stronger person.

I needed to fight for him, for us, I just needed to find the strength to do so.

He finished his song as I stood there watching him. His band mates and family members slid offstage slowly as they laid down their instruments, to give us our moment in peace. Alice gave me a reassuring smile as she slipped her violin into its case and laid it onto the piano bench. Edward dropped his guitar and silently moved toward me.

Before I was able to register it, I was in his arms, crushed against his chest. I could feel his face in my hair, his breath warm and erratic. I closed my eyes and just focused on the feelings of his arms, bands of steel, clasping me to him mercilessly, almost as if he expected me to run. _Oh God,_ I had missed him. Missed him more than I had wanted to admit to myself. I missed his arms and his hands and his breath and his voice...just his mere presence. I felt like the other half of my heart had been missing for a thousand years and was just now returned to me.

"Bella," he whispered into my hair, as he stroked my back.

My tears had soaked through his shirt as he held me to him, but he didn't seem to mind. I could feel him shaking softly as if he was shedding tears of his own while we stood there together, but I made no move to pull myself away from him, not yet.

I took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of him, spicy and clean, and all Edward. It was the scent of him that served to calm me somewhat, which was surprising. I kept my eyes close as I stood in his arms. He stroked my back soothingly as I gathered myself and stepped away from him to look up into his face.

What I saw there surprised me.

His face was tired, his eyes red and puffy. He had tears in his eyes and his cheeks were wet with them. I knew I had to say something.

"Edward, I-" I began.

"Bella, let me begin, please," his voice was thick with emotion.

"Okay," I acquiesced, unsure of what else I could possibly do, given the situation.

This was his stage, his show if you will, and I was merely the audience. I was going to let him play things out. I felt I owed him at least that much.

"I've thought a lot about what happened yesterday. I have obsessed about it, actually. I know I can't offer you any explanation that will magically make things okay right now and I don't even want to try. I can't blink or wish that it would go away, because it can't and honestly I'm not sure that I would want it to all go away. I could be a father, and as scary as that is, I don't think I have it in me to wish away a life, whether I had a hand in creating it or not. My life isn't easy right now and I have no right to ask you to stick around, but Bella, baby, that is exactly what I am doing right now. I know that it's a long shot here, but I think you've been feeling the same thing developing between us that I have and I just can't let that go." He held my hands tightly in his, his eyes boring into my own. "Bella, I need you. I need your laughter, your beauty, your strength in my life. I need to see your smile, and hear your laughter. I need to hear your voice as you sing love songs while thinking of _me_ because I can't imagine you singing them to anyone else. Just the thought of it is tearing my heart in two."

"Edward-"

"Bella, I know it may seem like this is too soon but I just can't help it. I need you to understand what it is you mean to me. I need you to know."

"Edward, I know-"

"Bella, I love you."

He loved me. Edward Cullen just said that he loved me.

I held my breath for what seemed like an eternity while my mind went through all the implications of his confession, "I don't know what to say, Edward."

"I don't expect anything from you Bella. I don't expect you to love me back, especially after everything that has happened, but I needed you to know how I feel. I want you to know that no matter what, you have my love."

"Oh Edward, you have no idea. You have absolutely no clue how I have wanted to hear you stay these words to me, because I do, I love you too. So very much," my voice broke as I said it, unsure of what his reaction would be to my confession.

I barely had time to take a breath before his lips crashed against mine, his large warm hands gently framing my face as he did so.

I didn't think that I was ready to take this to a physical place just yet, but my traitorous body and yes, even my heart, proved me wrong in that moment. My body's reaction to his nearness and warmth was instantaneous. My nipples pebbled under my shirt and my core clenched as his tongue entered my mouth, dueling with my own, rubbing and tasting.

My fists, tight in his hair, sifting and pulling through his thick, silky locks, caused the most delicious moan to come from deep within him. One of his hands left my face to stroke its way down my neck and shoulder, running softly down my spine, stopping at my lower back to press me closer to him. The heat from that hand seemed to burn through my shirt and skin, directly into my bones, branding me as his.

As good as he felt, I knew that I needed to pull away. We had so much to talk about and I didn't want to get lost in the physical sensations, which was so easy to do with Edward. No one had ever made me feel the way he did, it was almost as if my body wasn't my own when we were together, his body, hands, and mouth called to mine.

Quickly, before either of us were really ready, I pulled away, the abruptness of my movements startling him.

"Edward, we need to stop," my shaky voice betraying my resolve.

"God, Bella, I am so sorry. I just- Did you mean it? You love me? Even after everything that's happened?" His eyes were wide and his voice were earnest, and for one second, he almost sounded like a little boy.

"Yes, I do love you. I think part of me has loved you since I was 13 and you caught me singing like a goof for Alice that day in your family's music room," his smile got impossibly wider, and I quickly continued, "but that doesn't mean I can forget everything that has happened. We have so much we need to talk about and figure out." I had pulled myself away from him and was pacing now, my hands pulling my hair back and twisting it into a sloppy knot at the base of my neck to keep it out of my face. "I want to know what you're thinking, and what is happening with you and Tanya," I gulped awkwardly, loudly, "and with the baby."

Edward placed a hand on my arm and stopped my manic pacing, "please Bella, sit down, eat. I have all of your favorites tonight, which looks to be a good thing because you look as if you haven't slept or eaten a thing since I last saw you. Please humor me and have some dinner, and I will tell you everything you want to know." He cupped my cheek with his long fingers and stared into my eyes, "Bella, I don't want to hide anything from you, I don't want to keep anything to myself. I love you and I want this to work, if it can, if you want it to."

"Let's sit then and you can tell me everything, from the beginning."

As we sat, Laurent sent out our dinner. There were pan seared scallops and perfectly cooked steak, fresh broiled asparagus, roasted root vegetables, mushroom risotto, warm bread with fresh sweet cream butter, and wine to compliment all of it. It smelled delicious and Edward was correct, all of it was on my favorite foods list, but I had no desire to eat just now. I wanted to hear what he had to say, I needed to hear it, all of it.

He sat across from me, his hands twisting and his knuckles white, as he fought for a place to begin.

"Six months ago I was a different person, Bella. I was a man who really had no purpose. I wasn't happy with my job, I wasn't happy with my personal life. I dated a lot, or rather, I saw a lot of women."

I winced as he said this. His words were painful and hearing them forced me to see an Edward I didn't want to see, didn't even want to think about. He continued, completely oblivious to my reaction.

"I wasn't sleeping with all of them, it was more like I was searching for something and none of _them_ possessed it. Anyway, I was home one night six months ago, tired of the same old clubs and places Emmett dragged me off to and there was a knock at the door. It was Tanya. I was drinking and feeling lonely and she was insistent, and in some ways, familiar and we slept together. I wont make excuses for it, it just happened. The next morning, Alice showed up and found her in the kitchen and ripped her a new one. After Tanya left, Alice started in on me. I knew I didn't want to get back together with Tanya, which I told Alice that morning. I also told Tanya that the next day when she called me. Alice was accepting of it, Tanya, not so much. She called and texted trying to get me to change my mind for a while but I was consistent in my responses, and she eventually gave up. I haven't seen or heard from her since, until you saw us together the other day. She says the baby is mine and as much as I want to say it isn't, I just don't know. We have a paternity test scheduled in a few weeks and I'm trying to prepare myself for both eventualities while remaining somewhat detached from it all. It's so hard to think that she may be doing all of this to mess with me and somehow trap me into a relationship I don't want, but I have to think that that's a distinct possibility here. Tanya will do anything to get what she wants and as much as I hate to think that she would use a defenseless child to get what it is she's after, I know that she is exactly the type of person to do it. If the child is mine, I not only have a responsibility to her and the baby, but I WANT to do what's right, I want to take care of my child. If the child isn't mine, then that is something I will have to face when that time comes. But either way, I won't just push her out the door. I'll see she gets the help she needs to care for her child, because that is what I would want someone in my place to do for a woman I had once cared for."

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Edward, I don't know what to say. It is admirable that you want to care for your child and see that Tanya is taken care of even if it _isn't_ your baby, but where does that leave us? What do you want from me? And before you answer, please know that I'm not asking to be selfish. That is not my intention. I just need to know how you see me fitting in here. Edward, I want to make it work with you. I do love you and I can't think of my life without you in it without my heart breaking into a million pieces, but I need to be realistic about it."

"I want all of you Bella. I want you in my life, but only you can tell me in what capacity you want to be with me. I will take whatever you are willing to give me, whether it's friendship or love, or both. You just need to know that I will never give up on us. Knowing that you love me is one of the most precious gifts you could possibly give me, Bella." His head dropped slightly as he finished.

We sat at that table for a while longer, picking at the delicious food spread out before us, one of Laurent's waiters coming out periodically to remove dishes and refill our wine glasses. The longer we sat there drinking wine and talking, the more I became resolved to be with Edward through this ordeal and not give up on the love I had for him. There was no way I was going to give up on him now.

I knew I wasn't ready to start a family, at least I didn't think I was, but I also didn't want to lose Edward, not now, when we were just getting started.

Eventually, the plates were cleared and the wine was drunk and we sat in a surprisingly companionable silence, when he finally asked me to dance with him.

"There isn't any music, Edward."

He stood and reached his hand out to me gallantly.

"Please Bella, humor me. Dance with me."

His eyes twinkled mischievously in the low light of the club, his ever present smirk gracing his gloriously fine face. I could tell he was up to something.

"What the hell; why not." I said, as I stood and placed my hand in his.

As we stepped around the table to an area that had been cleared of furniture, I heard strains of soft violin music. I glanced toward the stage area to find Alice sitting on a chair on the stage, her eyes closed as she played a tune from memory. It was slow and sultry, and I shuddered as Edward drew my body to his and held me close as we swayed.

My arms wound themselves around his neck and my fingers teased the soft hair at the nape of his neck, as he twirled us in a circle. His face was so close, his breath fanning my face. I looked up to meet his gaze only to find his eyes looking deep into mine as we danced. It was so easy to lose myself in him, in his eyes, while they gazed upon me as if I was the only woman in the world. His hands slid to my hips to clasp me gently but firmly to him.

I wanted to kiss him but thought better of it, as his sister was sitting not 20 yards from us. I knew what his kisses generally led to, and while my body was ready to mate with his in the most primal of ways, I was still unsure if my head and heart were there yet. I laid my cheek against his strong shoulder and felt his lips caress my hair in a soft sweet kiss and I sighed deeply.

I could have stayed wrapped in his arms forever, slowly swaying, breathing in his scent for all eternity. Gone, in this moment, were my concerns and worries about Tanya and the serious things that were happening, gone were my fears that we would not make it. All there was, in this moment, was him and me and this dance, our arms around each other, his hands drifting slowly up my back in a soothing motion as he whispered to me.

"Bella, I want you with me always, no matter what. I love you." His voice deep and passionate as his hands stroked my shoulders.

My traitorous body quivered at the sound of his voice whispering into my ear as he said those words. I knew, in that moment, that I could deny this man nothing. He owned me completely. Whether he was going to have one child or forty, he was mine and I was most definitely his. Forever. And no ex-girlfriend crawling out of the woodwork, no life changing event, was going to keep him from me.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

I stepped away from him slowly and reached for his hand, clasping it tightly in my own before meeting his eyes.

"Please Edward, take me home with you."

**A/N:**

**Yes I know that I am evil leaving you there ... I am the queen of cliffies lately and that we didn't have much time elapse here… but I'm building something for you my lovelies … and they had much shit they needed to work through… I hope you enjoyed and whether you did or not, that you will leave a bit o' love in the form of a small, tiny review! You know how they make my day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yes, I know…**

**You are all pissed that I made you wait 2 weeks for this chapter .. But I had a real good reason, I swear … see it was either this chapter or sleep … and I'm sorry my BBs, a girl needs her sleep! Working 55+ hours a week and chasing after a 2 year old with an unfaltering amount of energy makes your humble author very sleepy and an extremely cranky girl when the sleep to waking hour ratio swings to far in the wrong direction which happened a lot last week.**

**Anyhoo … enough of my excuses… **

**As usual, I want to thank my lovely beta, DT, who waited for this almost as patiently as you all did … she whips me into shape and never fails to Dazzle me with her superior skillz with the "red pen"! Thanks for making this readable for all who are still with us… **

**We are moving onward my lovelies … when last we left our couple Edward had planned a grand gesture for Bella, which surprised and shocked her to no end … will they make it? I don't know (ok, maybe I do…) but indulge me as we get back to their special night and see how it ends for them…**

**One more thing … you know the drill … **

**Things I own: A new pair of kick ass studded heels I bought in celebration this week when my temp job decided to keep me on full time.**

**Things I don't: All things Twilight and any song lyrics you see used in this story.**

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

"Bella, I want you with me always, no matter what. I love you." My voice shook, so overcome with emotion was I, as we swayed to the soft music.

Never before had a woman felt so right in my arms. It was as if she belonged there, made especially for me by God. My hands drifted slowly across her shoulders, down the smooth, silky skin of her arms, as she shivered and pressed closer to me.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

She stepped away from me slowly, clasped my hand tightly in hers, and stared into my eyes for a moment, almost as if she was making a difficult decision.

"Please Edward, take me home with you."

I knew that Emmett would call me a girly-man for even thinking about turning her down, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to take her home yet. Don't get me wrong, I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anyone else, but the whole Tanya situation kind of had me somewhat shell shocked when it came to the idea of sex. But in the same instant, I realized that I knew that Bella was different, and I didn't want to let the current drama dictate the rest of my life and the relationship I was building with Bella.

Also, she did look absolutely amazing and sexy right now, her eyes glazed over with lust and need, her small hands clutching at me so tightly. She was intoxicating and I knew that I would deny her nothing.

"Love, we can go wherever you'd like. As long as we're together, I'm a happy man."

With my hand resting on the small of her back, I guided her back to our table to collect our things.

Twenty minutes later we were at my house and I was letting us in the back door, both of us silently agreeing that we weren't ready to be back on the front porch, where so much drama had taken place not so long ago.

We silently made our way through the kitchen into the living room, where the empty bottle of scotch was still sitting on the coffee table. Bella picked it up and looked at me, brow raised, but said nothing. With a grin, I gingerly plucked it from her hand and tossed it behind me, hearing, but not seeing it bounce off of the couch and land with a muted thump on the carpet.

My eyes were only for Bella as she smiled at my nonchalant gesture. She lifted her hands to tangle in my hair, dragged my face down to hers and kissed me, hard. I let my mouth move over hers. She tasted of tart wine and sweet fruit and I could feel myself becoming drunk on her as we stood there, all but fused to each other as we kissed hungrily.

My hands ghosted down her sides and landed on her hips, gripping her tightly and pulling her closer, if that was even possible. I lifted her slightly to mold her pelvis to mine and her arms left my hair to clutch and hold at my shoulders as she writhed against me. The new angle of our bodies created a much needed, delicious friction, causing me to moan into her mouth.

I could feel my cock harden as she moved against me, whimpering. I held her hips and pressed my hardness into her. I wanted to be inside her so much, more than my next breath, if truth be told, but I didn't want to rush this. I wanted to take my time and love her the way she deserved to be loved, worship her the way she deserved to be worshiped.

Bella, on the other hand, seemed to _not_ want to take her time, at all. I let her slide down my body slowly until her feet touched the ground, and her mouth never left mine for a second. Her tongue massaging mine, I let my hands slide under her top, slowly up her ribs, caressing her softly until I reached the underside of her breasts. I cupped them gently, my thumbs softly grazing the peaks, causing her to shudder and moan.

"Edward, please-" she said, panting breathlessly into my mouth, "please take me to bed. I want you."

Her hand slid down my body to cup my rigid length and squeezed, causing my hips to involuntarily flex and push against her hand as she continued to stroke me through the fabric of my pants. A moan that I barely recognized as mine escaped my throat.

"Oh God, Bella. Fuck, your hand feels so good on me."

Bella smiled a slow and oddly secretive smile as she raised her hands to caress my chest momentarily before pushing me backwards. I landed on the couch, chuckling at her antics and playful mood while she climbed into my lap, straddling me. I knew the time for laughing had passed because her hands were now busy undoing the buttons of my shirt and her head bowed to my chest as she kissed and licked every inch of skin she revealed. I could feel her thick strawberry scented locks brushing against my face as I watched her strip my shirt from me entirely, her warm fingers stroking down my chest and abs. Her fingers lingered for a moment on my belt buckle and I palmed her ass, molding the strong toned muscles in my fingers before raising my hands to lift her shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side.

Bella was a vision. Her beauty stunned me into silence and I could do nothing but stare at the sight before me.

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright and hooded with lust. Her lips were swollen and red from my kisses and her creamy skin looked smooth and soft. Her full breasts rising and falling in a tantalizing fashion, were seemingly begging for my mouth and hands. She was perfection in her tight jeans and pink lace bra. Nothing was as beautiful and as sexy as she was in that moment. Something primitive and possessive burned through me. She was _mine_, mine alone,and I could not wait another second to have her, fully naked in my arms, under me, above me, any way I could have her.

I reached behind her and released the clasp on her bra, freeing her breasts to my touch and gaze. Her hands resumed their ministrations on my belt, removing it and tossing it to the floor with a clatter. She stood suddenly and helped me remove my pants and boxers, my erection bobbing wildly as I sat back on the couch, watching as she removed the rest of her clothing.

She teased me, turning her back to me and slowly shimmying out of her body hugging jeans, wiggling her hips as she pushed them down. She bent at the waist as she pushed them past her knees and off her feet, giving me a spectacular view of her perfect, tight little ass.

I growled softly. Yeah, actually _growled_, "Bella, you are so beautiful. Come here."

I licked my lips and reached for her but she shook her head no and took another step back from me, smiling as she did. She had the most adorably sexy blush and I could tell she was getting even more excited by teasing me.

Her hands went to the top of her lacy panties and she started to slowly inch them down her hips, but I then felt the urge to stop her. I needed to be the one to strip her of them. I wanted her naked, hovering over my mouth so I could taste her and hear all the sexy moans and whimpers she made when she was in the moment.

"Bella, please, let me," I beckoned her closer.

She bit her lip and moved closer to me, seemingly unsure of what to expect from me. I placed my hand on her hips and drew her even closer until she was standing directly in front of me. Her nipples were pebbled and hard, her breath was coming in short pants as I caressed her hip bones causing her to moan softly.

"Please Edward, don't tease me."

I chuckled at that.

"Don't tease you? After that show you just gave me? I think I should tease you a little, it is only fair after all."

I let my index finger slowly and lightly trace her lace covered sex, paying extra attention to the bundle of nerves at the apex. She was so wet, the lace was damp and clinging to her sensitive flesh as she shuddered and gasped at my touch.

"Oh God, Edward- Please-"

"Please what, Bella?"

"I want you so much, Edward."

My name rolling off of her tongue that way made my balls tighten, "That's what I want to hear Bella. I'm going to remove this confection you call an undergarment and then I want you to come here and straddle my shoulders so that I can taste you like I have been dying to do since we got here. Is that understood, my Bella?" I punctuated my words with more and firmer strokes of my fingers along her damp center.

Unable to speak, she nodded slowly and looked down to watch as I slowly drew the lace down her hips and thighs, breathing deeply of her scent as I did. She was delicious and I couldn't wait any longer to have her.

I let the panties drop to the floor and assisted her as she stepped out of them. I turned to recline on the sofa, never letting go of her hand as I then guided her to straddle my waist. I brought my hands back to her ass, rubbing and squeezing as I moved her up my chest, closer to my mouth.

Finally, she was in place and I traced her entrance with one slow swipe of my tongue.

"OH Edward-" Bella cried out.

I continued to lick and suck at her flesh, luxuriating in her intoxicating flavor. I wanted to see her as she lost all sense of reason, knowing it was _my_ mouth that brought her there, that _I_ pushed her over the precipice.

Bella writhed her hips over me moaning and grinding against my mouth. The action was so hot, I felt my cock twitch and swell to almost painful proportions. I needed to be inside her but I wasn't quite done pleasuring her with my tongue just yet.

I brought my hand to part her slick folds, giving better access to her sensitive nub and I sucked it into my mouth, flicking it with my tongue, causing her to gasp my name. I traced her entrance with two fingers of my other hand and slowly pushed them inside her.

"Holy Shit Edward- God, I'm going to come if you keep doing-"

I moaned into her flesh, letting her know that I wasn't going to stop. I looked up at her from where I lay pinned under her hips to watch her as she pinched and rolled her own nipples.

That was so fucking hot.

I sped the pace of my fingers and timed them to the flicks of my tongue. The movements of her hips were becoming erratic, letting me know that she was close. I drew her clit deeper, sucking on it harder, using my tongue to lash at it, needing to feel her come for me.

"Ah Edward, I'm gonna come-"

I moaned and moved my fingers faster, hooking them slightly, looking for the special spot within her that would launch her into orbit. Once I felt it, I brushed it with my fingers repeatedly.

"Ed - Edward!"

I felt her tighten around my fingers and her whole body spasmed as she rode out her release. She moved backwards slowly until she straddled my hips once more, bringing her slick flesh in contact with my rock hard cock.

My hips flexed, pushing my stiff member against her, hard.

"Oh god, Bella, you are so wet. I need to be in you."

"Yes, Edward. Now."

She couldn't wait for me and I groaned as she reached her hand down to grasp me, line my hard cock to her entrance and sink down slowly, both of us gasping at the sensation of our flesh moving together.

She grabbed my hands and lifted them to her breasts as she swirled her hips and slid down on my cock, taking me in as deep as she could. Once I was fully inside of her, she ground herself against me as I plucked her nipples, eliciting another moan from her. I shifted, still deep inside her, to more of a sitting position so that I could take one of her rosy nipples between my lips and stroke it with my tongue.

As I laved and suckled her, my hands found purchase on her hips and I began to set her moving in a steady rhythm on me. She rode me hard, bucking and bouncing as I nibbled and sucked on first one nipple, then the other. Her skin was slick with sweat and tasted slightly salty. Her hands gripped the arm of the sofa behind my head as she bounced and swiveled on my cock.

My hips thrust up to meet hers and I groaned each time I slid into her, the sensation of her warm, wet, tight flesh sliding over me was almost more than I could bare.

"Bella, you're so tight, so good, please baby … I'm going to come."

"Please Edward, come with me," she breathed.

"Oh...Bella…yes..."

My hands tightened on her hips, guiding her to move faster and harder on me. I could feel my orgasm building, bubbling to the surface as she clenched around me yelling my name along with the Lord's. Blasphemous, but hot, pushing me over the edge as I came deep inside her. I pulled her lips down to mine and kissed her softly as we both came down from our high.

She slumped down onto my chest, breathing heavily, as I stroked her back, enjoying the feel of her sweat-slick skin under my fingers.

"Bella, I love you."

She snuggled into my chest and mumbled a sleepy "I love you" in return.

"Sleep my baby, we have plenty of time," I crooned to her as she relaxed against me. I grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over our cooling bodies.

As I laid with Bella in my arms, I thought about the last few days and all it had brought. The drama, the pain, the love, it was all worth it to be here in this moment with her snuggled in my arms. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my days like this, close to her, loving her in the way she deserved.

I knew we still had a lot to work out between us, especially over the next few weeks with the paternity test and the meeting with the record company that she still hadn't told me about.

But as I yawned and wrapped my arms tighter around her, I left my serious thoughts for another time and let sleep take me.

I awoke to find that I was alone on the sofa and to the sounds of someone moving around in the kitchen.

I looked around for signs of Bella and found none, her clothes and shoes were gone. Worried that she left, I stood, the blanket still wrapped around my waist, and padded into the kitchen to find Emmett perched on a stool while Bella whipped eggs in a bowl laughing at something he said.

I stood stock still, frozen in the doorway, surveying the scene before me.

"Yo, Eddie! Dude how's bout you go put some fucking pants on, eh? I don't need the sight of your twig and berries fucking with my appetite, you know? Can you believe this guy, Bella, walking around with no clothes on, disturbing my peace and whatnot?"

Bella chuckled, her eyes quickly drifting down my mostly naked body, and then turned to a pan heating on the stove to pour the eggs inside.

"If you go and get dressed, I'll have a nice fluffy omelet ready and waiting for you when you return, Edward. How does that sound?" She smiled sweetly at me over her shoulder, not waiting for my response before she went back to making the omelet. I was glad that Emmett didn't notice the suddenly husky, lust-filled tone of her voice.

Emmett simply smiled a shit eating grin and swiped a piece of crispy bacon off of the platter on the counter.

"Okay Bella, I'll be back in a few. Don't let this douche eat all the bacon," I said, snatching the piece he had in his hand and stuffing it into my mouth, crunching it as I walked away, the blanket still wrapped tightly around me. The sound of Emmett's grumbling over my purloining his breakfast meat and Bella's happy little laugh, echoed behind me.

My shower was quick, the warm water reviving me, waking me fully. I was eager to get back to Bella, to hear what was on her mind today.

Last night was magical, our love making showing me just how perfect she was for me in every way, not just emotionally but physically as well. It was like she was the other half of my heart, my soul, and I never wanted to let her go again. I had almost lost her and I could not let that happen again, ever. Honestly, I couldn't understand how I had ever lived without her for the first twenty-eight years of my life, in the first place.

I dressed in an old pair of worn jeans and a black t-shirt and bounded down the stairs full of eager energy and hope.

I made my way to the kitchen, the glorious smells coming from it making my stomach growl with hunger. Emmett sat on the same stool, his plate filled high with an omelet, crispy bacon, sausage, hash browns, toast, and grilled tomatoes. Watching him shovel food into his face was threatening to put a lid on my appetite but I moved past him to where Bella was standing and drew her to me for a long, delicious good morning kiss. She tasted of sweet creamy coffee and I moaned slightly at the taste of her.

"Good morning, Baby," I whispered in her ear.

"Dude, get a room, and I don't mean the couch. Which I need to tell you, by the way, is nasty. You do realize I'm going to have to have someone come and clean that now, right?"

"Emmett, for fucks sake, shut up and finish your breakfast. I haven't complained at all the times I've walked in on you defiling one room or another, have I? And show some manners, you oaf, we have company. Company who made us breakfast." I said, flashing Bella my best smile and wiggling my eyebrows.

"It's no trouble, Edward. Emmett is fine. I'm used to blunt conversation, he's perfect for Rosalie in that respect," she rolled her eyes and sat at the table with her plate, giggling again. After the tears of the last couple of days, her laugh was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. Apart from her singing.

Emmett's grin got impossibly wider at her words.

"Dude, Bella was just telling me about the meeting she has with the record company Thursday. She is totally going to get offered a contract. She sings like a freaking angel."

"Don't I know it," I rambled to Emmett, "remember when she sang "Oh Holy Night" at Mom and Dad's Christmas party a couple years ago? Amazing. And then..." I stopped short when I realized what I'd said and felt an embarrassed blush creep up the back of my neck. She really didn't need to know about the obsession I've had with her voice for the last ten years.

Emmett snorted, but Bella flushed prettily and thanked us both before she resumed eating her breakfast.

I shook off my embarrassment and sat next to her digging into my omelet with gusto as she explained meeting the execs from Breaking Dawn the night she sang her angry fairytale song and the offer they made her.

I listened as I ate, one hand wielding my fork, the other hand on her knee. Her cooking was delicious and I was famished. Before long the omelet and trimmings were gone and so was Emmett, leaving Bella and I alone in the kitchen.

We tidied the room and placed the dishes in the dishwasher. I noticed that we moved around the kitchen together as if we had been performing the same routine for years. Bella rinsed the plates and handed them to me to stack in the dishwasher. While she added the detergent and turned the dishwasher on, I wiped down the table, letting my hand graze her waist or her arm every time I passed her. It felt like a vision of the future, but the domesticity and comfort of it didn't scare me like it once would have. I was ready to have a future like this with Bella.

While we worked, she asked me what I thought of the idea of working with Breaking Dawn Records. She gave me the names of the people she was due to meet. The names sounded vaguely familiar, especially this James Westinghouse.

I knew that name from somewhere, but I couldn't recall where.

It was bugging me, and I knew that it would continue to do so until I figured it out, so I asked Bella to join me in the living room, grabbing my laptop bag from the hall as I pulled her by one hand to the sofa. For the life of me, I couldn't seem to keep my hands off of this woman.

Bella tidied the pillows and cushions as I powered up and typed "James Westinghouse" into the search engine. A list of news articles populated my screen and I clicked on the first one in the queue. It was an article from this year's MTV music awards with a bunch of info on the acts the label managed that had won awards. There were some pictures toward the bottom. I scrolled through them, stopping at a picture of James with a woman, and did a double take.

Holy Shit.

Victoria.

What the fuck was going on here?

**A/N:**

**So my lovelies … again, my apologies for leaving you so long before I got this chapter out, but I hope the hot sexin was worth the wait in this case.**

**A sexy sleepy Edward draped only in a tiny throw blanket to who ever leaves me a review and can correctly guess who Victoria is and what she is up to here… Review my lovelies … you know you want to … all the other kids are doing it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is a short bit of love for you all… I am sure I will get a lot of disappointed comments but I wanted to get you something instead of being a total update fail again this week. I hope you will all understand.**

**RL is totally still kicking my ass and I am working on something special… more updates in my later A/N at the end of this chapter… please leave me and the Fabu DT some love…. Your continued support for this story is both awesome and humbling and you all totally make DT's day when you mention her in your reviews… and believe me my lovelies… she deserves it for putting up with me and making my chaps sparkle… **

**Speaking of my kick ass Beta… we see a few more of my fav twi-character parental units in this chapter and it's all thanks to her… she truly is an amazing authoress in her own right… feel free to leave her love as well… she is the wind beneath my wings … and all kinds of other sappy bull shit as well...lol!**

**The song in this chapter is To Make You Feel My Love, which had been done by many great musicians: Bob Dylan, Billy Joel, Garth Brooks, to name a few, but this version is inspired by a rendition I heard performed by a singer named Adele… if you haven't heard it please check that shit out… it's great.**

**Things I own: A large collection of Disney videos, none of which my child will watch, with the exception of Cars, which the Hubz and I have seen about 200 times in the last 2 weeks…**

**Things I Don't: All things Twilight and any of the song lyrics you see here…**

**Onward my lovelies...**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

I was not sure what just happened, but Edward's face looked like he just saw a ghost.

"What's the matter Edward?"

He paused for a moment and shot me a worried look as if he wasn't sure how he should respond to me. He beckoned me closer to him and placed his arm around my shoulder before returning his gaze to the computer screen.

"Baby, do you remember meeting this woman?"

He showed me a picture of the two executives that approached me at the club and I turned to look back to his face to find it worried and full of concern.

"Um, yeah, she was with the guy, James, I think her name was Victoria. James said she was the one who had seen a few of my performances and brought me to his attention. I assumed she was an executive or something at the record company, why?"

"Um, baby, I'm not sure how to say this, but I need you to think very carefully before answering me here."

I blushed a bit at his use of the endearment. It was obvious he was concerned about something and that using it had been second nature, which made it even sweeter. God, I loved him.

"Okay." I responded, carefully.

"Bella, did either of them mention me during your conversation? At all?"

Huh. That particular question startled me. I had no idea where he was going with this but I was starting to get worried, so I figured I'd just ask.

"I don't think so. Why do you ask? What's going on here, Edward?"

Edward hesitated a moment before speaking, "this woman, Victoria, is Tanya's older sister."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. I really was not expecting that. "Oh," I said, unsure of what else I could say in that moment. I was so confused right now.

What did this mean? Were they not really interested in me? Was this all just some elaborate plot to get to Edward?

I must have looked pitiful because Edward shut the computer and turned to me, tucking his hand under my chin to get me to look at him.

"Love, I know what you're thinking right now, or at least I have a good idea," his thumb came up and smoothed the worried crease that had appeared between my eyebrows. One finger tried to push the corner of my mouth up into a smile.

"What is all of this Edward? Do they not really like my voice?" I asked in defeat. I felt like I already knew the answer.

Edward chuckled once and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. His lips were soft, but it felt like they left a small burning fire where they swept against my skin, "baby, your voice is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I'm not sure what this all means but if they aren't interested, trust me, another company will be. You're amazing and any label would be so lucky to have you signed. Please don't worry, I promise that we'll figure this out. I'm going to come with you to this meeting on Thursday, but before that, we are going to pick a few songs that will knock them dead." he said as he absently ran his fingers up and down my side, slowly letting his fingers drift closer and closer to my breast. I shivered as his thumb grazed the side of one, tentatively.

He had a point, I knew he did, but it was really tough right now to focus on anything when his hands were making my body feel crazy things, sexy things.

My eyes closed, "mmm Edward." I moaned, softly.

When I looked at him again, his eyes were emerald fire. His hands continued on their path towards my breasts. My nipples were already tightening to stiff peaks and he hadn't even touched them yet. My body was an instrument and he played it masterfully. I reached out with one hand to cup his cheek and let my other hand tangle in his silky, messy, sexy hair. I tugged lightly as our lips touched, causing a moan to come from deep in his chest.

Our passions ignited and I launched myself into his lap, sucking his tongue into my mouth and grinding my already soaked center onto his hard cock. I wanted him inside me, no, I needed him inside me and I couldn't wait another moment to have him there.

He lifted me off of him slightly so that he could release himself from his pants and I removed my jeans and panties before climbing back into his lap. His cock was rock hard and I couldn't help but grind my wet swollen flesh against it, causing his breath to hiss from him as he grabbed my hips so tight I was sure he would leave marks. I was so beyond caring at that point.

I slid my slick core along his rigid length, moaning at how good it felt to have him there. His cock was hot and hard and I wanted him in me, now.

I grasped his hardness and pumped him a few times, enjoying the feel of his flesh sliding in and out of my hand and the sounds he made while I manipulated him. I lined him up to my entrance and sunk down on him slowly, wanting to feel every inch, every vein as he slid home. His cock was glorious and I began to set a dizzying rhythm, bouncing on him. Grinding hard on the down stroke, I swiveled my hips for some extra friction when he was fully inside me.

His lips were everywhere on my body, my lips, my face, my neck. As his tongue lashed out and made contact with one hardened nipple, his breathing hitched, "oh God, Bella you feel so good. I'm not going to last long with you riding me like this. I want you to come for me."

He punctuated his words by trailing his fingers to where we were joined, stroking my clit softly, and then placing more pressure, rubbing and stroking it in earnest. He timed the strokes of his fingers to the rhythm I set as I rode him harder. I was so close to my own orgasm, I couldn't stop. I needed to feel him explode inside me, wanted to hear him let go as I did.

His hips were lifting beneath me and he met mine thrust for thrust as my tempo increased. I was slamming down on his cock at an intense rate. The sounds of our flesh slapping together mingled with our labored breathing and it only served to bring me closer as he quickened the speed of his rubbing fingers on my soaked and swollen nub.

"I'm so close...fuck...Edward! Your cock is so fucking good, so good! I'm going to come!"

One of his hands tightened on my hip, bringing me down on him so hard, it was almost painful, and yet, it hurt so good. The other continued stroking me, and he pinched my clit, causing me finally lose it. My body felt like it had exploded, spontaneously combusted and was going down in flames, my eyes screwed shut as I came harder than I ever had before.

Edward didn't slow down, he just held my hips still over him as he continued to piston his hard dick in and out of me, the movement of his hips now erratic and his breath labored, as he chanted something rough and soft into my ear. It took me a moment to realize what he said.

"Love-you-Bella-love you."

He chanted that over and over, each word punctuated by a hard thrust into me, his words revving me up again, bringing me closer to another orgasm than I would have thought possible in such a short amount of time. I was frantic, out of my mind, so sensitive was my body right now, that I wasn't sure I'd survive another explosive orgasm like the last one.

"God, Edward! I can't, not again, can't take it."

He growled and continued his thrusts. The course growl that erupted from his chest seemed to pulse through me, straight to the muscles in my pussy. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly as I dropped my forehead to his shoulder.

"Yes, Bella, come again baby, come for me please! Come with me, so close baby," he snaked his hand into the hair at the base of my neck and pulled my head back, "look at me, baby. Let me see you when you come for me."

My body sang for him and my release washed over me at the sound of his rough and raspy voice, my eyes never leaving his, as he slammed me down on him one last time, his body shuddering with his own release.

"Ahhhh Bellllaaa!" his head thrown back, his hips settled on the sofa as we both came down, gasping and sweaty.

We sat there, still entwined, as our bodies cooled and out heart rates slowed. Minutes or hours had passed, neither of us sure, neither cared, we were so wrapped up in each other.

Eventually we cleaned up, first taking a long shared shower, getting sidetracked by our soapy nakedness. We finally got out and toweled off quickly when the hot water ran out.

Edward pulled his shirt over his head and grinned as he watched me run a brush through my wet hair, "you hungry?" he asked.

I smirked up at him, "I could eat something."

He stepped up behind me, wrapping one arm around my waist and one around my shoulders, "I've got...something...for you to eat," he whispered suggestively into my ear.

"You're going to kill me, Edward," I laughed, leaning my head back on his shoulder and shuddering at the soft kisses he was placing on my neck.

He abruptly pulled back and dropped his arms, earning a playful scowl from me, "well, we wouldn't want that to happen. Come on. I'll make you pancakes for dinner." Edward laced his fingers through mine and led me into the kitchen.

Edward sat me at the table and began rummaging through the refrigerator, looking for the needed ingredients when we heard a knock on the front door. We looked at each other, but before he could close the fridge and answer the knocking, we heard a voice.

"Edward? Are you here? Your father and I have been knocking for ten minutes."

He hung his head for a moment before he sighed, "yeah, Mom. In the kitchen."

Normally, I would have been overjoyed to see Esme. I had known her since I was seven years old. After my mom left when I was nine, Esme had become like a second mother to me. She knew all of my likes and dislikes. She held me while I cried over skinned knees and broken hearts. When anyone asked me about my mother, my thoughts immediately went to Esme, rather than the woman who had given birth and then abandoned me.

But Esme only knew me as Bella Swan, Alice's friend. She had never met Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend, and as I heard two sets of footsteps making their way through the house, my heartbeat picked up in double time. I glanced nervously at Edward and was suddenly hyper-aware of our wet hair. He smirked at me and winked from his position holding the fridge door open.

Esme hurried into the kitchen without looking around and kissed Edward on the cheek. Her arms were full of bags, "Edward, honey, close the fridge door. Are you trying to cool the neighborhood? We were at IKEA and I found a perfect reading lamp for the top of your piano. And Emmett needed new sheets..." She was a small woman, with beautiful light brown hair that hung down her back like a thick, straight curtain. Her eyes were brown and her face and mannerisms were identical to Alice's.

Carlisle strolled into the room behind his wife, his arms full of bags as well. In the fifteen years that I had known him, he had never changed and was still as gorgeous as ever. Before laying eyes on Edward for the first time in the Cullen family picture, I had sort of had a little crush on Carlisle.

"Bella!" Carlisle exclaimed when he saw me.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen," I said, shyly.

Esme turned from Edward and rushed over to me, dropping her bags on the table next to my elbow before kissing my cheek and hugging my shoulders tightly, "Bella, I didn't know you were here! How wonderful to see you, sweetheart! It's been too long! Alice told me about your singing and the meeting you have this week. How amazing! I always knew you would be famous!" She looked at Edward, "I didn't see Alice's car. Alice!" She called to her daughter.

"Um...Alice isn't here..." I began, but Esme interrupted my explanation.

"Not here? But..." she looked in between Edward and myself and her smile faded slightly, "Edward. What's going on here?"

I glanced around the room as Esme stared her son down. Carlisle was watching Edward with his head cocked to the side, as if considering something intently. Edward moved his gaze from his mother's eyes to me and I could see that although he was slightly tense, there was deep emotion lingering in the green depths. A corner of his amazing lips pulled up into an unintentional smile and when I looked at Carlisle again, his face had turned from confusion into a knowing smile.

As Esme waited for her son to answer her question, her hand had reached out to play with my hair in a maternal way, as she had a million times when I was young. She suddenly turned her penetrating gaze to me, "Bella, your hair is all wet."

Edward finally stepped in, "can I talk to you for a moment in the other room, Mom?"

"Yes. I have a few things I would like to say to you, as well." Esme's voice was clipped and short.

I broke out into a cold sweat as mother and son marched stiffly through the adjoining dining room into the living room. Carlisle smiled, winked, and patted me on the shoulder as he followed them.

I took a deep breath and wondered if Esme was really going to disapprove of me for Edward. She had always loved me as a daughter and had told me on more than one occasion that I was a good, steady influence on her erratic, flighty daughter. But approving of me for her doctor-son was something else entirely.

I knew I should have given them some privacy, but I couldn't help it. I tiptoed into the dining room until I could hear their quiet, muted voices.

"...has to stop!" I heard Esme whisper-yell. My heart sunk.

"Would you stop and listen to me, Mom?" Edward shot back, "you have no idea what's going on."

"No, but I know you, Edward! Bella is a good girl and I know your history with women. I don't want to have to hunt down my own son when her heart is broken! And what about Alice when that happens, huh? You use Bella for your own purposes and when you get tired of her, Alice has to choose between her best friend and her brother?"

I thought for sure that Edward was going to lose his temper, but when he spoke again, his voice cracked, "I'm not going to hurt her, Mom. I never could. I'm in love with her."

No one spoke for several seconds, but when Esme whispered again, her voice was careful, "you love her?"

I heard a sigh and recognized it as Edward's, "more than anything. If I wasn't so stupid and stubborn, I would have realized it years ago, but yes. She's the one. The only one. I know you've always thought of her as a member of our family, and someday, she will be, I can promise you that."

My mouth suddenly went dry and I broke out in chills. Clapping a hand over my mouth, I tiptoed back to the kitchen. Oh. My. God. Did Edward just tell his parents that he wanted to marry me someday? When did this happen?

I pulled a water bottle out of the fridge and leaned against the counter to get my bearings. If any of my previous boyfriends had mentioned the "M" word, I would have gathered my things and run out of their home as quickly as possible. That word had always scared me to death. But this was Edward. And for the first time, the word "marriage" didn't make me want to vomit. I let my mind wander for a moment and imagined waking up every day next to Edward and falling asleep every night in his strong arms. I pictured myself making him breakfast and although I despised everything June Cleaver stood for, I could very easily picture myself meeting him at the door every evening after his shift at the hospital with a drink and a kiss before he bent down to scoop up our child into his arms.

I wanted it.

Not today or next week or even next year, but someday, I wanted a perfect life and a perfect family with my Edward.

When Edward and his parents returned to the kitchen, I was still leaning against the counter sipping my water and casually flipping through a magazine that I had found under a pile of mail. I had no clue what magazine it was since I was still daydreaming about having babies with Edward.

I swallowed hard and looked up at them, trying to maintain my casual appearance. Esme immediately rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. I looked at Edward over her shoulder and he winked at me, melting away most of my anxiety. I was actually able to smile at Esme when she pulled back and looked at me.

She placed a hand on my cheek, "Bella," she cooed, her eyes shining.

Esme then turned to Edward and placed a hand on his chest, "Edward."

I pressed my lips together, trying to not to laugh at her obvious happiness. Her apparent acceptance of me had me feeling suddenly giddy. Edward and Carlisle were not as strong apparently, and I heard soft chuckles escape them both.

She patted the hand on Edward's chest, oblivious to her husband's and son's amusement, "okay. Your father and I are leaving. Tell Emmett we said 'hi'." She leaned in and kissed my cheek once more before sweeping out of the room. Carlisle rolled his eyes behind her back, hugged me, and clapped his son on the arm as he followed her out of the house.

Edward gathered me in his arms before we even heard the front door shut, "did I mention that I love you?"

I nuzzled my head into his chest, "um, maybe once or twice. But you can tell me again."

"I love you, baby," his voice was soft, and I could hear his smile.

"I love you, too. Especially when you make me breakfast for dinner."

He laughed and any amount of tension we may have felt disappeared completely.

We finally made it to the music room as the sun set, the remaining daylight that was filtering through the windows made Edward's hair look like it was glowing as he bent his head and set his fingers to the keys, playing a few scales as a warm up before moving into a much more complex piece. I stood and listened to him play, my heart so full of my love for him in that moment it was hard to breath.

I knew what song I was going to choose to sing on Thursday.

I waited for him to finish his piece, utterly amazed at his talent. I told him so. He slid over at my urging and raised a brow as I ran my fingers over the keys, picking out the melody, trying to recall the intro to the song I wanted to play for him.

His eyes widened slightly and he smiled when he finally realized what I was playing.

_When the rain is blowing in your face _

_And the whole world is on your case _

_I would offer you a warm embrace _

_To make you feel my love _

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear _

_And there is no one to dry your tears _

_I could hold you for a million years _

_To make you feel my love _

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet _

_But I would never do you wrong _

_I've known it from the moment that we met _

_No doubt in my mind where you belong _

_I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you _

_I'd go crawling down the aisle for you _

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do _

_To make you feel my love _

_The storms are raging on a rolling sea _

_Down the highway of regret _

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free _

_But you ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do _

_Go to the ends of the earth for you _

_Make you happy, make your dreams come true _

_To make you feel my love_

He let me finish the song completely before he spoke a word, and when he did it was to tell me how much he loved me, the look in his eyes intense and humbling. He meant it.

That night as I lay in my own bed, my body and mind missing him immensely, I resolved to do what I could to make sure that at the end of all this drama, he ended up as mine, for as long as he would let me keep him. I couldn't lose him now, he was everything to me.

To quote the lyrics of the song I sang for him earlier, I'd go hungry, I'd go blind, there really was nothing I wouldn't do to make him feel, make him understand, just how much I loved him.

**A/N: yes my lovelies, it is short, but it is something. I wanted to make sure I didn't totally fail this week and you know I am working on something totally special right now that is owning me. It promises to me good and I am really psyched about it… it is called the count down to Halloween and it's going to kick major ass…**

**30 one-shots, each by a different author, all of whom remain anonymous until the very end! One story posted each day of October with it all being capped off by one large collaborative piece by lots of your fave authors… it's going to be EPIC! **

**I have posted a teaser link below… put it on alert if you are interested in checking out the stories… you won't be disappointed…**

**http : / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / s / 6326403 / 1 / **

**Please hit that little word bubble button and review me my lovelies… please encourage me to spend the few, tiny moments that aren't filled with work and kids, writing fluffy lemony goodness for you...**


End file.
